Fulfillment
by ArsinoetheXXVII
Summary: To keep his long surpressed desires from affecting his relationship with the one closest to his heart, Byakuya will have to find a way to slake his sudden thirsts. Thus a new courtesan will begin her instruction with the most unlikely of tutors. What could possibly emerge from nightly lessons in lust between a guileless girl and an infamously cold heart? ByaXOC Hinted Ichiruki
1. Prelude to Lesson One

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: I'm hoping that I'll make this fic kinda short and to the point as I have two others that I'm still working on! I'm a bad llama, but I need an outlet for all my pervy thoughts! Haha I've wanted to do a rated M fic for a while and this will likely only be my first! See….I have this "thing", about putting Byakuya in awkward, perhaps OOC situations with women… I mean don't get me wrong I think there are ways to expand upon his character w/out missing the boat on his personality, but some of it is of course creative license! And I'm babbling! And now I'm done. Enjoy!

Oh- damn- wait! Fair warning! This may start off a little on the ByaRuki side, but it is _**not**_ a ByaXRuki pairing! Sorry to disappoint! I do happen to be a fan of those though….

Okay 1 more and I am DONE: Don't freak out!

My OC's name is Xochitl- pronounced: S-oh-chee- it's Aztec (Nahuatl) and means Flower of God. It only looks scary!

* * *

Fulfillment

Prelude to Lesson 1:

Lust Leads to Divergence

* * *

He had forced his feelings to a Siberian sort of wilderness, but it was no use, the heat was melting them- lusty flames making fast work of his mental and emotional defenses. It was not love, he knew that right away. These increasingly awkward thoughts that floated into his mind when he saw her had nothing to do with love. Certainly he loved her, their familial bond had only strengthened since that legendary day when he had thought her death just and resigned himself to watch it take her. He most certainly cared for her, wished to protect her, wanted her to find happiness, but that was not so out-of-the-ordinary for a brother. What was however, were the images of her sprawled naked on his futon, her whole body flushed with the heat he had induced in her.

He couldn't explain it, nor did he even wish to try. He knew it was shameful; they may not have been blood, but still such thoughts were not the least bit appropriate. She was his late wife's sister, and legally she was now his own.

Byakuya had to find a solution. He could not continue to watch her with such hunger-like pangs. Not another day could go by in which he could tolerate the rising frustration that emerged whenever he saw her. The smallest glimpse of her creamy neck had nearly sent him into an epileptic fit! It could not go on.

His agitation was affecting their relationship as brother and sister. He had snapped at her several times for the smallest fault in her manners. Not only that but he had found himself glaring at her more than once when he had noticed a never-seen-before smile slide onto her face. That smile was proof enough that the depths of her relationship with that human boy had evolved. Of course he could chalk up his anger to over-protective brotherly instincts, but ultimately he was jealous. Why should he feel tortured by her very presence of late only to know that she was running into the arms of an obnoxious human child?

His home as well was suffering. The training room at the back of the manse was a shredded ruin thanks to a glimpse of his sister headed to her room from the bath in just a robe. It was time to do something about his… _**tension**_.

* * *

Late one night he sent for the village boy. The boy was deaf and mute; he was the only one that could carry out his orders with the utmost discretion. Besides that, he had come to like the boy. He was an urchin from the same district of the Rukongai as Rukia, but was strangely well-mannered. He was silent and solemn, though on occasion he would flash a toothy smile that would light up his whole face before vanishing and returning the shadows of hard living to his countenance.

It just so happened that the boy favored him with one of those impudent grins after reading the instructions Byakuya handed him. The boy knew better than to show that smile and linger however. After a bow and one last smirk he disappeared to carry out the nobleman's orders.

* * *

Lilith's establishment was not known to many circles. In fact, despite its location in the Western Rukongai, only the nobility and a handful of residents of the district knew of its existence and purpose. Lilith's only catered to those of noble blood; it's only advertisement by word of mouth (but as nobles were notoriously secretive in most matters, the brothel was relatively unknown).

Xochitl herself had only learned of it due to her friendship with the old woman that owned the tea shop. The old woman had lived in the district for centuries it seemed and knew everything there was to know about what went on there, including the true nature of the old potter's home/workshop set on the edge of the river. Those of the district who knew exactly what kind of place it was were extremely closed-mouthed about it. But the woman had seen the look of terror in the girl's eyes after a run in with the local gang and had known that the best hope the girl had was the quiet two story bungalow at the end of the lane.

The young woman, new to the district, simply wanted to live a life of peace. She did not know where she'd come from or much at all besides her name, but she knew she wanted to _**live**_. If that meant allowing others to use her body so that she might one day find her place in this afterlife, so be it. At least the clientele at Lilith's could be counted on to treat her with a modicum of respect. The gang leader had no such good intentions.

Not a week had gone by in which Xochitl was introduced to the mistress of the house, Lilith, and then accepted into her ranks, did the lady call on her for her first "mission". Rumor had it that the mistress of the house had been a shinigami at one point and thus her house was run much like a barracks. The house was divided into sections for each squad, numbered 1 through 13. And the head mistress expected nothing less than perfection in her troops.

"I know you have not quite settled in yet, but as you've assured me you have _**experience**_, I see no reason why I should not send you out on your first assignment… do you?" Lilith's eyes were hard, not gentle as the summer skies they resembled.

Xochitl had a feeling that Lilith knew more than she let on, but was not about to out her. She supposed there would be a price for her lies later.

The girl nodded slowly.

"Good then." The woman gave her a tight smile, "The man I intend for you to entertain is a new client. He has never before sought out my services. Discretion is imperative. This man is very powerful and we cannot afford to upset him… Still it will be up to you to determine his needs as he is a new patron and has made no indication of his preference, other than stature."

Lilith looked away, her eyes narrowing as she continued, speaking as though to herself, "Does he want a demure submissive? Or perhaps he would prefer a woman to help him forget his dominant role in everyday life and make demands of him instead." Her blue eyes snapped back to the girl, stern and unmovable. "In any case, you _**know**_ the game… He is a very important man, Xochitl… They're all very important men, but he… He is a captain of the Gotei Thirteen." There was an odd look in the madam's eye, but the girl would not let her curiosity get the best of her and simply nodded again.

She was dismissed with simple instructions: "Follow the boy, stick to the shadows. And if anyone should see you, think fast and feign ignorance of what and where you are."

Again, all Xochitl could do was agree silently. But before she had escaped her mistress' keen eye the woman called out one more warning, "If you do not manage to please him, do not bother coming back."

Those last words ringing in her head, Xochitl, the newest courtesan of Lilith's Den, left the house to complete her first mission, her heart beating loud as thunder as she followed the boy into the early morning's darkness.

* * *

AN: Hope nothing came across rushed. Like I mentioned I do want to make this a bit on the snappy side- hoping it flows that way- so the chapters might be rather short. This might be one of the longest actually… Well yay! One down! Please review!


	2. Lesson One

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Fair Warning: The Devil is a Liar.

Welcome to my realm kiddies… Short chapters? Pfft!

* * *

Fulfillment

Lesson 1:

Lies Often Fan the Flames

* * *

The grounds of the estate were expansive and Xochitl was grateful for the boy who seemed to not only know the Court of Pure Souls well, but also the manse. It was not the main house that he took her to, but a separate building deep into the trees, past a large garden. She wanted to pause to allow the serenity of the place to wash over her, to breathe in the night blooming jasmine, but she dutifully followed the boy, knowing her resolve might falter should she hesitate.

When he heard the quiet footfalls of two people, Byakuya sighed not for the first time in those pre-dawn hours. He was glad he had chosen the unused guest quarters on the eastern most corner of the grounds. Not only did none of his staff venture there, but he would know when the light of dawn first touched the horizon. The guest house was the oldest structure on the property. It was surrounded by trees, and could not be seen from the main residence despite its location on the only hill on the estate.

There was a knock, a long pause, and then the boy slid the shoji open. He was grinning again as he stepped in. He sketched a mocking bow and moved aside for his companion to enter. Byakuya ignored the look the boy shot him as the figure, obscured by a dark blue cloak, stepped forward and bent at the waist in a respectful bow. When the woman rose Byakuya gestured to the boy, dismissing him. Again the urchin's mouth twitched as he made a sound that might have been a chuckle, and was soon gone.

The quiet of the early hour settled on them, the stirring of the trees outside in the lightest of breezes the only sound. Byakuya eyed the woman, her face was still obscured by the hood of the cloak, but he scanned her from head to toe with those impassive granite eyes. She was short, just as he'd requested, it had been his only request other than the need for complete discretion. But Lilith was nothing if not private about her business; the girls rarely if ever left the house unless on assignment.

Byakuya could see her curves despite the cloak; still she was petite, though not so much so as the young woman in his household.

"Let me see your face." He ordered to keep himself from making comparisons. Without hesitation she obeyed and for lack of anything better to look at, met his gaze.

_Cold._ Was the first thought in her mind as she stared into eyes the color of ocean waters at dusk. _Beautiful._ Was her second.

His first thought upon seeing her face in the dim candlelight was: _Foreign_, as he took in the darkest pair of eyes he'd ever seen, in a face warmed by the sun. _Bold._ Was his next thought. While her gaze was not defiant or impudent, it was bold nonetheless. Most women would have dropped their gaze demurely; even his sometimes shocking little sister had that much sense. He had overheard that the women of Lilith's were well-educated and not lacking in social graces despite the location of the establishment. He wondered. Was it ignorance or naiveté that made her so audacious?

"What is your name?" He asked.

She hesitated for only a moment before replying, "Xochitl, my lord." Her voice was soft and accented, a warm sort of voice. Her eyes however, framed by thick black lashes were impassive, secretive eyes.

"Xo-chitl." He couldn't help but repeat the name, its sound exotic and pleasant; it left his tongue tingling. For a moment he felt curiosity stroke his mind lightly, but the less he knew the better. He gestured for her to sit. A table had been set for tea. She bowed her head in acknowledgment.

He seated himself and watched as she removed her cloak, folded it and placed it at her side as she sat. A dark blue kimono accented with white sakura blossoms on the obi hugged her figure flatteringly. His eyes followed her as she prepared and served the tea with as much grace as any noblewoman. He had assumed by the way she had not averted her gaze from his, a breach of etiquette in most cases, that she would not be so well-practiced in the domestic arts. He thought back to the conversations he'd overheard however and recalled that he had never heard anything but the best of Lilith's girls.

The two were silent throughout their tea, though he watched each of her movements surreptitiously. She herself would glance up at him from beneath her impossibly thick lashes, as she sipped with utter composure.

Finally he set his teacup down. There was the slightest flutter in his chest as he doubted himself. After all he had been faithfully devoted to his dearly departed love for over a century. But he could feel his need like a predator's vicious nails clawing at his insides. There was no ignoring the darkness prowling in his mind, the lust growing like a weed within. He took an inaudible breath and out of the corner of his eye glanced at the pallet on the floor a few steps away. Abruptly he rose to his feet, his resolve like the fist he balled his left hand into at his side. He approached her, expressionless, cool, collected and offered her his hand.

She again did not shy away from his eyes and he could see that they were not quite black but a dark mahogany brown. She wrapped her long boned-delicate fingers around his and rose. There was no anxiety that he could see in her posture or her eyes, but there was the slightest quiver to her bottom lip. She was chewing at the inside of it unconsciously. If she were not careful she would end up bruising that supple bottom lip.

His hand was in motion before he had realized it, and it settled on her jaw line, his thumb pressing against her lips, causing her to still completely. She opened her mouth the slightest bit as she sucked in a silent breath. His thumb stole a bit further into her mouth and was soon stained with blood from the inside of her lip. The sight of it as he released his hold on her face stirred the longing feelings that he had done his best to keep at arms-length in the light of day. His tongue darted out of his mouth and he touched his thumb to it, the salty tang hitting it like ambrosia. His eyes fell shut as his lips closed over his thumb to suck up every drop of blood that had seeped into the ridges.

A soft sound tumbling from her lips dashed his composure like the surf pounding against the sharp barriers of a cliff and his eyes opened, luminous like polished hematite.

"Remove your robes." He said, and he could hear the need in his voice, a rich velvety darkness coating his words. His whole body was a trembling of muscles and an aching of desperate flesh. She reached behind her to undo the knot of her obi, but it seemed as though she were moving under water, her movements much too slow.

He reached for her, yanking the obi away with one forceful movement, causing her to stumble forward into him, which perfectly suited his intentions. His head dipped low toward hers and he crushed her mouth with his. She only made the slightest sound at this, but did not protest, even when he began to push at the shoulders of her kimono.

_More. More!_ The demon in his mind demanded. But his noble fortitude had been tested before and he was not so weak-willed as to give into the animal that had seemed to emerge in his conscience of late. _Enough. You are not a hormonal boy!_ Byakuya stilled and forced his hands to his sides with stoic calm as though he had not been ripping at her clothes moments ago. He cursed himself for his spiraling control as he looked at her flushed face and abused lips. With a step back his cool returned. It was bad manners to attack a woman, regardless of her profession. Still, he had called her to this remote place for a reason.

"Remove your robes," He said again, the picture of smooth and tempered nobility, "And lie down."

The obi discarded carelessly on the floor, she had only to unfold the edges of the robe to part them and let it pool to the floor. There was a thought to how easily she followed his directives, how unruffled she seemed despite her experience (or lack thereof).

Soon she was lying back on the white pallet in only her small clothes, which were thin silky garments that concealed very little with their pale red color. As she watched him kneel at her side, loosening his own robes, she wondered not for the first time why she was so thoughtlessly giving herself to a stranger. She just wanted to live.

Time blurred, and so did his movements as he removed the last pieces of clothing and touched her bare flesh with his strangely chilly hands. It seemed like she blacked out and only regained consciousness when she felt a hand slip between her thighs.

Finally she reacted, a gasp escaping the lips he was watching so carefully as his fingers found their way into silky depths. She tensed and she could no longer disguise her anxiety. But he was being rather gentle despite the heated urgency coiling in his belly like a viper poised to strike. He played in her folds idly, enjoying the satiny feel. Her teeth sunk into her lip again, however, when he slipped a finger inside.

How many seconds passed before he paused? Five? Ten?

Byakuya's eyes narrowed the slightest bit and he gave her the full effect of his steely gaze, "Take care how you answer, woman… Are you not an experienced courtesan?" The truth was written all over her face. And while he should have been angry at the deception, he could only feel the increase of his arousal.

"I am… not." Xochitl replied, watching his face carefully, more relief than fear spreading on her features, despite the position she had found herself in. She did not like to lie.

Lilith did not admit girls without experience. She did not cater to, as she put it, "men who simply wish to saturate their pristine noble sheets with blood and tears".

The silence was heavy as Byakuya fought between indignation and poignant desire.

After what seemed an eternity he spoke, pinning her with his gaze as much as with his body, "I see… Then I grant you this opportunity to preserve your innocence for this night. I will make sure your mistress is unaware of the circumstances for which you return and that you are still compensated… If you wish to leave, I will not stop you." Her lips were parted, those sensuous full lips swollen due to his attentions, wished to admit to every thought in her head.

But she said nothing. She only stared, the emotion in her eyes unknowable to him.

"But if you should choose to stay," His voice dropped the slightest bit, making a breeze ghost across her skin that teased the fine hairs at the back of her neck. His grey eyes glowed, boring into her with devilish intent. "If you should choose to stay, I will not hesitate again… And we will begin your _**education**_."

Lesson 1: Lies Often Fan the Flames

* * *

AN: Damn me and my long chapter nonsense. It's a bad habit. Anywho, next chapter Xochitl reminisces about her first lesson (basically I get into unnecessary detail about her first time w/ B.) and we fall right into her next! Ahhh spicy goodness!

Abby-Flourite, my dear, so glad you're down for this little venture into lala land w/ me! Thanks for the support!

Tosa. toza: You go right ahead and make polite demands! I'll try to keep up! Thanks for taking time to leave a review!


	3. Lesson Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: So glad I have some people to drag into darkness with me! Thanks for the reviews guys!

: Byakuya is fun to play w/ isn't he? I am super glad that you don't mind me twisting him a bit. The compliment really means a lot to me! Much thanks for reviewing again!

Abby-Flourite: Reviews from you are like candy. I'm an addict of the sweetness and one is never enough! Seriously though- thanks for taking time to give me some encouragement! Too cool!

OMG: I girly giggled when I read your review- and even did the whole shy hide-my-mouth thing! Hope you continue to enjoy this fic! Thank you for taking a minute and making me smile!

Oh yeah… And as usual I went overboard… :/

* * *

Fulfillment

Lesson 2:

Position is Everything

* * *

The bathwater was scalding, steam rising like billowy clouds in an ethereal heaven, naked bodies ghosting about among the tubs, feminine voices mingling in conversation and laughter like a haunting melody. Despite the heat Xochitl still thought she felt the frost on her tongue from _**his**_ kiss. The other women's eyes strayed to her, the conversations petering out as they watched her sink into the water of a corner tub. It was much too hot for such delicate flesh and yet the new girl sank into it like it was a mountain stream in the summer. The women, all waiting for their own tubs to cool, exchanged glances and murmured, but she didn't seem to notice the buzz.

Xochitl laid her head back against the edge of the wooden tub and closed her eyes. Her hand idly touched her breast where the vampiric bite marks seemed to glow with the touch of the hot water. She wondered if the water from the river, heated in the vats below the bungalow might be rich with healing minerals. She supposed even if the water could heal the mouth shaped bruises on her neck, breasts, and stomach it would be in vain as she was expected back at the nobleman's house again when the dawn started to uproot the darkness of night.

* * *

She had barely stumbled through the door on slightly trembling legs when the mistress had approached her with a smile that did not reach her lovely eyes. There was something dark in the depths of Lilith's eyes, something slightly smug and jeering.

"Well, for such a quiet girl, you've managed to speak volumes to our newest client," Lilith had said, when Xochitl stood before her in the privacy of her office. She had paused, looking down her long aquiline nose at the girl in front of her, scrutinizing her.

She had pressed her lips into a tight line for a moment as her eyes narrowed, before she allowed a small smile to make an appearance on her face, "Your noble gentleman, it seems has not had his fill of you _**yet**_. In fact he has paid me for all of your time for the next week." This had captured Xochitl's full attention and she had raised liquid cherry wood eyes to the taller woman.

"All?" She had asked, wincing slightly as she had shifted from one leg to the other.

The woman's smile widened almost menacingly, "Ah… With _**all**_ your experience I'm not surprised. Are _**you**_?" Lilith did not wait for an answer then; she had simply walked around her desk to sink down in her chair with the sinewy grace of a cat, a very lean, powerful, and dangerous cat. It was then that her jaw set quite seriously as she watched the girl carefully, "In any case he has paid handsomely… And don't look at me like that… He does not want you to become his bosom companion. He is still a noble after all. And as if that were not enough to make him a private individual, he is also a high ranking member of the law force in Soul Society. He has no intention of acknowledging your existence in the light of day you silly girl… You will meet him at the same time each night- and you will disappear like a puff of insignificant smoke come sunrise." Then she had waved a well-manicured hand at her, "shooing" her away like she might any trifling matter.

But as before she always had one more word to put in, "Xochitl… The only reason you are allowed back under my roof is because that particular gentleman is very rich and very powerful and there is benefit in both. However if you lie to me again, I will hand you over to Koji and his gang faster than your lord can utter the word 'scatter'."

The fresh courtesan had frozen abruptly at the door, and though her heart felt as though it were in the grip of a tight fist, she looked over her shoulder to the woman. There was fear in her eyes, but beyond that, the emotion that shown through was a mix of regret and certainty. "I will not give you cause to doubt me again, Mistress… Forgive me?"

Lilith was slightly startled. The girl's words had been an admission mingled with a promise. And then had she truly been asking to be pardoned as though they were simply friends who had argued? There was a tick in the woman's heart.

"Go. Clean yourself up and get ready for tonight." Lilith had given the girl her profile coolly. She could not completely ignore the nod and hint of a smile on the girl's face that she caught from the corner of her eye. As the door closed behind the girl, the mistress had closed her eyes and muttered softly, "Don't think just because he is noble his tutelage will be anything but demanding… He will break you."

* * *

Xochitl drifted, the warmth of the water soothing away the aches slowly. The steam filtered into her nose and fogged her mind until there was nothing but white.

* * *

Byakuya paused again, his paperwork nowhere near finished though he had been at it for half the day already. Why? Why was the demon still pacing in his brain, caged, gnashing his teeth and prying at the bars?

Before he had resolved to send the boy to Lilith's, he had assured himself that a mere night would suffice in tempering him. But then he had made that offer to the girl having discovered her secret, practically without thought. Well no. That was not completely true. He rarely, if ever, did anything without careful consideration… Indeed, his thoughts had been: _This girl knows nothing of the world she's stumbled into. Her ignorance is damning. She is nothing, but an orphan flailing in dangerous waters to keep from succumbing to a pitiable existence in that cesspool… I recall another who reached out her hand to forestall the cruel fate of those born with no title._

At this point he had had to clear his head, start blank until he could focus on something that did not make his heart squeeze so tightly in his chest. Finally strict logic and calculation and a bit of haughty pride took over. _I am a Kuchiki. We excel at everything we put our mind to. Who better to teach this girl than I?_

When she had looked him in the eye and said without a waver in her voice, "I will stay…my lord," he could hear the demon cackling, howling with laughter that echoed in his head.

He had done his best to keep control and not rush, but her scent, a mixture of bergamot and water lotus had confounded him more than once. The innocent and yet desire-inducing scent clinging to her flower petal-like skin had him forgoing any thought to tenderness at times. A very dark and vicious part of him had wanted it to hurt, wanted her to recognize what she was losing and feel ashamed. But he was not such a man to let callousness turn to cruelty.

He had prepared her as best as he could. His breath had tickled her neck before he had nuzzled it, running his tongue from her jaw to her collarbone where he had nibbled and sucked. The closer to her heart that he got with his hot mouth, the more he could hear each breath she took in an effort to stay calm. But his kisses had started to speed up her heart rate. Truth be told the first kiss he'd stolen from her lips had threatened to drop her boneless to the floor, but she was really not so weak as she appeared. Even when his mouth had turned hungry and less gentle, her heart did not beat as fast as he had expected. And before he could capture a perfectly perky mound between his longing lips, her voice stilled him.

Xochitl spoke in a rush of breath as though desperate to have the words out of her mouth, "I am not a liar!"

His mouth hovering over her right breast, aching for a taste, he said nothing as he forced his heart to an even pace. Finally his eyes flicked up to her and he said, "My opinion of you does not matter." The implication of his words did not need to be spoken. He lowered his head toward her waiting breast again, but paused once more.

He did not look up at her this time as he said, "No one's opinion of you matters in this world. Your own is the only one that is worth something." This last part he spoke softly his lips brushing her skin before his tongue lazily flicked her nipple. Her lip was in the grip of her teeth again, but she did not make a sound. His own lips twitched between an evil smile and a smirk.

Her breast did not quite fit wholly into his mouth but he made sure to cover every inch of it in kisses bathing it thoroughly with his tongue. Her other breast was caught in the grip of his hand, the nails trimmed and buffed to noble perfection leaving their mark. Still she did not cry out and he found himself glancing up at her face as he moved his mouth from one breast to the other, his hand following suit.

Then he laid a wet trail from between her breasts to her belly, not so perfectly flat, but rounded the slightest bit. He found the flesh there perfect for the attentions of his teeth. She squirmed only for a moment before becoming very still again when his mouth wandered downward.

He only heard her take a deep breath inward when his hand spread her again, index and forefinger on either side of her sensitive center. Again he chanced a glance up at her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing steadily. His lip lifted in a silent snarl, but his nose was bombarded with her scent quite suddenly and his gaze dropped to the treasure at his fingertips.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and then he let the tip of his tongue dance over her clitoris. He felt her shudder the slightest bit, but still she gave very little. He would have been irritated at this point had the taste of her not made his tongue tingle like the touch of some heat-inducing spice. A banquet had been laid out before him and the beast wanted to devour it. Suddenly he was using his whole tongue to delight in her piquant flavor. He listened as her fingernails sought out the sheet beneath her. There was no longer any denying that she did not find his attentions somewhat stimulating as he lapped up the dew between her legs.

Her heart beat may have been steadily increasing, but it was nowhere near bursting from her chest. And while he was reluctant to leave even a hint of her arousal behind, he knew holding back any longer would only end up scattering what little control he had to the ends of the earth.

He sat up then and her eyes flew open, again no fear but simple curiosity. Without a word, his gaze holding to hers he took hold of her upper arms, pulling her up. In a smooth, hard to follow motion he had switched their positions and he held her slightly in the air above him as he eased himself back against the pallet. Her upper body dangled slightly above his before he slowly settled her down onto his stomach, her legs on either side of him. A mingling of his own saliva and her juices dripped into his navel, and his hardness quivered, his whole body actually shuddering beneath her.

The noble could feel each breath she took now and he closed his eyes a moment before setting her with a stern gaze. It was the same look he gave his subordinates when doling out orders. _Obey._

"Lift yourself up slightly and when you're ready I will meet you, do you understand? You will have more control this way, but if I give you a directive, you _**will**_ follow it." His voice may have been steady, his gaze no nonsense, but he was all raging heat inside, like searing lava beneath the skin.

Xochitl's eyes seemed like onyx, a mingling of dark colors in her irises so that they seemed completely void. But her breathing was audible now and her lips flushed and slightly swollen as she had been biting and licking at them anxiously.

"My lord…" Her voice was all breath as she slowly kneeled and raised her pelvis up. He scooted up on the bedding slightly, his hands pulsing with energy as he took hold of her hips. It took what was left of his resolve to keep his hands from digging into her flesh and forcing her down onto his eager length. Instead he took a moment to savor the look on her face. She was beautiful. Young. And all female from the wavy dark hair falling from her jeweled clip to the rounded breasts covered in his markings. When his eyes fell between her legs he realized she was slowly lowering to meet him, a dreamy look in her fathomless eyes as she looked down at his face.

For the first time he made her truly cry out as he closed the gap between them with a quick thrust upward. His whole universe narrowed to the feel of being inside her. And when she fell forward over him in both surprise and anguish tinted pleasure, her trembling hands just barely keeping her face from colliding with his chest, he smiled. Her hands curled on his chest, nails raking slightly as he shifted slightly inside her, accustoming her to his girth.

"Position is everything." He whispered in her ear, his voice a beastly purr that skipped along her skin and settled into her bones. In this simple phrase rang the promise of more to come.

Lesson 2: Position is Everything

* * *

: I stayed up ungodly late to get this chapter out and I just hope I have the energy and inspiration to get some chapters out for my other fics!

My goal is to get one more out for this one, two for Eva's and one for Metal. Wish me luck!

Go me! Go! Go! Go!

Go to bed, ya nut...

Thanks again!


	4. Lesson Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: As Byakuya is a man of few words this chapter is mostly action. Actually- you'll find that in a lot of these chapters… Told you I'm a Pervy Mc-Perv! Enjoy.

* * *

Fulfillment

Lesson 3:

The Wait is Half the Battle

* * *

She could swear she felt her nerves more so on this second trip through his garden, than she had on the first occasion she had wandered the elegant path. This time she paused, simply to calm her wildly beating heart and take a few deep breaths, the familiar scent of shiso calming.

The boy cleared his throat impatiently. She opened her eyes and followed him to the guest house, the dim light of candles behind the screens making her miss pure bright sunlight.

Again there was tea waiting and the boy did not linger, the shoji shutting behind him much too soon for the girl's comfort.

The pallet on the floor was new, fresh, clean and unstained.

Even without looking up at her he knew where her eyes had strayed. The evidence of the night before was nearly nonexistent. He had hastily done away with the pallet, determined not to contemplate the red stains marring the fine linen. The fire had burned away every trace of the bedding and its shameful memories. He had watched it burn, praying for his guilt to disappear as quickly.

For a long time it seemed Xochitl contemplated the new bedding. She could still recall the sting of his entrance, and while she was not one to shy from pain, she was still slightly sore and thus wary.

He sat at a floor desk and had not looked up since her entrance, clearly catching up on some paperwork.

Still she bowed to him, as was his due, and then removed the hood of her cloak. He did not look up, but he could feel her anxiety and a small smile threatened his lips. She was no doubt surprised by the arrangement he had made with her cunning mistress (who had raised the asking price when she became aware of his further interest). He managed to forestall his wicked mirth and simply kept his focus on the task at hand, which just so happened to be squad evaluations.

After a few minutes he finally paused and spoke, "Sit. There is tea."

It seemed when he was not whispering in her ear there was no emotion to his voice. She nodded. Again she folded her cloak and set it at her side as she began to prepare the tea. When she had finished she waited quietly, her hands in her lap, trying not to wonder when he would deign to speak. When several minutes had gone by, too many to keep her heart from speeding up in her chest, she bit her lip.

"My lord… Will you not join me?" She asked as graciously as she could. The fact that he had not even glanced at her once was unnerving, not that she missed the directness of his cool gaze, but not having it…

He said nothing to this for some time and then paused as though considering. Finally he said, "No."

She blinked at this reply, her hands twitching the slightest bit around each other.

The scratch of his pen against the paper and the crickets outside seemed to accompany one another perfectly. She sipped her tea quietly. The minutes slipped away.

Before she knew it she had closed her eyes and was intent on every breath, falling into a kind of meditation that she was not sure who had taught her. She did not even realize when he had stood and approached her, only to look down at her.

There was a flower in her hair tonight, a red poppy tucked behind her ear making the darkness of her hair contrast brilliantly. But much like her eyes her hair color was deceiving. When pinned up it looked as dark as a cloudless night sky, but when it was spread across his pillow it was a rich brown with ruby tints. He could smell the poppy, a very soft scent that mingled with the girl's own; this time the bergamot was highlighted by white lilies.

The waiting demon behind his eyes licked its lips.

"Undress." He said, managing to keep the quaver from his voice.

Her eyes opened in surprised, but she calmed instantly and slowly raised her gaze to his. As before he could not fathom what she could possibly be thinking as she nodded. She rose to her feet, and couldn't help but pause when he glided past her to sit back down behind the desk. She tried not to feel ill at ease by his sudden appearance and then disinterest.

She reached for the knot of her obi, when his voice stilled her, "Slowly… _**Xochitl**_." Her bones suddenly felt lighter, her whole body floating.

Xochitl's back was to him, but she didn't dare turn around lest he see the blush in her cheeks.

Byakuya's pen scratched across the paper as she leisurely removed each article of clothing. The sound only made her movements slow as her hands began to tremble slightly.

He could not even read the words he wrote, if they were words at all, a jumble of scribble across the paper. He could barely conceal the excitement when it came to his own game. But there was always a thought to regret.

_Why have you allowed yourself this second indulgence? _His doubts fell away just as he heard the rustle of the last of her garments hitting the floor. Nobles kept their word. Had he not promised her an education?

Again she did not register his approach until she felt his fingers at the small of her back. His fingers slowly meandered upward, feeling each ridge of her spine. She inhaled steadily, but he could still hear the hitch in her breathing. That devilish smile made an appearance briefly as he stepped closer. He could feel her bare heat through his robes and he felt his body react, stiffening. His arm went around her and he drew her back against him as he leaned down to press a kiss upon the tender spot between her neck and shoulder. The softness of her belly against his arm made him squeeze tighter, drawing breath out of her as he bit down.

He lapped at the marks he made as though to make amends for the tiny dents in her flesh. His hand molded itself to her breast and his fingertips began to pulse with the beat of her heart. His other hand followed the curve of her side, from just below her armpit to where her hip began. Smoothing sideways across her thigh, he continued to play at her breast his mouth sucking at her neck and shoulder, his tongue tickling. Gently, almost sneakily he slid his hand between her two thighs, tugging at one beneath his hand to spread them apart.

A samisen was playing in her head. One of Lilith's girls had quite a talent for it and would play in the evenings. Xochitl closed her eyes and listened to the samisen. But even the lull of music could not keep her from moaning when his finger strayed, tentatively touching the swollen bud between her legs. With his strength at her back and his oddly warm lips dancing along her flesh, the tension that had built in her was unavoidable. But she was determined not to let another sound of longing escape her lips so she characteristically bit down. He was being incredibly gentle, however, and this only made her ache. Despite her slightly bruised bits, she could still feel her arousal growing, a feeling like honey being poured all over her.

When he abruptly pulled away, sliding from behind her she nearly fell forward. Embarrassment bloomed harsh and potent as she turned to watch as he seated himself once again and picked up his pen.

For a moment a very bewildered look of almost childish uncertainty crossed her face as she stood naked, staring at him. Had her reaction to his intimate touch for some reason upset him? She felt awkward to say the least, standing nude in the middle of the room as he continued his work. Had he grown bored of her that quickly?

It was nearly impossible not to smirk, or at least chuckle at the look on her face. But just as she managed to cool her emotions and resume her serene mask he contained his puckish inclinations.

Eternity seemed to pass before she decided that he was only waiting for her to get the hint.

She turned and quietly picked up the clothes at her feet. When she stood straight, clothes in hand he was behind her again. The clothes fell gracelessly to the floor as his hands appeared, cupping her breasts, thumbs set to graze over her nipples.

Once again her back was against his chest and she was very grateful for this, as she could barely conceal her astonishment. But his chest was bare, his robe parted so that she could feel each toned muscle against her.

"I did not dismiss you." He said in her ear and there was a teasing quality to his voice.

His touch was both demanding and gentle, each caress extremely languid. It was becoming hard for her to breathe. He did not kiss her lips, his mouth to busy exploring her body. And even if he had it would only have increased the pressure building in her body, its source unknowable to her.

Can eternity pass more than once within a day? It seemed to pass once again wavering in and out of her blurry gaze, images of the short space of time she actually remembered flickering. Each synapse in her brain was starting to respond to the increasingly pleasurable caresses.

Pleasure? Did a woman understand pleasure after having only just lost her innocence?

Regardless, her thoughts still indefinite, when she felt the loss of contact, she nearly cried out.

_Why_? _Why_? Her mind screamed as she looked into his eyes, praying her sudden anguish did not show.

But he simply smiled. Smiled?

The moment was gone and he was whispering something against her lips.

"The wait is half the battle."

* * *

When Xochitl told her mistress this(as she had been informed before she left the house that she was to give a full report from now on after each encounter) , the woman threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh what a clever noble! And so very _**right**_. Make a man wait for what he wants and you will have him in the palm of your hand… Clever. I'm pleased his instruction is so… informed." Lilith smiled that very feline smile again, stroking a fingertip down her own neck. _I imagine your education has just begun… It will most certainly not get easier, sweet one._

* * *

Lesson 3: The Wait is Half the Battle

AN: Hope you liked it! I'm not wholly satisfied, but there are more "lessons" to come so…

Please leave a review!

Fair warning: The next chapter contains some S&M- though very mild.

Ohhh the more I dirty Byakuya up, the more I love him!


	5. Lesson Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

AN: Thanks to all of the people who've reviewed!

Talented: You're review was sincerely appreciated! It is really one of the greatest compliments to be told that you've managed to capture the characters appropriately. It is something I strive for! Thanks very much!

* * *

Fulfillment

Lesson 4:

Under Pressure, Keep Breathing

* * *

Breakfast at the Kuchiki Manor was a family ritual, not to be missed. It was a chance for the Kuchiki siblings to debrief one another, if necessary, on the important clan meetings in his case and in hers: to apprise him of her comings and goings as they pertained to either squad affairs or personal. It wasn't necessarily a detailed exchange on either of their parts, but a simple courtesy; a subtle effort to show interest in one another's lives without prying. In short it was a sort of brother/sister bonding time that suited their unique relationship.

Today Rukia fidgeted, a clear sign that she was about to make him aware of intentions he would not particularly appreciate.

He waited, sipping his tea with the infallible Kuchiki mask in place. Rukia picked at the fruit in her bowl, the piece her chopsticks settled on just so happened to be a sliver of strawberry. She contemplated it for a moment before she put it in her mouth and chewed delicately.

Byakuya felt his hand tighten around the teacup as he watched as she shuffled around in the bowl to pick out another strawberry to savor. He knew why she was restless. Just as he knew before she spoke her words would provoke him.

She dabbed at her mouth with a cloth napkin, the picture of a well-bred lady.

She glanced up at him from beneath her lashes then allowed her eyes to fall again to her now strawberry-less bowl. After clearing her throat gently she dared speak, "Nii-sama… My captain has allowed me a few days' time for a brief holiday… Ichigo has invited me to a ski resort." She paused here. She didn't know what a ski resort was, but it was a family vacation and Ichigo had assured her it would be fun; he had been worried about her overworking herself. He was going to take her ice skating again. She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling, but her ever-vigilant brother missed nothing.

Byakuya's jaw clenched. The idea of her spending what precious little time she might take away from her squad with that boy was galling. To be friends with him had been one thing. When she started to discover the bond that had united them was evolving he had held his breath hoping it was all just a passing fancy. But he had known since the moment he had seen the boy on the monitors of the surveillance room at the Department of Research and Development, his adopted sister's attachment to the boy would be unavoidable. Still he didn't like to fathom that Rukia's happiness was so dependent on her association with the substitute shinigami. While Kurosaki Ichigo had proven himself a capable warrior, Byakuya could not stomach the thought of him being worthy of his little sister's affections.

"I see… And you believe you can afford to take such time away from your squad?" There was barely an edge to be heard to her brother's voice, yet Rukia's ears rang with it. His tone said, "Have you forgotten your duties as a lieutenant so quickly?"

She winced slightly, but bravely spoke, "It's only for a few days. Three in fact. My captain sees no harm in it so…" She trailed off noticing the slightest twitch to her brother's brow. She was biting her lip again and Byakuya couldn't help but make damning contrasts, between her, between Hisana, and between the girl he'd taken to his bed of late. He turned his gaze away quickly.

He was beyond flustered and it took longer than usual to seek out that frosty landscape where his inner strength and stoic façade resided. After a calming breath he looked at her once more, grey eyes never so steady, "I imagine you will be lodging in separate rooms during this time."

"Of course," Rukia answered instantly, after briefly looking horrified as she blushed, "I'll be rooming with his sisters… His father will be there as well."

Byakuya Kuchiki nearly rolled his eyes. As though the thought of Isshin Kurosaki chaperoning was any comfort… In fact, this knowledge only agitated him further. No doubt the man was the type of father to root on his son in this situation. A hairline fracture had appeared on his cup and he quickly set it down.

He allowed the barest hint of disapproval to leak into his tone as he said, "I see… If this is what you'd like-,"

"Yes!" She knew she had answered too quickly by the slightest flash of lightning in her brother's eyes. She had to take a breath, then tried to nullify her eager response, "Umm- I- believe I could use the time away… To refocus myself..." She waited, her heart on a crash course with her ribs. Even she knew her excuse had been pathetic. They both knew why she was seeking time away. It was both to escape the tension that had come between them for reasons she still could not guess at and a chance to further explore the new depths of her partnership with Ichigo.

"Very well." He rose to his feet, the anger surging, forcing him to regroup, "I imagine it is unnecessary for me to remind you of the house you represent when outside these walls. I need not stress to you what is appropriate behavior for a woman of your standing."

Rukia opened her mouth to confirm this, but her brother was already striding away, his scarf snapping in the light morning breeze. She nearly knocked over the table upon rising and bowing which went unacknowledged. With a heavy sigh her shoulders slumped and she sank back down upon her cushion. There was a large platter of fruit in the center of the table and she skewered a whole strawberry with her chopstick.

She glowered at the tantalizing red fruit, "I hope you're worth all this awkwardness."

* * *

Byakuya clutched at his zanpaktou as he stormed away, his teeth grinding against one another as bile stung the back of his throat. He forced himself to stop, closing his eyes.

There had to be a better way to vent his frustration than to tear apart another room of the mansion.

His inner demon supplied the answer almost instantly with a vicious smile and dark intent in his hell-fire red eyes.

* * *

This time the boy did not venture past the gate. Xochitl ruffled his hair absently as she passed by him and he made a sound of disapproval, swatting at the air. But she gave little notice as she peered into the darkness. There was no light from within the guest house that she could see. It was always rather dim and hard to spot regardless, but what little light the master normally allowed was a beacon through the garden and into the trees.

Her progress was slow, but her feet knew the way. Upon reaching the steps she found her initial glimpse had been correct, there were no candles lit this night. Slowly she approached the entrance and gave a knock. When there was no answer she slid back the shoji to peek in. Even after her eyes adjusted she could only frown. She peered back over her shoulder, the image of herself fleeing through the trees pestering her for a moment. With a sigh she shook her head. The wait was half the battle was it not? She took a step in, deciding that lighting a few candles and preparing tea would not be too presumptuous. He would come.

Xochitl stepped forward through the doorway only to have a hand clamped over her mouth, alarm stiffening her against the heat of a body at her back. But though she recognized the voice that murmured in her ear her anxiety did not lessen.

"Be silent and do not struggle." These words would have been intimidating, to say the least, from a stranger, but from this man they were terrifying. And tonight there was a kind of harshness to his voice, something skirting the edge of… anger?

He released his hold on her mouth only to let his hand slide down toward her throat; though he did not squeeze the fingers that caressed her lightly still held a threat. Slowly he released her only to obscure her vision with a scarf. She knew better than to protest the silken blindfold, but still fear struck her causing an almost pleasant thrill. When his hands fell away, the blindfold secured she tried to take steadying breaths, waiting. When there was no movement or sound from him she couldn't help but open her mouth to question, but again was stifled; this time by silk sliding between her lips. This time the sound that escaped her seemed involuntary.

In response he tied the ends tightly, yanking them into a knot, "Did I not order you to keep silent?"

She winced at his frosty tone, but nodded. She managed to keep herself quiet even as he tied her hands in front of her with sleek rope; even if she had not been blind, his figure would simply be a daunting shadow before her. There was a short lead on the rope around her wrists and he used this to tug her forward into the room. Soon her rope was secured to another dangling from the rafters. She had to stand on the balls of her feet to keep from straining her arms that were now above her head.

There seemed no hesitation in him as he stole the clothes from her, ripping the fabric where it would not easily come off due to her position.

Behind the blindfold she closed her eyes, holding as steady as she could given her lack of control. All of her muscles were tense and he could not help but admire her body as well as her strength of will. She was keeping her unease well hidden. He smirked. Soon enough he would have her whimpering.

While he knew it was not kind- _noble_- to take his frustrations out on this girl, his conversation with his sister had insured that gentility would be an afterthought.

An hour must have past and her body was slick with sweat, her whole frame trembling. It was becoming increasingly hard not to sag in her bonds. She had allowed her feet to fall flat once or twice, making her stretch her arms painfully, but when he grabbed her chin in a none-to-gentle grip, she forced herself back up.

There were teeth marks from neck to calf. As it was he was creating more, his mouth on her breast, his teeth, _digging_, _digging_, _digging_, into the flesh. There were tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. He could see her ribs against the skin as she fought for every breath between moans. He himself found each breath burning in his chest as though at any minute he might spit fire.

His teeth dug deeper and he had to press his hand into the small of her back to keep her from twisting away as she tossed her head. The silk muffling the sounds coming from her, unconsciously at this point, was soaked with saliva and sweat. He heard each nuance of pleasure and anguish in every sound and the beast loved it. Control seemed so far away. But he snapped at the demon, his tongue like a whip to tame. _No_.

He drew his mouth away before his teeth could break the skin. He heard her inhale sharply and watched as she sagged, her feet barely holding her, her head falling to her chest.

But he would afford her little reprieve. He dropped low to his knees (the only time one might find a man such as Byakuya Kuchiki on his knees before someone). Her inner thighs glistened with more than sweat and he wrapped his hands around her legs under the swell of her backside to thoroughly lick her clean. She was back on her tip-toes again, her head thrown back as she cried out, tugging against her restraints.

He took pity on her after another hour. He stood in front of her, looking down at her, the blaze still in his eyes. When he twisted his hand in her hair at her scalp, yanking her head back she could only utter the softest mew. He pulled the gag down, out of her mouth and she gulped in fresh air. But she could barely take a lungful before he greedily took her breath away forcing his mouth down on hers. He fed at her mouth and thrust his tongue so deep she choked and started to twist away. But he held her jaw with his other hand and in this gesture gave a thought to compassion. He let his lips soften, allowing desire to be tempered into something gentle, less fierce.

His body was hot, but his mouth, his tongue was somehow cool, soothing when the rest of him had been all tense fury and slowly failing restraint moments before. She helplessly kissed him back, though she was so exhausted only his hands kept her from dislocating her shoulders to hang completely limp.

He caressed her lips one last time with his own and drew back. He released his grip on her hair only to reach up and untie the scarf from around her eyes. She kept her eyes closed as he slid a dagger beneath the bonds on her wrists, the coldness of the blade kissing her skin and reminding her of his frosty taste.

He did not try to break her fall, just simply watched as she crumpled to the floor at his feet as though boneless. She lay on her side, her breathing audible in the quiet.

Byakuya looked down at her emotionlessly, his stoic façade secure, "When under pressure, keep breathing."

And he moved around her to his desk as her breathing evened slowly, her mind spinning into dizzyingly sweet darkness.

* * *

Lesson 4: Under Pressure, Keep Breathing

* * *

AN: I realize it might have seemed like I skipped scenes- cut things out, but I prefer to allow a little bit of the reader's imagination to take flight. Besides there's only so much description that can be done without either over-doing it or just becoming cliché. Anyhow, hope I made someone's mouth water!

I'm curious to know what you think of the scene between B. and Rukia and the chapter overall. Please review!

Thank you!


	6. Interim Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Fulfillment

Interim Lesson:

There is Danger in a Wandering Mind

* * *

Xochitl had surrendered herself to darkness (perhaps in more ways than one), but in a short time consciousness swam to the surface so that she could once again feel her body. Her exhaustion stemmed not only from the hours her arms and legs had strained, but from the insistence of his fingers and his ardent kisses everywhere but her mouth until that last instance. More than once her whole body had shuddered in the throes of ecstasy and while pleasant at the time, it did have a way of wearing on both the mind and the body. Then there were the times he had brought her to the edge only to leave her unfulfilled, his hands leaving her body completely. She had fought valiantly to keep from moaning, from crying, from making the smallest sound that hinted at her pleasure, but in the end he had broken her. Had she not been blinded she might've seen the smallest of satisfied smirks on his face more than once.

Now she forced her eyes open, knowing that it would not be long before she had to take her leave, whether on hands and knees she could not say just yet.

Her eyes were unfocused, but she knew his wavering figure as he sat calmly behind his desk.

He felt it the moment she woke, but it did not break his concentration in the slightest. His calm had returned, enough so that his hand was steady and poised as he extended graceful lines of black ink across the crisp parchment with his brush. With each stroke he felt more himself; it had been far too long since he had been able to contemplate and execute his art so flawlessly. The peace of mind it took to create at his normal level of perfection had been absent of late. He dare not wonder at why he was suddenly able to enjoy this pastime again. He focused on the page barely hearing her movements.

Xochitl took her time sitting up. Her cloak had been considerately laid on her sleeping form, but beneath that she was still naked. She wrapped the cloth around her, her mind still in a slight fog as she thought about the journey back to the "barracks" in only her cloak. She had not taken note of the folded kimono at arms-length, still blinking to clear her vision and her head. When she finally caught sight of the clothing, she frowned, her first thought: _Those are not mine_.

"The clothes belong to my younger sister. But you are welcome to them." He spoke almost absently. Despite the fact that he had seemed to read her mind, or at least her expression, he was fully involved in his calligraphy.

She stared at him a moment, sucking at her tender bottom lip.

"She will not miss them." He said after a time, again unnerving her with his insight into her thoughts. Byakuya could not help but pause here, his own thoughts wandering.

Until recently, Rukia was rarely out of her standard black uniform. The only time she was caught in a kimono was when she could not avoid formal family affairs; which most often she managed to do. But within the last month or so he had seen her flitting about in clothing from the world of the living; dresses and skirts that flattered her petite figure. No. Rukia would not miss a casual kimono.

The girl hesitated. She would prefer taking a bath before slipping into fresh clothing, especially clothing that if taken, she had every intention of returning, but she could not snub his kind gesture. Finally she bowed her head to him in ascent. Gingerly she stood, wobbling slightly. She kept the cloak around her, which he would have found amusing had he not been swept up in his art once again.

Dressed in the slightly snug clothing she was borrowing, she ventured a glance at him over her shoulder, but found that he was totally engrossed. She had noticed before that he was rather single-minded in whatever he was doing at any given moment, but the serenity clear on his features gave her pause.

She was moving before she realized it. Was it curiosity that brought her to his side or perhaps the craving for closeness after their intimacy? Her mind was void.

He did not hear or see her as she lowered herself to the floor and sat back on her calves, an appropriate space away from him. It was her scent that made him aware of her presence, a seductive mingling of sweat (which might have offended him had it not been semi-sweet and had he not been the cause of it), the familiar tang of bergamot, and the unmistakable musk of sex. Had his resolve not returned, rock steady and unwavering, the fragrance might have pushed him to…

But he didn't pause, didn't look at her. Still he could feel her eyes of liquid darkness following his movements, her back straight, her hands in her lap, every bit lady-like, unassuming, and _thought_ _provoking_.

He inhaled and exhaled evenly, his brush gliding across the paper.

Perhaps another hour passed. When the birdsong began she rose, gathered her cloak, and bowed to him. He did not look up as she stepped out into the faint yellow and orange glow leaking through the trees.

He was alone now, with the paint he mixed himself from expensive pigments and his priceless and pristine paper, and naturally, his numbing guilt.

* * *

That afternoon after waking from a dreamless sleep, Xochitl was called before her mistress.

"You will not be visiting the nobleman's manor tonight." Lilith said simply.

Xochitl's lips parted as though to question or perhaps protest, but instead she dropped her gaze and nodded. "Forgive me, Mistress. I knew he would tire of me- I simply did not think-,"

She was cut off by the exasperated hiss of said mistress.

"You stupid girl. Your naiveté is grating." Lilith gave her a dry look, her finger against her temple, propping herself up on an elbow. For a moment more she glared at the girl then sniffed haughtily and looked away from those damning doe eyes, "A man such as him would not throw money away, though he could certainly afford to be careless if he liked… Did I not tell you he has paid for a week of your company? He is simply and _**graciously**_ giving you a reprieve after last night's… _**attentions**_." A sly smirk twisted the woman's red lips as she eyed the girl suddenly. Xochitl had already obediently shown her mistress the markings, and the woman looked at her now as though she could see each one through her clothing.

Lilith cleared her throat, lifting her chin, her gaze cool and focused again, "To insure that he does not _**tire**_ of you, you will report to me before heading out tomorrow night. For now you are dismissed to do as you'd like. I believe at this hour your squad should be assembled in the baths."

* * *

"Xochitl- isn't it?" A fellow member of Squad Six splashed into the bath next to her, sinking into the water with a satisfied sigh.

The newest courtesan blinked at the sudden arrival of the young redhead, but made no protest. She did not particularly care to socialize with the other women, but just now she would gladly accept the distraction. Her thoughts were circling even as she swirled a peony petal around and around with her finger.

"Yes." She answered finally pushing a lock of wet hair behind her ear.

The girl smiled and then waved enthusiastically to an approaching gaggle over Xochitl's shoulder.

As three other girls disturbed the water in the tub as they surrounded her, she couldn't help but sigh and gaze awkwardly into the water. As it was they chattered around her, paying her no mind except to cast a few glances her way.

When one gasped and pointed at her however, she fast became the center of attention, "… You've love bites all over your body!" The girl, a pretty brunette with green eyes reached out a finger to trace the imprint of Byakuya's lips on the Xochitl's neck. When Xochitl flinched away from the touch the others looked between one another.

The redhead, whose name Xochitl knew to be Caeli, smiled diffusing the situation with her easy-going nature. "My! Your patron must really appreciate your skin, such a lovely tan, like pale caramel!"

The other girls nodded, eyeing Xochitl almost enviously. She gave a half-hearted shrug, fingering her neck self-consciously.

"Well," A black-haired girl leaned back placing her arms up on the side of the tub, "At least yours seems avid. My most regular is a limp noodle."

Caeli laughed, pulling her luxurious red hair from the bun atop her head, "They can't all be stallions."

"I'd kill for one who could just get it up!" The black-haired girl, Rin, Xochitl recalled, said with a roll of her eyes, her large breasts nearly visible above the waterline.

"You're not kidding. Most are one and done," Chiyoko, the green-eyed brunette pouted. She shot a glance at the new girl who was conspicuously quiet, "Seems like yours is quite eager. A bit of a sadist?"

Xochitl's eyes grew large and her mouth fell open.

Caeli laughed again, flicking water at the girl across from her, "Don't be so rude, Chi! He's probably just passionate! Eh, Xochitl? Say- I'll trade with you- my last few have been a real snore-,"

"Don't bother," Rin scoffed, "Don't you know the rumors about our newest little courtesan? The noble that's marked her so kindly has paid for all her time for this month and into the next." This was not true to Xochitl's knowledge, but once more she kept her silence. Again she caught covetous looks from the women around her.

"Wow, that's something…" Caeli murmured, her arms falling to her sides, splashing the water, her gaze distant. She woke from whatever daze she'd fallen into and smiled again with enthusiasm, "Maybe you'll be one of the lucky ones and he'll install you in his house as his permanent mistress!"

Xochitl just stared. Luckily one of the other girl's stole the redhead's attention, "That's pretty rare! But then there was…" The new courtesan seemed to fade into the background.

_I don't want to be any man's mistress. _Xochitl thought, but she did not voice this opinion aloud; they already thought her strange.

* * *

The evening fell around him entirely too quickly. He had spent the day catching up on evaluations, overseeing training exercises at the barracks, and perusing reports from his spies on the comings and goings of some of the more _**ambitious**_ members of the Kuchiki clan. Before he knew it darkness had gathered outside and the lamps around the barracks had been lit. He closed his files and turned off the lamp on his desk.

As he headed down the path toward the main gate he realized it had gotten quite late. Supper at the Kuchiki manse had come and gone. But his absence would not seem unusual as the lady of the house left that morning and he tended to work later (which he did unconsciously) when his sister was not in residence to have the evening meal with him. In fact during his sister's absences it was rare for him to make much of an appearance at the house at all, spending most of his time at the Squad Six Headquarters. He didn't so much mind the quiet when Rukia was gone; it was the feeling of emptiness that settled around the manse that kept him stationed in the barracks more often than not.

But as he headed home, he found his steps slowing. He knew he could not go back. The emptiness would be suffocating. He hated to admit it, but that desolation had started to steal over him even when Rukia was home. In emptiness one only found unbearable thoughts, suspicions, and musings that called forth… _**emotions**_. Emotions like guilt.

The look of the girl's sleeping face wavered behind his eyes. He stopped, his fists clenching. Byakuya knew if he were to go home he would end up sending the boy for her.

He had resolved himself to allowing her the night to recuperate. He had told himself he was doing her a kindness. But it was more than that. The demon had been sated for the moment, but who was to say when it would rouse, awakening his hunger? She had only just surrendered her innocence to him and already he had demanded so much of her. Yet it wasn't just his sense of propriety that stirred when she left each night… He was becoming… Dare he think it? He was becoming…

_Curious_.

Interim Lesson: There is Danger in a Wandering Mind

* * *

AN: The OCs, Xochitl's fellow courtesans, in this chapter will not likely make another appearance, as fun as they are to write. Still I'd love your opinion of the scene!

Much love to those who have stopped by to follow or favorite this fic; it means a lot to me!

My honest wish is for you to continue to enjoy! Thanks again!


	7. Lesson Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Fair warning, despite the title, there is no sex in this chapter…

* * *

Fulfillment

Lesson 5:

A Gentle, But Firm Hand…

* * *

He waited. He paced. Anxiety was prickling at him, a feeling he was not accustomed to. He had not slept well the night before. His quarters at the barracks were private, quiet, isolated from the rest of the squad, but the silence had only plagued him.

He had found himself in the courtyard where the chirp of crickets was accompanied by the buzz of conversation from the main lodgings of his subordinates. He heard the clack of dice on the wooden floor boards and muffled laughter. There was a genial atmosphere behind the shoji screens that was simply the camaraderie of men (the few women in his squad were housed on the other side of the courtyard and he did not venture near) who had trained and served together. Alcohol was not allowed in the barracks after all, it could only be their close companionship that prompted the happy air. The amity seemed to mingle with the lighting inside the barracks creating a warm glow. Byakuya paused a moment, allowing it to permeate the hard exterior.

Two squad members arriving back from duty happened upon him and couldn't have been more surprised to see him standing on the path outside their quarters. They quickly saluted him, which he acknowledged momentarily before turning his back on them and striding away. He had gone back to his own chambers at that point, but sleep still evaded him. Yet he closed his eyes. The thought that finally had him drifting was that the following night, he would not be alone.

But as it was, he was anxious for her arrival, and it showed in his patterned steps across the floor in front of the entrance to the guest house. When he felt her approach, heard her light tread on the garden path he finally stopped. He was being somewhat reckless tonight he knew. The shoji doors were open behind him, the candlelight spilling forth from inside, yellow warmth falling on the steps and pooling on the ground. He closed his eyes, his strict training allowing for almost instant calm to return. When she came to the end of the path before the steps, he was the straight-backed stoic nobleman she had accustomed herself to.

Xochitl hesitated. He was so tall the light behind him was slightly obscured, his features in shadow. Still he glowed, and it was more than the light, but strength and resilience, qualities that both intimidated and awed any who crossed his path. Her heart started once again and she bowed. Upon rising she realized his hand was extended toward her.

He helped her up the steps and when she stood in front of him he did not release her hand right away as he studied her face.

Her lips were glossed a fetching red that complimented her skin tone and pronounced their pouting quality and fullness. For a moment he was mesmerized. But the magic of beauty did not work on Byakuya Kuchiki. There was definitely a spell woven about her, but he had words to speak.

With one more breath in he did speak, and his voice was both hard and soft at the same time, reminiscent of conflicting emotions, "Are you not wary of me, now? Has no lesson made you fear me in the slightest?"

Was he really concerned with how she perceived him, or was this perhaps another game, a lesson to be played out once the shoji doors had closed behind them?

She stared up at him with moon-starved eyes, "You are a man."

She said this simply, held his gaze for a moment more before side-stepping and moving past him to venture inside. He wasn't sure what shocked him more, her unassuming statement or the fact that she had dismissed the subject by leaving him to stand there staring at the space she had occupied. But what baffled him was that she had spoken without accusation, bitterness, or contempt. There was no hint that she thought his sex repugnant or stereotypically chauvinistic. It had been just a simple statement, absolving him of his guilt if he were so inclined to stop playing the penitent sinner.

* * *

Typically they drank their tea in silence, but after a few minutes Byakuya spoke again.

His tea cup cradled in his palm, his other hand around it for support he did not look at her across the table as he asked, "Are you literate, Xochitl?"

She blinked, the surprise clear on her face. There was the slightest twitch to her brow that might've signaled her insult at the question. He realized too late that her fascination with Shodo the night before last might have simply been an astute appreciation of the art. It proved a kind of ignorance and, yes arrogance on his part. For a moment, he, Byakuya Kuchiki, became uncomfortably aware of his slight prejudices.

She quickly looked down into her tea, but could not help but look back up to lock eyes with him, her voice unwavering, "Yes, my lord. I know kanji, hiragana, and katakana." She dropped her eyes as she realized there must be a confrontational gleam to her eyes as he looked the tiniest bit taken aback.

"I see… In that case, would it please you to learn a few styles of Shodo?" He asked then took a sip of his tea, gauging her reaction surreptitiously over the rim of his cup. Again he had made an assumption and he nearly held his breath.

"Yes." No hesitation.

He found he was not surprised by the quick response, but for a moment he wondered if she were placating him as the client. He did not think she was so complacent, however, as to agree to something simply out of obligation. She had insisted that she was no liar and he was inclined to believe her, despite the fact that the emotions behind every move she made were still a mystery to him. Certainly she seemed to follow his directives without pause, but more than once she had proven to have a mind and will of her own. Was that eagerness in her eyes or was it resignation?

"Very well." He said.

The new robes her mistress had fitted her with were lovely, but would only be a hindrance to her. Her clothing was not Japanese, but Chinese in style: a gown of yellow, sleeveless and fitted to her torso before falling into an A-line skirt, tied with braided cords a deeper yellow at the waist. There was a diaphanous gauze shawl about her arms, this too a pale yellow that contrasted with her skin beautifully. The whole ensemble was breathtaking.

Still, after a quick glance at him she shed the mantle, carefully folding it and setting it aside. The tightness about her upper body, not to mention the corset underneath gave her a great deal of cleavage and she knew this too was not conducive to learning what he had in mind. She was left in a simple underdress of thin white material and the corset whose strings she loosened. Her waist was small as it was, but her mistress had insisted it was most fashionable to cinch ones waist even smaller; in what era Xochitl did not ask.

Able to breath with ease, she sank down onto her knees in front of the desk that he had prepared with rice paper, an ink stone, an ink stick, and brushes.

Despite her state of undress, which was just as appealing- if not more so than her naked form, he managed to begin a slow paced instruction.

Byakuya did not touch her but to position her hand around the brush. As he expected, she had a delicate touch when using the bamboo brush of fine goat hair. He only had to correct her form twice; she was a quick study, though he kept the pace even and steady, patience and reflection was the key here.

"A gentle, but firm hand you will find is relevant in most things, Xochitl." He said as he paced patiently around her.

He did not allow himself to be distracted by the rise and fall of her chest, her rhythmic breathing swelling her breasts so that they threatened to spill from the loosened corset. He was a serious artist, his eyes may have strayed more than once, but his mind did not drift from his tutelage.

By the end of their time together she had transcribed a verse of poetry from The Heike Monogatari. It was far from perfect, but it was well-done nonetheless and he was pleased, though one could never tell by the look on his face as he gazed at it. He gave a nod and set it back on the desk.

He helped her redress, an act that he performed with an almost clinical detachment. The sun was rising and he could not afford to let his lust rise with it. Still his fingers lingered on her skin at moments and when he draped the shawl over her shoulders he held her arms a moment as he closed his eyes, the scent of her hair wafting into his nose. Bergamot and honeysuckle.

He quickly released her and stepped back, "We will continue with Tensho and Reisho styles on the morrow."

She turned slowly to face him and nodded. The red that had colored her lips had been licked away as she concentrated, but her mouth was no less inviting.

"The boy will be waiting." He said and turned away lest his hand shoot out to grasp her wrist and draw her away from the door and into his eager embrace.

She bowed, "My lord."

Her departure was quiet, and left him irrationally agitated. But one deep breath and a glance at the desk eased him. Slowly he approached the desk to once more pick up the paper of uniform lines of black ink.

First line of the Heike Monogatari:

_**The knell of bells at the Gion Temple**_

_**Echoes the impermanence of all things.**_

_Impermanence._ The word echoed in his mind like the bells the poem spoke of. He was all too aware of the impermanence of things in this life. Like youth, a time of smiles, and laughter and a temper not yet moderated. Like the bonds shared with loved ones, mother, father… _wife_… _sister_…

That last thought rankled and the noble found that he had bitten the inside of his lip, a rust-like taste touching his tongue; definitely not as sweet as _hers_.

Yes. Things in this life were impermanent, just as they were in the world of the living, despite the difference in the passing of time. Briefly he wondered whether Rukia was enjoying herself during her time away. But his eyes fell on the poem again and he sighed.

_Impermanence_. He wondered when his newest venture would fade into just another memory.

He smirked. This time it wasn't the demon who replied to his musings.

Byakuya thought: _But there is so much more to teach._

* * *

Lesson 5: A Gentle, But Firm Hand…

* * *

AN: Thanks again to everyone who's stopped by! I'm actually gonna try my best to wrap this up at about 10 to an uneven 11 chapters, and hopefully in the next month, but we'll see!


	8. Lesson Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: A big thanks to OMG for the encouraging review! So glad you're having fun with this- it really is fun to write and let's face it I adore B. so to be able to write him is a thrill. I have much love for Kubo who made such a devastatingly awesome character for me to dote on! BTW… You think it's my summary? Bad?

Anyhow, thanks for stickin w/ me and for your kind words!

WTH?! No smut in this chapter either?

Don't worry- I can feel it comin! haha

* * *

Fulfillment

Lesson 6:

The Bonds We Forge

* * *

It was different. Teaching her was not like training his squad. Nor did it reflect the sessions he supervised when Rukia was beginning her instruction on all that was expected of a noble lady. He did not recall his sister's Shodo lessons being much like this at all (Rukia's singular artistic talents were best utilized when drawing Chappy in various forms).

He watched her delicate hand grip the brush as he'd taught her, her lacquered nails gleaming gold in the lamplight.

Her mistress had carefully applied the paint herself, saying as she made long even strokes, "Whatever this man asks for- give to him. We will simply keep enticing him with subtle changes to your appearance. A man likes a versatile creature in both life and love. But he is noble and obedience is very important… Hold steady, Xochitl! This paint is expensive!"

Xochitl had remained silent, careful not to stir as her mistress demanded. But her mind was working behind the dark eyes that she kept on her hands.

She knew somehow that though the nobleman valued obedience as her lady had said, he could not truly appreciate a person's worth until they acted with honest intentions and not simply to appease. Still, who was she to question any of his orders?

She worked quietly, diligently, rarely if ever looking up; thus she did not seem intent on his approval. This too, was different for him. From his subordinates to his sister, when under his watchful gaze they all seemed to await his word with bated breath. On occasion she would pause, scrutinize her work, a look on her face that he couldn't help but find both intriguing and slightly irritating.

Those moments of single-minded focus in which she would frown like a precocious child reminded him much of his sister.

Two days passed like this in which he would give her a simple lesson in a chosen style and then allow her to copy from a scroll of poetry. Once or twice he would dictate a verse from memory and she would dutifully scrawl it in her increasingly artistic hand. They would pass much of this time however in silence. Sometimes he would catch up on his own work, but most often he would walk the floor, patient and unassuming, or simply sit enjoying the soft "swish, swish" the sound of the brush on the pricey paper as he sipped a cup of tea.

* * *

On the night before Rukia's return he found he could not bear the silence. He needed to hear her speak, craved the dip and flow of her slightly accented voice.

This night he decided to meet her in the garden, closer to the hidden gate in the wall that she would slip through. He paused to gaze at the night blooming jasmine when he heard a sound that swept shivers down his spine.

A breathy laugh escaped Xochitl as she stood just inside the gate, her hood pushed back. She seemed excited about something. The boy, standing just far enough through the gate that he could be seen, was poised to leave when she held up a hand to forestall him. The boy eyed her warily with a scowl that reminded Byakuya of someone…

He watched as Xochitl reached into her cloak and then produced a small cloth bag. She held it out to the boy in her palm with a smile.

_A trick of the moonlight._ Byakuya told himself. She had never once smiled in his presence.

Xochitl reached her hand forward a bit more as the boy frowned in suspicion, looking between her smiling face and the bag she offered.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

When the boy still did not take the offering she raised her other hand, pressing her fingertips to her thumb she indicated her mouth. The boy's brow furrowed further, but after a moment more of hesitation he snatched the bag from her hand and pulled at the drawstrings to investigate its contents. As he dug into the bag he kept an eye on her with clear misgiving. When he pulled a star-shaped candy from the bag and held it up to give it the once over Xochitl gave a soft laugh again. She reached out her hand to ruffle his hair though he was taller than her (the boy was not so much a boy as he was a youth, he looked to be fourteen or fifteen and could not have been much older in soul years). He swatted her hand away with agitation even as he popped a piece of candy into his mouth. Her hands were a bit too quick to follow and though the boy understood her next gestures, he just snorted and turned his back to her.

She watched him leave for a moment a fond smile on her face. She turned on her heel to head down the path.

Byakuya waited for her in the guest house; she had not noticed his presence so she did not take note of his departure ahead of her. He did not greet her as she entered and bowed. He said nothing as she seated herself on her knees behind the desk.

Silence reigned for a long time. He was agitated and he could not say- _**no**_- could not _**acknowledge**_ the reason for it. He simply watched as she set up the desk, preparing her ink, smoothing the paper, selecting a brush from the box at her side. When she was satisfied, she poised her brush over the paper and began where she had left off previously.

He allowed the quiet between them for a time, but he wanted to hear her voice.

"The boy, does he speak to you?"

She startled, a drop of ink falling to her paper. She frowned at the black dot now marring her careful composition. The pout of her lips he saw out of the corner of his eyes and he found his jaw clenching. He looked away.

"May I start again?" She asked lifting her head slowly to look at him.

He could not deny her, not her voice, not her eyes. He gave her a new sheet of rice paper and watched as she set aside her spoiled work and started again fresh. He waited.

She paused in her reorganizing to reply, "The boy does not speak, my lord."

"I'm aware of that, Xochitl." He replied patiently, "Yet you know how to communicate with him alternately?"

She bit her lip lightly, shooting him a slightly apologetic look as she had spoken before she had considered. Of course he knew. There was little this man did not know. Then she nodded, "Yes, my lord, I sign to him. But he will not… _**speak**_ to me in that way either."

"I see." He said. The silence encroached again and she looked down to set to work again.

But as though she knew his desire, she set the brush down and folded her hands in her lap and spoke again, "He is the first person I met… well- in a way. He knocked me down- he was running… He gave me this look like I was in his way- but then he helped me to my feet. Before I could thank him, he was off again." He watched in awe as she hid the small smile that colored her voice.

His eyes narrowed, "What is he to you?"

The question surprised her, and the hand she had hidden her mouth with fell to her lap. The smile was gone and she simply stared at him in that neutral way.

Again he was reminded that she had never smiled for _**him**_.

After a time she lowered her gaze and mused, "I… would call him my friend. I did not know him _**before**_ and though he will not speak to me… I _**know**_ him." She looked up again, her eyes questioning whether he understood.

He approached her slowly and then stopped, the desk between them. She held his gaze though she had to crane her neck slightly as he towered over her. Anticipation tickled low in her belly like a feather brushing her insides.

"The truest of bonds that we forge are often times unspoken." He told her.

That morning, after another lesson in Gyosho, Byakuya escorted her through the garden to the gate for the first time.

The boy was surprised to see the nobleman, but sketched a quick bow and moved beyond the gate to wait outside. Leaning back against the enclosing wall he smirked and stared up into the ever-lightening sky.

Before she bowed and headed out into the morning, Xochitl asked if he'd like her to show him a few of the signs she knew. He agreed and he thought he might've seen her lips curl in the dawning light. But she bowed and was gone too soon to truly tell.

Still he couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that graced his face.

_Teach me little Xochitl. I'm at your mercy._

* * *

Lesson 6: The Bonds We Forge

* * *

AN: Three chapters to go! I'm excited! Though fair warning that they might get a tad bit long- I might stretch into four chapters just in case!

Thanks again to everyone who's graciously reviewed and given this fiction a chance!


	9. Lesson Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Thanks to Tlcatlady (love the name by the way) for your musing in review form! I like to think Rukia's introduction into B.'s life has afforded him a more gracious attitude toward others (though of course our guy only hints at his attachment to people 4 the most part).

Maia.Ander: Stoked to have you! I know exactly how this ends of course- but I'm very excited to see how it plays out off of my rough outline! Stick w/ me, please! And thanks for taking a minute!

I appreciate all of those who have stopped by, reviewed, favorited, and followed- I feel loved! Thanks!

Ah, and I decided it was time to light it up a bit- so fair warning about SC. YAY! Oh and the scene will be generally over-dramatized and slightly angsty- love it! And you guessed it- long.

* * *

Fulfillment

Lesson 7:

To End and Begin, To End Again

* * *

Byakuya knew the sound of her footsteps by now. He knew her pace and each step she took closer to him brought anticipation. There was steady cloud cover tonight, the moon, though bright, phased in and out from behind heavy silver-lined clouds. The starlight was nearly non-existent. He knew that there would be rain soon. Not tonight, but soon.

She was simply an outline in the dark. A silky shadow that glided toward him, hips sharply outlined in whatever outfit her mistress had dressed her in. The corners of his lips twitched as he watched her approach. The silver-sky goddess showed her face as Xochitl stopped in front of him, her features were illumined and her eyes lit like fire-swept obsidian. She had taken her cloak off just inside the gate; the air was humid. A storm was most certainly coming.

They walked the garden path slowly, companionably, side by side. Xochitl breathed in the night, the herbs nestled amongst the flowers, the rich scent of dark soil, and the rain-threatening sky. She had never before had the chance to leisurely take in his garden. But even now, walking next to him she found herself more aware of his presence than the beauty around her. To her, he was more beautiful than anything under the night or in the breaking dawn. But she was only a courtesan.

When she stepped into the lamplight of the guesthouse a few steps ahead of him he paused at the doors.

A growl was purring in his chest, rising until it might've become a snarl if it burst from his lips. But he contained himself.

A maroon, gold bordered chiffon saree hugged her; the drape of the shawl was sheer giving a tantalizing glimpse of her bare midriff. Her thick hair was braided down her back a golden ribbon entwined in the locks.

Had she been a true courtesan, when she turned to look at him she might have smiled in innocent invitation or smirked seductively, but she just looked at him a question in her eyes. Even that was enough however, to force him to swallow, his jaw aching.

He had been very good of late, very patient. He had taught her four of five styles of Shodo within the last two days. While normally such time-honored art might take months, perhaps years to truly perfect, she was an avid student and learned quickly. Honestly the pace he had set had more to do with the fact that she seemed so eager.

But tonight there was no desk and she waited a bit anxiously for him to reveal his intentions as she sat across from him at the low table a teacup in her hands.

"Have you been practicing in your spare time?" He asked, his eyes in the depths of his own teacup.

"Yes. I am most grateful to you for allowing me to borrow a few brushes." She brushed a stray curl behind her ear.

He gave a nod. "Then a brief break from lessons should not disrupt you." He said and set his teacup on the table.

She shook her head setting her own cup down, her eyes on her hennaed hands.

Byakuya removed the table, setting it aside and when they sat across from one another he watched her for a time.

Finally he said, "How do you greet him- the boy?"

She paused a moment in thought and then said, "I ask him how he is." She curved her hands, her knuckles together and rolled them forward then pointed to him with her index finger. "How are you." She said as she repeated the gesture.

He copied her movement perfectly and he thought her eyes might have brightened a bit as she watched him.

His gestures were smooth and precise; he was a natural at a language that did not require one to speak. She should not have been surprised at how quickly he picked it up.

He did not find it surprising that she did not hesitate to correct him. But when she rose to stand behind him to help position his hands his mind took flight far from the language she was teaching him.

Without thought he took hold of her wrists and pulled her around and into his lap. Her kohl-lined eyes were wide.

"Kiss me, Xochitl." He said without preamble, his eyes intent on her hennaed lips.

Her lips parted, but no sound passed them. Her mind was flying, but there were no solid excuses for which to deny him. She shifted slightly so that she could raise a tentative hand to his cheek. Her fingertips were just as soft as the rest of her body, the touch somehow more sensual than anything he'd ever experienced. But it wasn't just her touch; it was the look in her eyes. She let her lids fall over her eyes further to hide the emotion he had glimpsed, dark thick lashes tangling as she leaned closer.

It was the first time he had not fully taken from her and it felt good to feel a bit of her passion as she touched her lips to his. It was subtle, soft and innocent as everything about her, yet he felt the eagerness. But she broke off before he sensed her rising want.

His hand slid up her spine and into the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Again." He breathed as he pulled her closer. She gave in, fell in, surrendered. His kisses were ardent, fevered. He'd been starving himself and now he only wanted to feel her. His lips fell to her jaw and suddenly her hands were pressing against his chest, pushing.

"You must not mark me!" She insisted, trying to catch her breath.

His eyes twinkled, "Oh? And why is that?"

Shame overwhelmed her and she could no longer meet his gaze. How had he forgotten? Or was he completely resigned to this ending?

"This is my last night in your service, my lord. Tomorrow… My company has already been requested by another… nobleman." She tried to keep her voice neutral, but she heard her breath waver.

The silence made her flinch and she chanced a look at his face.

Nothing. He was a statue, a sculpture, very beautiful, but a piece the artist had forgotten to infuse with any feeling. He did not wish to feel. Still, anger seeped through despite his refusal to acknowledge his immediate reaction.

She spoke again because the silence made the shame worse, "My mistress owns a tea house on the opposite side of the Rukon District, nearer to Seiretei…It is a front for… She asked me to serve… And- that's where- he saw me." She finished in a whisper.

Byakuya had forgotten. Forgotten time, forgotten place, forgotten his guilt, and forgotten what she was… He did not know where such cruelty came from as he sat there rigidly, but it was there like a poison on his tongue, "So you wish to go to this man unmarked? Do you really think he will pay much mind to such a thing, knowing that you are a whore?" The word had never touched his mind before, let alone passed his lips and there was instant regret. But he was not a man to recant.

She jerked back, her hands feeling as though they had been scorched, much too close to his vicious heart. The look on her face was a mixture of shock, hurt, and ultimately anger. It was the most emotion she had ever allowed him to see and she was suddenly trembling with it.

His hands fell away from her and she rose to her feet with a tense sort of grace as she told him, "That-that is- an _**ugly **_word!" She could not look at him; her face was hot, her emotion clutching her throat so tightly she felt tears prickling at her eyes. It was clear to him that she did not know what to do with such emotion- so unused to being provoked. This was something he had not seen in her and though he himself felt a cold seething kind of feeling in his veins, he watched her, curiosity veiled. Her heart rate was making each breath visibly swell her chest.

Finally she managed to speak, "I would like… if you would please dismiss me."

He could not help but be surprised at her words, yet he answered almost instantly, "No."

She shook her head stubbornly, her whole body flushing with her newfound ire, "I beg your pardon my lord, but I will be leaving now." Two steps and he was on his feet and in her path. She nearly collided with him.

"I did not dismiss you." He looked down at her.

She backed away slowly. The hurt collided with the anger and was so obvious in her eyes now the color of her irises was lighter than ever with the dazzle of tears, "I no longer request your permission."

He liked that. The bars were wearing, the barrier that had been placed thinning.

When he advanced she held up her hands as though to keep him at bay though she knew there was no escaping his reach. So when he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her to him she was not surprised, but still she tried to wriggle free. She managed to turn in his arms, but he only held tighter to her middle, pressing himself against her back he whispered in her ear, "Do you mean to fight me?"

She paused in her struggles, already panting slightly. She let him feel her quick, agitated heartbeats for a time and then broke free.

But he was lightning personified. He was a shinigami.

Her feet kicked at air and she fell against the pallet. She gritted her teeth, eyes blurring with watery frustration. But the anger had hold. She scrambled to her knees and pushed up on her toes to get her feet under her. His hand grasped her ankle and with a tug she lay on her back, his arms on either side of her like a cage. His eyes were gray waves whipped up by storm gales; gazing into them confused her. She turned her head away.

"I'll ask you once more: Do you mean to fight me?" His breath was a winter breeze in her ear and a tremor swept through her with the cold.

Xochitl thought. In reality she was indebted to him. If not for his "patronage" she would be in greater debt to the mistress. She was safe under Lilith's roof and for that safety- for this life that she had chosen- she paid with her body. But the stab of hurt she felt deeply made her aware that it wasn't simply gratitude that kept her there. Nevermind that she was a speck of dirt, a grain of sand under his feet- he made her feel.

He smirked when she simply closed her eyes, her cheek pressed to the bedding.

"You should be aware by now that I have no desire to take a woman who will not have me." He said. His lips were closer to her skin now, his face buried in the curve of her neck. He snapped his teeth audibly as though to nip her. She made a sound, part gasp, part growl. The reaction pleased him. A soft chuckle from him, a sound she never expected and her eyes flew open. He drew back to meet her gaze and her eyes overflowed. She bit her lip and turned her head away again, but his hand slid gently under her jaw. He brought his mouth down to hers slowly, then licked along her bottom lip before kissing her. The salt on her lips was honey-sweet and the kiss deepened. Her resistance shattered and her lips melded to his in helpless reciprocation.

She did not protest when he slowly undressed her.

All she could do when his fingers found the depths of her, one, then two, was arch her back, pressing herself into his palm.

His control wavered. He thrust his fingers deeper, faster. He wanted to push until his fingers were not enough for her, until she needed his strength between her thighs. Then and only then did he want her to know satisfaction. He vowed that she would only find fulfillment in his arms.

His fingers were sticky, wet with her juice and he circled her nipples with her own sweetness. Each breath she took wavered and a whine escaped her when his tongue licked away all the nectar he had trailed from her breasts to her stomach.

He feasted up and down her body. But she would not beg. Still for him her gasps and moans were not enough. He forced himself to stop, just barely as it were. She could feel his hurried breathing, his chest slick against her own as he sat up enough to look her in the eye. When he intertwined his fingers with hers she whispered, "My lord…"

"Xochitl." He said prompting her.

She shook her head, tossing it right to left in denial her chest heaving, "My lord… My lord… My lord…"

"Xochitl." He said her name with more force, his fingers teasing languidly in her folds again. His other hand squeezed tighter around her own.

Her whole body shuddered, wound tight, her muscles straining, tense with longing.

"_**Please**_." She sighed.

Again he helped her dress, his hands brushing over her incredibly slowly.

When the shoji opened and she stood in the doorway, her back to him, Byakuya sighed.

"What I said… It was unacceptable… And beneath me… Beneath you." His eyes were boring holes into the floorboards, his fists clenched, nearly trembling at his sides. But he took a silent breath and looked up only to stare at her back. "Forgive me." He said. It sounded more like an insistence than an apology, but it was as good as could be expected from such a proud man.

Moments passed.

Xochitl gave a laugh, "Are all nobles so contrary?"

He heard the smile in her voice before she turned to grace him with it. "You… surprise me." She admitted, her accent caressing the words. The girl turned into the sunrise.

He did not walk her to the gate this time. He stood and watched the sun chase away the shadows.

* * *

Lesson 7: To End to Begin, To End Again

* * *

AN: Thank you!

I realize that I teased- jerk that I am…

Oh and to any of you ASL adepts, God bless you! I myself have a minimal grasp of it (I try to pick it up here and there), but while I'd love to take some courses I have yet to work it all into my schedule! But it's a beautiful language and I hope to master it someday! My interest came about due to personal experience w/in my family. Anyone who knows developmental therapy techniques knows that ASL is one of the first go-tos! Well, if anyone knows some good online resources, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review!


	10. Lesson Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN:

Tlcatlady: You know when you're right you're right! And yeah- I realized that I used surprised in every other sentence for a paragraph or two and IDK what that was about- I apologize. My brain has been on overdrive! I'll probably go back and edit eventually! Thanks for reviewing!

Long chapter! I'm soooo bad! Oh and I just realized that Xochitl was kinda channeling Yumichika for a moment last chapter (had myself a giggle at work when I realized).

The next few lessons are all Don'ts! Haha And I threw in a special lesson in this chapter- this is my warning for SC.

* * *

Fulfillment

Lesson 8:

Don't Stand in My Way

* * *

"So…" The woman said, "You are the Captain of the Sixth Division… The noble Byakuya Kuchiki." Her blue eyes caught the starlight and gleamed coldly like gems.

He said nothing.

A smile curled on her lips as she considered him. The boy watched from a distance, the power he felt rolling off of them made him wary of standing too close.

"Why have you called me here?" She said, the smile disappearing to be consumed by the stern mask she used for business.

Byakuya did not quite roll his eyes as he spoke almost dryly, "I did not call you here. I sent the boy with my request- there was no need for you to _**trouble**_ yourself in coming."

The woman laughed, shifting languidly on the stone bench in his garden. She leaned slightly on her hand at her side as she fixed him with a scheming glare, "Indeed. I suppose my curiosity got the better of me… To see a legend in the flesh…"

"I assume you have come with an answer to my request." He said stiffly, looking over her head at nothing in particular. She was lucky that her answer held so much weight to him.

"Oh yes," She breathed out. She had a seductive voice that matched her seductive smile, "Regarding my newest courtesan…" She gazed around her, looking over the garden with haughty disinterest.

The noble's fists curled at his sides, patience slowly cracking under the pressure of his anxiety.

"I'm afraid I must decline." She finally said, staring at the persea before she looked up at him, "I've already chosen her for another mission."

"You will send someone else." Cold, hard, his tone was not to be taken lightly.

Again that snake-like smile slid into place, "What makes you think she is not already _**deep**_ into the assignment? That she is not right now pinned beneath the noble body of a man such as yourself as he-,"

"Do not speak such vulgarities to me." He said through his teeth, the flare in his reiatsu like a noose threatening to tighten around her neck, but she was no weakling. Realizing he was a hairsbreadth away from losing himself in the tide, he inhaled deeply through his nose. When he exhaled he was straight, and tall, and unshakable, "Besides. I do not think you are so naïve as to risk my displeasure."

She laughed again her eyes to the sky, "Really? And why would I simply assume that you would not want the girl to entertain other clients?"

"Do not play with me." His eyes narrowed and he gave her his profile to keep her from seeing the light of frustration in his eyes. But he stood so rigidly his agitation was obvious.

The woman sighed, "Yes. I'm aware that for a man such as yourself your interest is… uncharacteristic…I wonder. What does a man of your caliber really want from my Xochitl? Surely you already know she is to have and not to hold?" There was a hardness to her voice, a pressing of truth in her tone that forced him to look at her.

But he had gained control again and his voice was expressionless, he was Byakuya Kuchiki once more. "Do not stand in my way."

Her gaze darkened, her nose wrinkled slightly as she sneered at him. But she had just as much experience as he did at hiding her thoughts and the look of challenge quickly disappeared. She rose to her feet, her intricate robes folded about her perfectly, giving the impression of grace and stature. She was very comely, this woman, but her heart had hardened a long time ago, and thus the beauty of her face was marred by tight, vicious lines.

She moved toward the gate, but paused, "Lord Kuchiki, it is not I that will stand in your way… I am truly sentimental at heart." Lilith flashed a brief gloating smile before she continued, "It is yourself." Her face became stone as she moved beyond the gate. _In time she will retreat from you. And you will not press the advantage._

* * *

"There were priests in the Rukon today… Monks. It was so strange. I've never seen the streets so quiet." She said. She leaned down to touch the petal of a tuberose and the scent of it mingled with her own.

"I thought you were not allowed out unless on… assignment." He cocked a brow at her. She smiled and it still astounded him.

She bit her lip to hide that impudent gesture and pretended not to have heard him.

It had been a week since the agreement between her mistress and this man, her noble tutor, had been arranged. Every night since then, she had walked these paths with him, sometimes in silence sometimes in easy conversation.

The change between them had been sudden, but oddly the transition between student and teacher, client and courtesan had come about smoothly. They were something new now… Just yet, they could not call themselves lovers, perhaps they never would, but the contract meant nothing. Surely Byakuya was being extorted by the girl's mistress, but he chose not to think about it. It did not matter to him that he paid for her company for he valued their… friendship?

He shook his head, "You should not so carelessly wander the Rukongai, Xochitl. Not only do you risk your mistress' wrath…" He paused his eyes narrowing as he wondered what sort of punishment a woman such as Lilith would dole out for disobedience. If he were a weaker man he might have shuddered.

He continued, "A young woman such as yourself should not walk about un-chaperoned."

She stopped in her wandering to look up at him with a frown, "Un-chaperoned? Why does it matter for a woman such as myself? I am only a who-,"

His hand against her mouth silenced her, as he gazed down at her, the moonlight reflected in his eyes, "That is an ugly word, Xochitl. Do not repeat it in my presence."

She thought her heart might rupture in her chest for an instant.

"As you wish, my lord." She murmured, her breath warm, her lips brushing his palm. He moved his hand to her cheek for a brief moment and then turned to begin walking again. She fell in beside him.

A companionable silence took over for a time.

"The priests are from the southern provinces, where traditional temples still hold much influence. They come every few years to burn offerings at the abandoned temple in the Seiretei." Byakuya informed her.

"Abandoned temple?" She asked, the subtle excitement in her tone nearly made him smile.

"Yes, there are ruins of a temple once built by those southern priests in the far eastern corner of the Seiretei. No one worships there anymore… It is a different age." He sounded the slightest bit wistful. He heard her sigh and he turned to see that she had stopped a few steps behind.

"The girls tell me that the south is very different…" She gazed into the sky. Byakuya had the strong desire to kiss her at that moment, but he would not do so in the open.

"Come." He said and she instantly turned and reached for his hand, allowing him to lead her toward the guesthouse.

One week glided into the next and while the territory being explored was new it seemed all too natural. It became a routine that oddly enough did not grow old or wearisome, it simply was.

Lesson 8: Don't Stand in My Way

* * *

Special Lesson:

Don't Make Me Wait

* * *

One late night/early morning, rain pelted the roof of the guest quarters and the lightning flashed and lit up each corner of the room for a brief moment.

Byakuya sighed and rose to his feet- reasoning that he could not expect her to venture out in such weather. He was pleasantly startled when he heard splashing outside, the sound of hurried footsteps dashing in puddles. He looked up as Xochitl pushed back the shoji.

A ruined umbrella was in her one hand, her geta in the other. Her kimono was predictably soaked and clinging. Her lips were parted as she was still trying to catch her breath and her cheeks were warm.

She pushed back the hood of her cloak and spoke between breaths, "Forgive me my lateness, my lord… I did not mean to squander your time." She glanced over her shoulder as thunder shook the Seiretei, completely distracted by the raging storm she had braved. She looked back at him remembering herself suddenly. Bowing she said again, "Forgive me."

But forgiveness was not to be had. A captain of the Gotei Thirteen had precious little time to indulge in meetings that held no significance to his job. He could not afford to be forgiving.

Byakuya pulled her into the room and threw the shoji shut. She slipped in her wet socks and fell forward to the floor. But before she could right herself he was behind her, pulling her up to her knees and pushing at the wet shoulders of her kimono as he kneeled behind he.

As he stripped her of her clothes without hesitation he put his mouth to her neck his tongue of cold velvet lathing her skin as he loved to do.

He paused and she could feel his teeth threatening against her neck just below her jaw, "You should never make a man wait."

She gasped, flushing instantly as he cupped her sex, his arm around her waist.

"I- thought- I-I- you said the wait was half the battle." She could barely get the words out. She could feel him hard and straining against her back.

"It is." He replied and then bit down as he slid his middle finger inside of her, waiting for her to cry out before he continued, "What I meant was: You should never make _**me**_ wait." He nibbled at her earlobe as she undulated against his hand, the movement causing her to rub her rounded buttocks against his erection.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth. The demon, not so much tame as he was more patient, prowled at the edge of his mind. Byakuya smiled. He had decided some time ago that letting the beast free every once and a while was better than keeping him confined.

If it were not for the storm, her cries surely would have brought the servants running and Byakuya was both grateful and disappointed. A completely childish and rash part of him wouldn't have minded if they'd been caught.

He made short work of her, but even as he emptied himself within her, the scent of her drove that inner devil to madness and solidness once again. He pushed her down onto her back, the distance between them brief as he repositioned himself. The sound she made when he thrust inside her again insured that their time would pass in total abandon. His need was too great to tame in only an hour or even two. He wanted her voice to reach pitches even the storm could not drown out.

As he sweated over her, giving her no reprieve from his piercing thrusts or his gaze, he asked himself why she had not changed in his eyes so much despite her new enthusiasm. Of course he saw her differently than he had upon their first meeting and even on their second… When was it that he had stopped viewing her as a courtesan and started seeing her as a potential…

She wrapped her legs around him and he pulled her up, her ankles crossed behind his back and his arms circled her waist. Rolling her hips forward against him she put her arms around his neck and looked down into his eyes. Her long hair fell over them both; he could never get enough of the tickling sensation of it.

She moaned as he met her, thrusting up as she ground herself against him. He had broken her of that silly little habit of keeping still and silent, but the innocence of her face had not changed. The fact that she enjoyed his touch, that she writhed happily when he was deep inside her, only enflamed him and somehow gentled him at the same time. He was quite fond of this girl.

The thought made his stomach clench slightly and it wasn't simply because he was coming hot liquid magma inside of her. When she dropped her face to his shoulder and he listened to her breathe, he wanted to apologize to her.

For what, he did not know.

When she reached the shoji the apology died on his lips and he said instead, "Do not make me wait again."

She looked back at him. Her eyes were bottomless pits and he could feel himself on the edge of them. Those lips he had been kissing so vehemently, parted as though she were about to speak and he had to use all his restraint to keep from snatching her away from the door and back into their damning little world of sin and lust.

What she said next nearly broke him, "I will not make you wait."

If not for the hour, he would have taken her again.

* * *

Special Lesson: Don't Make Me Wait

AN: Thanks!


	11. Lesson Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Told you I was not playing around w/ getting these chapters out! Another fairly long chapter.

Also the name Ikarosu I believe is the Japanese equivalent for the name Icarus. I had a hard time finding a translation- so if this is wrong, please correct me!

* * *

Fulfillment

Lesson 9:

Don't Speak Unless Spoken To

* * *

Ikarosu watched from the gate night after night. From the gate he would watch as the strange girl floated down the garden path and ghosted between the trees. Even when she disappeared, he waited, hidden from sight so she did not know he watched. He did not wish for her or anyone else to know how intently he observed her. When the noble began to escort her, he began to hide his presence more carefully (though he was sure the noble did not miss a beat), but still Ikarosu would keep an eye on her.

Yet, he preferred if she simply believed that he was only an errand boy, that he did not enjoy their short walks to the nobleman's villa. She was always kind to him. Too kind, in a world that was not as gentle as she. He did little to encourage her kindness. He scowled when she spoke. He could read her lips perfectly, but he pretended he could not. Just as when she signed, he would simply roll his eyes or look at her as if her gestures were pure nonsense. No. The deaf servant, the silent fleet-footed errand-boy of the Rukongai did not encourage her friendship.

So when she came to his rescue one afternoon, he was staggered.

He normally steered clear of Koji and his thugs, though he was known to run messages for less than savory characters throughout the districts. Occasionally the gang, the most notorious and feared in any part of the Rukongai, would offer him odd jobs, a sort of you scratch our back and we won't beat you into dust arrangement. But for the most part there was mutual dislike and thus distrust between Ikarosu (due to his other associations) and the gang.

So when the boy realized one of his latest enterprises ran afoul of the notorious Ru-Dogs, he had tried to stay under their radar, but they had it out for him.

They cornered him, barking and snapping as dogs were wont to do.

"You runnin with Roku's punks now, ya little shit?" The boulder-like man, the enforcer of the gang and Koji's right hand, sneered. One meaty hand held Ikarosu by the collar. There was no chance at throwing the man off and making an escape; there were several sneering faces around him.

The spectators, citizens of the district blinked in dull-eyed fascination, but none would interfere in the gang's affairs and the boy could only glare at both the beast holding him and the sheep gawking from a distance.

The boy could read the lips of even the worst mumblers and the taunting and intimidation continued; all he could do was bare his teeth. Even when the Ru-Dogs began to push him between them and slap at him, occasionally lodging a punch at him, he knew better than to retaliate.

When she appeared, it was not only the boy that was shocked, the gang members blinked in bewilderment. But their astonishment faded, leering smiles taking the place of surprise. Her back was to him; she had placed herself between him and The Boulder. She must have spoken to the big man because Ikarosu could see the man flash his yellowed teeth in an unsavory grin, as he looked down at her. But she ignored the man's words and turned to put a feathery hand to the boy's face.

But the movement of her lips and the look of concern in her eyes escaped him; his eyes were on the rock-like fist raised to her. He could not react quickly enough. He saw it all as though time had slowed. The Boulder's fist struck her down, catching her in the side of the head. The blow was not hard enough to knock her unconscious, but still it dropped her to the ground reeling. On trembling hands and knees the world danced for Xochitl and was full of pain.

Finally Ikarosu reacted, extending her the same courtesy she had tried to give to him, quickly stepping up to put himself in front of The Boulder before he could advance on her.

His heart was pounding in his chest, fearing for her felt strange, yet right. But he dared to blink and he was tossed aside, punched soundly in the gut by some faceless goon and then swatted away again. So much for momentary thoughts of heroism.

He found himself on the ground outside of the circle of muscle and sinew. He could feel the dangerous vibe of bad intentions rolling off them as they encroached on her, hiding her from view. His knee-jerk reaction, despite the ache throughout his body was to throw himself at their backs. But then the old woman appeared. He barely registered her helping him to his feet. She forced him to face her, but his eyes were over her head searching for an opening.

She grabbed his jaw. She was shorter than him, tiny, shriveled, but her eyes and her grip were hard. He looked down at her to follow the movement of her lips.

"No. Your strength is not enough, Child. But there are shinigami on patrol at the other end. As fast as you can- try to get one's attention. Perhaps one will be kind!"

He frowned, he was breathing heavily. There was so much racket in his mind, his own unused voice screaming at him, he could not think. But the old woman shook his jaw and he snapped to. He bolted away.

* * *

The reason Ikarosu was so valued as a messenger was not simply because he was silent and did not question, but because his feet could fly over the ground. He was Hermes, clever and quick, his lightning pace comparative to that of a trained shinigami's.

He had not expected to see the tall noble in the western Rukongai, but when he did his feet halted and he stood in a cloud of his own dust for a moment staring at him. He did not believe in luck, but he did believe in fate.

He was not inclined to trust soul reapers, and even less inclined to think much of the nobility, but he knew this man was different.

Byakuya was surprised to say the least when the boy came out of nowhere around a corner and stopped across the square. The Sixth Division had been charged with the task of infiltrating a hidden workshop in that particular area of the Rukongai. Reports had come in that some odd experiments were taking place and while this would normally be the jurisdiction of the Twelfth Division, there were some well-known criminals that needed to be rooted out before the other division could begin their own investigation. This job had been tasked to the Sixth because it was rumored that the experiments were being funded by one of the lesser noble clans. The Captain of the Sixth had extensive knowledge of all the clans and felt it his duty to dole out justice whenever one might step out of line to soil the name of the noble class.

He would not have paused to acknowledge the boy, as he was on duty, but there was blood drying on the boy's lips and his normally well taken care of clothing was dirty. But it was his eyes that caused Byakuya alarm. Desperation, determination, and demand glinted in the dark green depths.

The boy signed.

Xochitl had taught Byakuya some basic sign; he recalled how gentle her hands had been when directing his own into the proper positions. He focused. But the boy was too quick and none of his gestures seemed familiar. She had never taught him signs such as "gang", "assholes", or "danger".

Ikarosu's frustration was growing; he slowed his signing, but still the man did not seem to understand.

But ice travelled down the captain's spine as he watched as the boy crossed his index and middle finger, folding the other three into his palm and touched either side of his nose in the sign for rose. The boy then traced his bottom lip.

Xochitl had shown him the sign the boy used for her (which she had only learned from the old woman when she had snuck out to the teahouse). She said that he liked to say she talked too much and that was why her lips were always so red. He would sign rose and then trace his bottom lip teasingly.

"Renji." Byakuya called to his lieutenant.

The red-head turned to him, "Sir?"

"I have something I must see to. I leave you in charge here." The captain said as he began to stride away.

Renji frowned, but did not protest as he watched his captain shunpo after a rather quick street urchin who he thought he might recognize.

His captain had been acting odd this past month or so. Renji could not put his finger on it but his noble captain had seemed agitated and more strict than usual for a time. But within the few weeks the man he had been skirting around and treating with more respect than usual made a quick recovery. Strange, although he was still a bit on the distracted side, at the least his irritation with everyone and everything had lessened to a degree. In fact, Renji had thought he might've seen a very satisfied gleam in the other man's eye on more than one occasion. He had to admit he was both curious and unnerved by whatever had afforded his captain those rare moments of gratification. He had suspected that the unpleasant mood earlier in the month had much to do with his best friend's developing relationship. He himself could not claim to be thrilled with the newest development in Rukia's life, but she had a very large portion of his heart and he wanted her to be happy.

The lieutenant sighed. Between the Kuchiki siblings he wasn't sure who set him on edge more.

* * *

There was nothing but pain. Xochitl's world had narrowed to that simple feeling as her arm was crushed in the giant's hand. There was another man at her back, gripping her hard by the hair, and for a brief moment she had recalled hands winding passionately in her hair, just skirting the edge of pain. But this man had no intention of easing and then kissing her warmly and his hand beneath her kimono squeezing at her breast was repulsive. These men she would refuse to cry out for though, regardless of the sharp discomfort. The hand was intent on breaking her arm, nevermind that she was clawing at it with her free hand. She was not sure how much further these men would take things, but it did not matter because soon there was blood.

Warm dazzling drops hit her face, the spray splattering the front of her kimono with crimson color. The man in front of her was screaming and gripping at the stump where his forearm had been with clear pale-faced agony. She looked down and a disembodied hand was still around her arm, but there was no longer any force behind it. She brushed it off with a gasp and realized that the other hands on her had disappeared. She looked over her shoulder to see that the man was on the ground, terror screwing his features as he stared over her head. She looked ahead, saw Koji's enforcer on the ground groveling and cursing, and then there was a blur of white and black in her vision. She stared at the symbol on the white haori for what seemed an eternity and then the boy was grabbing her upper arm and hurrying her away.

She looked back as she stumbled along behind Ikarosu, but all she could see was the sword dripping blood in the hands of her sensei.

* * *

The job had wrapped up more quickly than Renji had thought, but his captain had still not returned. He debated internally, but still found himself heading in the direction he had seen his captain take. He still knew these streets, still frequented them on his days off to gamble or have tea with the old woman at the teahouse. As he turned a corner he was nearly run down by the boy he finally recognized as Ikarosu. The boy's arm was slung protectively over the shoulders of a young woman he was hustling away.

There were tears streaking the woman's face and bright blood had sprayed her cheeks and chin. The golden color had drained from her skin and she breathed harshly, her eyes wide.

Renji watched until the couple disappeared over the bridge. Then he turned and headed forward again when he was brought to a standstill by the feel of his captain's furious reiatsu. He hurried onward and rounded a corner only to catch sight of his captain looming over one of Koji's gang.

The vice-captain blinked. The man on the ground was Koji's enforcer, a face associated with terror in these streets, yet there was real fear marring his ugly face. A shiver rushed up Renji's spine as he saw the look of cold fury on Byakuya's face, a look that he had not seen often, but knew enough to have a healthy respect for. If Byakuya had stepped in to protect the girl as Renji surmised, his captain would have merely held the man off emotionlessly and then sheathed his sword, leaving the scum to fear his lingering presence. But for his captain to stand over this man, with such fear-inducing reiatsu, the man must have insulted his pride in the worst way. Still Renji couldn't help but look back over his shoulder at where the errand boy and the woman had disappeared. He couldn't help, but wonder…

* * *

Lesson 9: Don't Speak Unless Spoken To

* * *

AN: You can't have a story about Byakuya w/out Renji, right? I love him so- I really do. It always surprises me that he looks like such a punk (YUM!), but is really pretty respectful and under it all is such a tenderhearted thing!

Also I hope you enjoyed this little look at Ikarosu. I have a big soft spot for him.


	12. Lesson Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN:

OMG: As always I'm thrilled when you review! Truly, your support of this fiction is endearing. And I do believe you're right. OCs make ppl nervous- indeed- no one wants someone to jump in and mess up any of the dynamic relationships that have already formed among the cast. But I find as a writer, I have to have something of my own to manipulate- something I can fully control. Now that I think about it- I haven't seen too many ethnic OCs either-odd because Kubo himself has introduced some nice diversity. In any case: Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou, for your gracious reviews! Oh and you had me dying with that _emotional_ _retard_ comment! Could you imagine accusing him of that to his face? Hilarious!

Leyshla Gisel: Thanks very much for making me smile- maybe blush! Stick around!

Tlcatlady: I do love your comments and compliments, thanks for taking the time! I want to thrill ya!

My humblest thanks to everyone, whose reviewed, favorited, and followed! Please stay with me!

* * *

Fulfillment

Lesson 10:

Guilt is a Marriage of Conflict and Regret

* * *

The tension in the air pulsed around her. Perhaps it was only the strong beating of her heart, the anxiety forcing it to pound in her ears. She took a breath. What had she to fear? But it wasn't so much fear as it was the knowledge that a possible rift had formed. It had never been her intention to care so much in the first place, yet here she was- waiting for the cresting of the tidal waves.

She drew her injured arm closer to her chest, trying to keep her hand from forming a fist.

Ikarosu, her now self-appointed body guard, watched from inside the gate, his arms folded over his chest, a frown on his face. Feeling his eyes on her back, she smiled a reassurance over her shoulder. She gave a wave, hoping she did not betray her nerves. But she knew better than anyone that those with few words to speak could read a person's body with a glance.

* * *

The muscles in his shoulders were tight, knotted with worry. He was trying desperately to deny such futile emotions, but it clutched him with insistent fingers. He could still see the look on her face as the boy hurried her away from harm. He had seen it out of the corner of his eye, but still he could not miss the lost look on her face as though she were looking at a stranger, a dangerous outsider with a sword soaked in blood.

It had been a full day since he had seen her. She did not come to him the night of the incident and a strange feeling had swept over him for an instant. But such an emotion would not do. He had spent a lifetime wrapped in that feeling of longing for someone that would never return. How could he associate such a thing with this girl he had barely known a month? No. It was not fitting.

But as he waited it was with anticipation and yes, aggravation. She had put herself in a precarious situation. He had warned her. And yet within days of his admonition he had found her being roughly handled by some lowlife scum that fancied themselves yakuza. He could not find it within himself to forgive her foolishness so easily. He was a light sleeper as it was, but he had not made his way to bed at all the night before. Byakuya's patience was indeed thin tonight.

* * *

Her bow was stiff, not so gracefully executed as he was used to. Instantly his teeth clenched together, a heated sensation threatening to undo a century's worth of studied calm. But he felt it, white and creeping. Anger was blindness.

She took a breath, but did not know how to break the silence so she simply moved toward the table to begin their almost nightly ritual.

Just as Byakuya felt that last twinge of lingering irritation cooling in his veins, she began to gingerly prepare tea. Her movements were slower, less assured and he gripped his brush so tightly his hand shook. He could not concentrate on the reports on the desk in front of him for a long moment. But he managed to ease before the brush snapped, preventing her from becoming aware of his frustration. Somehow though, he knew she was not so naïve. Static buzzed in the quiet, the kind that with a little friction could become a crackling of electricity.

When she was done she waited. He managed to finish his report with a kind of numb consciousness. Finally he set the brush down and joined her at the table she had so carefully set with tea.

The silence between them was awkward as it had never been before.

He watched as she reached for her teacup. Her hands were small, she needed both to steady the cup and while she did so the delicate fingers shook slightly. He glimpsed the white bandage wrapped around her forearm from the sleeve of her kimono.

"Does your mistress not employ a proper healer?" He asked. His words were almost clipped, as he had spoken with a clenching of his jaw.

She set the teacup down gently before looking up at him. He knew better than to meet her gaze.

"There _**is**_ a healer in the house. But she does not know kido if that is what you are referring to as _**proper**_." She found herself offended and could not wholly keep this from her voice. Again silence stole in, the air a mingling of their increasingly agitated emotions.

After a time he closed his eyes and said, "If you'd like I can heal you."

She was very still and then said softly, "The healer assured me it was not broken, only fractured…Besides… Is it not a lesson to me?" She looked up at him from under her lashes almost pointedly.

His eyes opened. All she could see was liquid silver, the same color as the blade that had caught the sunlight before severing her aggressor's arm.

She turned her head away, a wave of unease sweeping through her. It seemed as though her thoughts were laid bare before him. She was certain that he could see all her conflicting emotions regarding the day past filtering through her head with that omnipotent gray gaze.

"You do not approve of the way I handled that man." He stated.

She kept her voice steady, though her heart picked up pace in her chest, "I've no doubt you acted as you saw fit, my lord."

His eyes narrowed at her indirect answer, "He would have broken your arm."

"It is possible."

"And that would be preferable?" His voice hinted at more than coldness.

"I did not say that," She turned her head to look at him, but he once more would not meet her eyes. He turned his head away this time. She continued, "It's simply that mine can be mended- his cannot."

He lifted a brow in incredulity, "You expect me to pity him?" _If not for my lieutenant's intrusion that scum would have suffered more than a severed arm. Lucky for that other pitiful miscreant that he slunk away or I would've taken something more precious to him than an arm…_

"That man could not have matched you in a fight. Those of us of the Rukon Districts have no academies to train in." The edge and the implication were unmistakable.

His eyes narrowed further, "No, he could not have matched me. But he was no weakling to be able to crush a bone in his fist." He did not even balk at the fact that she had alluded to knowing his strength. Even though she was no adept at sensing spiritual pressure, she simply knew that the man before her was a paragon. Masking his reiatsu did little to diminish his overall affect.

"Even so…"

"Even so, should I not have stepped in?" His tone was growing defensive.

She breathed in deeply, but did not reply.

Byakuya sniffed. Then grasped at his stiff mask, "If you believe in the future you would not prefer _**anyone's**_ assistance than perhaps I should teach you to spar-,"

"No!" She returned instantly shaking her head, "I've no desire to hold a sword!"

His gaze softened.

_I know this… The kind of life I live was never meant for you. _He wasn't sure of the meaning behind his own thoughts. The life of the sword was definitely not for her, not a path he could ever see her set upon, but there was more behind his inner monologue.

Xochitl drew her arm closer to her chest, holding it lightly with her other hand. She stared at the elegant porcelain tea set, simple, yet finer than any that might grace the tables in even the teashops in Seiretei.

After a time she said, "Forgive me. You came to help me… I've no right to question your judgment, my lord." She bowed slightly over the table, her words genuine.

Suddenly he was very tired. Tired of the tension, tired of his revolving and inconclusive thoughts, all in all tired of speaking.

He sighed, "Come." He gestured toward the pallet, "Let me see your arm." She nodded and rose.

When they kneeled in front of one another he held out his hand to her. She placed her arm in his hand with only a moment's hesitation. He rolled back her sleeve with consideration. When he had unwound the bandaging he paused. The herbs that had been wrapped against her arm to ease the discoloration had not taken much affect. The bruise was dark and ugly, even yellowed in places. He did not doubt it came with a throbbing sort of pain, a reminder of that crushing grip. Anger coiled in his belly again. He swallowed it down with the bile. He was very gentle when he ran his fingertips down her flesh to feel for the fracture, but even this made her wince. Just the touch of the air had seemed to push against the swollen flesh intent on causing pain.

Byakuya did not glance up at her face as he held both hands over her arm and spoke the words of a healing kido in his mind.

She bit her lip to keep from gasping as his spiritual pressure pulsed into her soothingly. The touch of his kido seemed to wander through her entire body, tendrils feathering her insides with warmth and comfort. Despite all of their unbridled passion in these last weeks, this; _**this**_ was the most intimate touch she had ever experienced in their time together. The power of his reiatsu even swept down her legs, caressing the juncture between them.

He looked up in surprise as he heard her exhale, and realized she had closed her eyes, her face flushed. He could not recall his kido ever having this effect on anyone. Byakuya smirked.

He felt the fusing of her bone, the crack mending and he suppressed his reiatsu once more. With a detached air he felt along her arm again to be sure his kido had done its job; he was no Kotetsu or even Yamada for that matter, but his strength was slightly above average when it came to the healing functionality of the demon arts. The bruise had completely faded, all he could see was her honey-tan skin. He gave a nod and let his hands fall to his thighs.

Xochitl opened her eyes, and instantly blushed as she realized he must be able to hear her heartbeat. Slight smugness twitched at the corners of his mouth, though he kept his eyes on the floor.

She was swept up in a sense of guilt for her shortness with him. Her mistress had mentioned his rank once; he was a captain. And yet he had defended her in public, despite the fact that tongues would wag in speculation. It was uncommon for soul reapers to be in the Rukongai, it was not a place so regularly patrolled. It was rather unknown for a soul reaper to try and keep the peace between any feuding factions, much less step in when a gang had become overzealous. But this man, a captain, had protected her, a girl whose face most did not know. She was not nobility, not even a true citizen of the Rukongai. She was a courtesan.

With humility she bowed her head, "I am sorry, my lord. I inconvenienced you by getting myself into such a troublesome situation. Forgive me. I never… I could not have imagined you'd be there… But I'm grateful. And I apologize. I've been ungracious."

He sighed. _It is I who am being ungracious… She is a child._ "I am not angry, Xochitl." It was a lie. He could still feel frustration gnawing at him.

"You- have barely looked at me." She said in denial of his statement.

"I am- merely tired." He admitted with a shake of his head and as she looked at him she could see that this was true. Whether it was due to the weight he bore as a captain and a noble or due to the burden of their secret she could not say. She tried not to let the thought of his possible guilt over their meetings stab too deeply.

"Xochitl." He held out his hand to her and she instantly took it, allowing the touch to banish her thoughts. He rose and brought her to her feet as well. When he turned her around by her shoulders and reached for her obi she did not resist. Now fully healed, she helped as he undressed her. Naked, she laid down at his indication. She watched as he took the robe from his shoulders and then tossed aside the white tunic-shirt, leaving his black hakama. He laid down on his side next to her.

When he wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close so that he could press his face against her neck, pain made a momentary blossom in her heart. There was nothing in his touch to suggest he would demand any more from her than her warmth against him. But she almost wished he would simply press her down against the pallet and let instinct take over, treat her as a man should treat a courtesan.

For several moments the only sound was his breath against her skin and even that seemed to mingle with the silence so completely it was nonexistent.

"My lord, I fear you have made an enemy of Koji and his gang." She said.

"A man such as me is never without his enemies, Xochitl." He murmured against her skin with no hint of remorse at the fact.

"That is not-," She began.

"Be silent, Xochitl." He commanded quietly, squeezing her more tightly for a moment before he relaxed, his eyes closed.

The girl closed her eyes and let the sound of his slow breathing and his protective hold blanket her mind in nothingness.

Sometimes it was best to feel nothing. If she delved too deep she would find resolve blooming out of desperation. She knew as always he was taking more responsibility than was necessary for the place they'd found themselves. He was taking on the burden of the danger she'd been in. To a man who insisted upon control at all times, he had felt blindsided by the situation in the Rukongai. He should have recognized it the moment she stepped into the streets away from her mistress' house. He should have felt her small spiritual pressure waver the instant she was in pain.

Lying next to her he should have known he was vulnerable, that she would pick up on his emotions as he drifted to sleep against her naked flesh.

But when oblivion eased him of all his hunger, his worry, his frustration with himself, there was no way for him to know that she did not fall into sleep next to him.

Xochitl stared into the rafters, searching for a glimpse of her future.

* * *

Lesson 10: Guilt is a Marriage of Conflict and Regret

* * *

AN: While this chapter may seem a bit action-less and simply angsty it's relevant…. Next chapter I imagine we'll run across Renji again and wander into some SC territory! Hopefully it won't be long before I have it out!

Wow, was I off on my estimation of the amount of chapters! I'm not going to guess anymore- but it will end.

Thanks!


	13. Lesson Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: My apologies for the long overdue update. I'm still reeling from the last chapter of the manga! Dear god where the hell is Unohana in all this madness- Isane? I'd take Hanatarou for christsakes!

DayDreamer1606: Really happy to have you! Thank you so much for the generous review. I've never thought of my writing as quite mature before- and I have to say I like the sound of that! I appreciate you taking the time to review!

Abby-Flourite: How you doin?! You have my gratitude for always checking in! I'm very lucky to have someone who's always excited about my updates! Thank you!

Tlcatlady : Damn right! I think even a stoic stud like B. might enjoy the occasional snuggle! I like to think that there is someone out there who can read our guy… I think we as fans can!

Leyshla Gisel: I apologize now- I cannot promise to keep the peace… But I hope you will enjoy the rest of this fiction regardless. Thank you for your review!

Thanks as always to everyone who's made me smile by reviewing, favoriting, or following! Much love!

Note: I changed my game plan for this chapter. While there is Renji, there's no SC. This chapter we take a small look at the two people that are closest to Byakuya, speculating about the change in him.

* * *

Fulfillment

Lesson 11:

Tardiness Breeds Insolence

* * *

The sun touched him, pulling him from darkness, but he only felt its brightness not its warmth. He blinked, knowing instantly two things: that it was much later than he was used to waking and that she had left his side. For a man who was usually so self-aware, having missed her stirring next to him, he knew he had been in the deepest of sleeps. He could not recall when peace had washed over him so completely as to allow such undisturbed rest. Had he ever slept so well?

He had, with another's small frame tucked against him.

He closed his eyes again and tried to deduce the hour by the amount of sunlight filtering through the shoji. Normally by this time he had slipped back into the main house, forestalling any suspicions about where he spent his late nights by appearing in his room just before his steward inquired about breakfast. His routine was known by all of the staff and even the few times that it was necessary for him to deviate (which could only mean squad matters or unexpected clan meetings) he was always considerate enough to give notice so they might plan accordingly.

Byakuya's hand slid across the pallet, wondering when the girl had untangled herself from his hold. He closed his eyes drawing his focus back to what was relevant at that moment. He decided that he would have just enough time to bathe and dress in order to make it to squad headquarters on time. This would mean he would have to miss the morning meal with Rukia. She would just now be heading to the informal dining room. Usually by now he had bathed, dressed, sent any urgent missives, read over reports and would be sitting in the dining room to await his sister's appearance. He sighed. It could not be helped.

* * *

Rukia looked up as the shoji drew back. Her smile faltered slightly when she realized it was the short stocky shadow of her brother's old steward that fell in the entranceway.

The man bowed and offered her a folded piece of parchment. She smiled and thanked him.

As he closed the shoji behind him she opened the paper and instantly frowned as she read her brother's short, but expertly written note. The flowing curve and preciseness of her brother's hand never ceased to amaze her; even writing in modern kanji her words came out as childish scrawl.

The pout that formed morphed slowly into a frown of concern.

When she had returned from her short sojourn in the world of the living, she had anticipated a frosty disinterest in her homecoming. She had imagined that the cold shoulder she had been receiving before her departure would have festered into an outright refusal to acknowledge her existence. She had not expected a dinner to celebrate her return.

The cook had prepared Rukia's favorite dishes, there had even been a stack of Chappy shaped pancakes (a delicacy she had only acquired a taste for after having breakfast with the Kurosaki's). While the Kuchiki's cook had had decades of practice, Rukia found that Yuzu's flare for food could not be replicated. Still she was more than shocked and overjoyed by the spread. Though her brother had not offered more than a quiet, "Welcome home," the effort to make amends had been obvious.

As she looked back she realized that she had not taken much time to analyze the sudden change in his attitude toward her. She in truth had been so relieved to have their albeit unconventional sibling relationship back to normal she had not dwelled on it. She had thought for sure his unrest was due to her more frequent trips to the world of the living and her main reasons behind them... Could it be that now her brother had accepted her new feelings for Ichigo? That explanation seemed almost simple… But unlikely. She did not think her brother's acceptance could be rushed. It was more plausible to believe that perhaps it might take years to gain the approval of Byakuya Kuchiki.

She wanted his blessing…

But for now, it was best to solve one issue at a time.

The matter at hand was: What had evoked this thoughtful resurgence of the man she had come to know as her brother?

* * *

When his captain strode through the door of his office, the impressive dependable figure of a nobleman, Renji found himself startled.

"Captain!" Renji jumped to his feet. He had been nodding off at his desk. He knew how to forestall the effects of a night of bingeing; he knew better than to appear before his captain with a hangover. But this time it was not a night of abandon that had him struggling to keep his eyes open.

The day before his captain had returned to that oddly intense attitude that had mingled with his reiatsu, making approaching him almost impossible. It was not unusual for his captain to be focused, but in that focus he normally portrayed an air of ease, tranquility. Byakuya Kuchiki performed his duties in a way that made those around him enviable of his poise and the respect with which he viewed his obligations. He did not simply _**work**_; he executed his responsibilities with effortless dignity- not because he was noble, but because he was proud of his efforts and achievements as a member of the Gotei Thirteen.

While his captain couldn't be termed "warm", he was not so completely unapproachable. The days of brusque responses and heavy gazes had been daunting to anyone that dared draw near.

Renji couldn't help but feel put off by his superior's mood of late. It left his own skin prickling with anxiety, a feeling of unrest that indeed left him in want of sleep. He considered himself the closest thing the noble had to a friend. While his captain wasn't exactly forthcoming with his emotions and preferred silence to swapping stories or easy banter, Renji was aware of him in a way none other could claim.

Abarai Renji was his second-in-command, his lieutenant. A post which in his mind meant that if his captain should falter, he must be there to share whatever burden might have threatened his stance.

As it was, he knew his captain better than anyone. And as the only confidante this man had, he would put his own pride on the line.

The Captain of the Sixth had seated himself behind his desk and was ignoring the thoughtful gaze of the man to his left. Time passed, too much time. Renji still stood in his own world and Byakuya could not help but be both amused and agitated.

"You seemed surprised to find me entering my own office, Renji."

His lieutenant blinked, the spark of reality back in his brown eyes, "Ugh- no sir.." He continued before his mind could warn his mouth against making observations.

"It's just that you're- ugh- later than usual." He felt himself shrink slightly under the look his captain cast on him for a brief moment.

"Well- I mean-not late exactly- you're just usually here before I am," He chuckled, his hand buried deep in the red hair at the back of his head, nervously scratching.

Byakuya did not look up from the report in his hands.

Again Renji cleared his throat and Byakuya took a deep breath, stealing himself for whatever inane comments that might take flight from the other man's mouth.

"Truth is, Captain…" Renji scratched once more before allowing his hand to fall to his side. Resolve deepened the color of his eyes and he looked at his captain's face, "Truth is, Captain, you haven't been yourself. Don't get me wrong- I'm not saying you're slackin' as a captain or anything… It's just for the past two months- I'm never sure whether to- well hell- _**avoid**_ you at all costs-or ask you for some time off-,"

Again the look Byakuya gave him made him pause and he put his hands up in defense.

"Not that I'm overworked, Captain," He gave the man a krewked smile shaking his head in denial, "I'm a-okay with the workload. I meant-,"

His eyelids falling more heavily over his eyes, Byakuya portrayed his boredom as he intoned, "Renji, if there is some meaning behind your incessant babble I suggest you find it."

Renji's shoulders relaxed slightly and he sighed audibly, dropping his eyes to the dark cypress desk, "Sir… I know that you worry about Rukia and the decisions she makes."

Byakuya grew very still, his eyes no longer seeing the words in front of him.

"I do too… She's… Rukia, she's…" The lieutenant's hands balled into fists at his sides. He eased only the slightest bit, "Well she means something to both of us and while we both want to protect her- she's proven time and again that- she can pretty well do that herself… She knows how to protect her heart and if she thinks Ichigo is worthy of it well… I- would never be able to forgive myself for standing in the way…" A smile tugged at his lips as he shook his head slowly. The twinkle of loss in Renji's eye was momentary and he shrugged it away with the movement of his shoulders. "The kid makes her happy. Can't find fault in that."

_No. There is no fault in that_. Byakuya sighed, "Renji-,"

"Granted he is still a kid- and a smartass one at that," Renji barreled on haphazardly, gritting his teeth slightly as he pictured that mop of orange hair, "Little punk who doesn't know how to show respect for his elders! Cocky son-of-a-,"

While Byakuya couldn't disagree with his lieutenant's observations, he was not about to allow the man the next half-hour to rant about their sometimes comrade, most-often rival, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Renji," He raised his voice just enough to snap the other man from his tirade, "That will do. Whatever Kurosaki Ichigo is or is not to my younger sister is none of your concern… And whether he is not or _**is**_ a tactless imbecile is irrelevant at this moment."

"Heh." Renji couldn't help the slightly snide chuckle. _Well said, Captain. _But he had the grace to clear his throat and look penitent when said captain threw him another glance, "Right, sir."

Byakuya looked back down at the document in his hands.

Renji bowed his head and turned toward his desk, but paused again. He could not leave his curiosity un-sated. Quietly he said, "Then it's the girl, isn't it? The one you saved from Koji's thugs in Inuzuri the other day…"

Grey eyes grew large for a moment before the captain rose to his feet and pressed his hands to his desk as he stared at his lieutenant, a slight threat in his eyes, his heart resounding in his ears.

Renji could feel the slight anger from the man brush him like a wave of heat and he was hard-pressed to keep a shudder at bay. Somehow he managed, and even found the courage to look over his shoulder at his commander.

He couldn't hold his gaze though- even if he only meant to reassure him- he couldn't meet those steel eyes.

He dropped his sights to the floor and murmured, "It's just I've seen her leave Lilith's to have tea with the old woman… That old lady is pretty picky… She must be… a…"

Byakuya stiffened. Would Renji dare-

"A kind-hearted sort for that crone to acknowledge her…"

The noble eased only slightly; Renji still knew far too much. For as empty-headed and absurd as he was at times, the red-head was perceptive; Byakuya had to give him that.

"You should know- I would not jeopardize Rukia's happiness, any more than I would yours… Captain." The small smile that spread on Renji's face might have been cocky (he did love to prove this man's suspicions about him wrong), but Byakuya chose to ignore it.

He looked away, with a soft huff, "Mind your own affairs, Renji."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"You are late, Xochitl. You did not come straight back from your mission." The mistress stood by the open window a breeze stirring her hair and the sun revealing the tired lines on her face.

The girl gasped and whirled, pressing her back into the door she had just slipped through and closed quietly behind her.

Xochitl put a hand to her breast, pressing her heart back through her ribs, "Mistress… I'm- sorry. I walked- rather slowly today…" It was not a lie.

Lilith raised a brow in her underling's direction.

The truth could not be forestalled. "And… stopped by Midori's shop… to help prepare wagashi for tomorrow." The girl admitted softly, brushing at the trace of rice flour on her kimono.

"I see." Lilith folded her arms and remained by the window, gazing out at the ever-lightening sky. "I thought perhaps you had decided to stay longer with your nobleman, so that he might wake up beside you to whisper sweet poetry in your ear." Her easy tone quickly became mocking and bitter.

Xochitl looked at the floor and said nothing.

Lilith gave a harsh laugh shaking her head, "Foolish. So foolish."

"I am not fooling myself about anything, Mistress." The courtesan said quickly, and the other woman stared at her in both curiousity and contempt. Xochitl knew defiance had leaked through in her tone and shame followed the knowledge. This woman had sheltered her.

Lilith stepped toward her, her silk slippers making no sound, even as she posed her hand to strike.

Xochitl willed herself to remain still, even as the mistress's anger rolled over her. But there was no sting when Lilith's hand finally met her cheek.

And when Xochitl looked up into the older woman's eyes she saw pity in their normally hard, unknowable depths.

"Listen to me Xochitl. If you wish to etch out an existence outside of this place than do so, but do not think that the man can ever be a part of it. You cannot hold him. He is an enigma, untouchable. And you… You are a courtesan. It was no sweet fateful meeting that brought you together. It was money and lust. Between those two things- nothing true can grow."

Xochitl met her gaze without flinching.

Lilith drew back in slight surprise, her fingers caressing the girl's jaw as she let her hand fall away. She smiled then, just a little.

As she opened the door and glided through her last words hit Xochitl's ears like chiming bells, "My sweetest of darlings, if you wish to live, then live. But not for a man… _**Never**_ for a man."

Lesson 11: Tardiness Breeds Insolence

* * *

AN: Just wanted to thank Tlcatlady, your review made me want to explore the idea of Renji knowing Byakuya so well that he can put the pieces together (even if B. is an emotional retard- - seriously that still kills me- thank you OMG).


	14. Lesson Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Now, I know I said the other courtesans would not make another appearance, but my inspiration has spread itself beyond the original borders I had set, which I find is both fun and frustrating. Sometimes deviating is helpful to bring out richer color in a fiction, but still it means finding the right balance without going overboard and that can be hard! Anyhow…

*This chapter and the following will be long!

Medryn99: Thank you so much! What a lovely review! I do sincerely hope you enjoy the rest. I'm happy to have your opinion!

TLcatlady: Always nice to get feedback from you! It's always thoughtful and pleasing to read. Thanks for staying!

Leyshla Gisel: Thanks for your continued support and encouragement! Please enjoy the rest!

Fair warning: We're trailing Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo for a time -observing them through Xochitl's eyes, thus there will be a hint of Ichiruki and some one-sided Renruki.

*Note: Rapha: an Arabic name that means "feeble" or "weak" also the name of a shade from Hades that is void of blood.

* * *

Fulfillment

Lesson 12:

Because You Have the Key, Doesn't Mean You Should Open the Door

* * *

The night she realized her heart had changed was starless, the moon phasing in and out from behind heavy grey clouds. It contrasted greatly with the night before in which the sky was an endless spread of stars, no clouds to mar the beauty of the summer's evening. The colorful festival lanterns had swung gently on their lines across the square, their glow warm and jovial.

Even in the Rukon, Tanabata was viewed with great reverence.

It was the one night that Lilith allowed all of her girls off duty. It was all well-coordinated of course; they could not all leave the house at one time, but nor could they wander alone. The squads broke into smaller groups to roam the festival, individuals spreading out and meeting at designated rendezvous points. Even a night like this, one could not be too careful about people taking note of the beautiful women that wandered the districts. Each of her underlings were under strict orders to remain in one central (again designated) area; it was at your own peril should you lose yourself in the frivolity and roam outside the perimeter.

But the air was sweet with wagashi and roasting street faire. Somehow every year the citizens of the districts managed to come together and make the occasion special despite their minimal resources (many suspected that the lesser nobles that often supported the street gangs had a hand in funding the event).

Lilith had spread the girls out amongst several districts to insure that no one might make a connection between them. Xochitl along with Rin, Caeli, and Chiyoko had been assigned to the First District, the district that hugged the walls of the Seiretei and thus was prone to less violence and was the least impoverished of all the districts (it also didn't hurt that the First among others received the patronage of the Head of the Shiba Clan). The streets of the First were just a bit more colorful, a bit warmer, and a tad more civil than the rest.

The night was falling, the sun still struggling to make the most of its time, stretching bright yellow-orange light across the horizon. But fiery white pinpricks already claimed an expanse of azure sky high above, insuring that the night would be alive with their cold light. It was perfect for the celebration that would go on until the hours of first light.

Xochitl watched the last of the sunlight filter down below the edge of the earth, a smile playing on her lips. She sat among the tall meadow grasses that bordered the western edge of the First District. It wasn't often that she could sit outside as daylight slipped away without consequence (forgoing sleep or risking a scolding from her mistress).

"Rapha!" Caeli called from the edge of the meadow, gesturing for Xochitl to join her.

The girls had concluded after several occasions in the bath after Xochitl's missions (marked by her nobleman's kisses) that her patron was a vampire, and that someday soon the girl would return as a shade, drained of her blood.

"That explains why he will only see you at night." They had tittered. Of course by their reasoning this would mean _**all**_ noblemen they entertained were vampires, but Xochitl kept this observation to herself.

She had stopped blushing every time they called her by the ridiculous nickname, but she couldn't help but shake her head and hide a smile. She rose to her feet.

The street was overflowing. The First normally saw a lot of foot traffic, but never was the atmosphere so light; normally fraught with a degree of tension and world-weariness, the streets were not a place one would associate with much joy. But children were out in force, their laughter ringing out as they darted through the crowd. It was infectious, the adults leisurely strolling, amusement clear in their smiles and easy postures.

Between watching as the girls gasped and exclaimed over a jeweler's wares and wandering toward a potter who was forming bowls of red clay on his wheel, Xochitl was knocked into by street urchin holding a pinwheel. She caught herself before spilling to the ground, and laughed softly, remembering a similar incident in these streets, but when she looked up her body froze. Weaving in and out of the crowd she caught a glimpse of vibrant red hair. There was only one man that frequented the Rukon Districts with such distinct hair.

The old woman had shared many stories with Xochitl. One she mentioned quite frequently was of the red-haired boy who had run the streets like a wild dog only to grow into a formidable soul reaper, a lieutenant in fact.

_My lord's lieutenant._

She could suddenly hear her breath resounding in her ears, anxiety forcing the world away as she wondered if she would see that familiar figure breeze through the street like an ethereal being of grace and pride. What would happen if they passed one another in this crowd? Could they pretend to have no association after so many nights of physical closeness- of sharing a silent connection neither knew how to begin to describe? But just as she began to feel her heart begin to pick up pace in her chest, the crowd parted. There was no tall, infallible figure robed in white. Relief was momentary, disappointment took its place and was forcefully brushed away.

Of course he would not be amongst this throng. He surely had his own function to attend to celebrate this holiday, surrounded by his noble peers (not his equals- there were none that could rival this man's elegance).

Just as she thought she could breathe easy and return to join her friends, she paused once more. The red-haired lieutenant was not alone.

At his side was a young woman, quite dwarfed by him, but that did not diminish her affect. She was beautiful. A smiling beauty in a colorful and costly kimono, raven-black hair coiled atop her head, bangles of gold- an expensive ornament tinkling on one side. As Xochitl watched her, the girl floated forward, nobility in every step she took, even as she laughed rose-pink lips parted as a rich heavenly sound of amusement spilled forth. The red-haired man beamed and flushed slightly, pleased with himself for bringing forth the light-hearted expression on the girl's face. In that moment, his eyes sparkled, his smile becoming soft, melting as he looked over at her. Xochitl's lips twitched slightly without her knowledge.

How quaint it was to watch a man adore the woman he had survived for.

But as another man closed in on the other side of the young woman, the red-haired man, the nobleman's lieutenant, frowned. The man, equal in height to the one the old woman had called Renji, had a very cocky smirk on his face as he spoke. Bright-orange hair seemed to match his bold personality as whatever he said made the lieutenant grimace. Looking slightly sullen, Renji replied to the young man, shooting him a glare. The young man's lips quirked up in impish challenge as he stopped and returned the glare over the petite woman's head. Renji too had stopped in his tracks and was now leaning in, not noticing that he was looming dangerously over the woman between them. But Xochitl need not have any fear of the girl being squashed between the two titans now staring a challenge at one another. Xochitl did not see the girl move, but in the blink of an eye, the two men were doubled over, clutching their stomachs as the girl breezed forward, her nose in the air.

Xochitl blinked again as she watched as the woman turned her head slightly to comment over her shoulder, the profile of her heart-shaped face delicate yet strong. Both young men rolled their eyes and straightened, though they each unconsciously fingered their tender middles. Like boys scolded by their mother they pouted.

But suddenly the young woman paused, her whole face lightening up, a child surfacing from within as she spotted some fascination in the crowd. Her lips parted in a gasp that soon became a grin. She called over her shoulder in excitement. Soon she was heading back the way she'd come, only to grab at the orange-haired youth's arm to pull him along. The same look that had once crossed the lieutenant's features, softened the scowl of the man she smiled up at.

This man, who was not her child-hood friend, cared for her just as much. There was no mistaking the emotion that made the boy's lips curl slightly, and his brown eyes to glisten. A shudder passed through Xochitl's body as though the strong, yet warm emotion the boy felt towards the young noblewoman had reached out to brush her so that she might acknowledge it. But the odd tingling up her spine as she recognized the feeling being emitted like waves of sound, or a whisper of air, fell away as she watched the girl hurry the young man away.

Xochitl watched until they disappeared, leaving the red-haired man behind. The courtesan bit her lip as she slowly turned her head back, to allow her eyes to fall once more on Renji.

There was a smile playing on his lips, belying the regret that lit his brown eyes. But Xochitl could see it. He would never begrudge the young woman her happiness- even if he was not the one she relied on to create it, he would not betray the hurt left in its wake. Someone else may have her love, but he would not waver. He forgave her for overlooking him, could not hate for finding her whole heart in someone else's hands. He could still be the man she looked upon as a friend, despite how it sat so bitterly at times deep within him. Loving her from afar was not so bad, his eyes said, as they gazed after her.

"Renji!" The object of his desire called, not even realizing how it both hurt and overjoyed him to hear his name on her lips.

But when he smiled this time, it was genuine. He would always have her in a way no one could challenge. He strode forward and soon was gone from sight.

Xochitl hadn't realized she was holding her breath, until it came tumbling out of her like a great sigh. Her insides were roiling like the sea. Had she ever seen the sea?

The emotions stirred in her were equal parts thrilling and fear-inducing. Her mind was a web connecting all her experiences and her thoughts and at the center…

A memory sprung up to the surface before she could be fully swept away by the tide.

"_The clothes belong to my younger sister. But you are welcome to them."_

And now the rumors and musings she had overheard blended all the pieces together.

"_They say he has a very beautiful younger sister… But some say they aren't truly related… Suspicious, isn't it?"_

"_A man like that could not have been a bachelor all his life."_

"_Funny- he seems so pious and noble, but I've heard he's defied his clan's wishes more than once."_

Xochitl's heartbeat slowed to a normal pace once more. Darkness had cloaked the world, the stars finally taking center stage, burning their brightest to remind everyone of the reason they made merry.

The courtesan looked into the sky and only saw the darkness, her mind blanketed in it so that she would not feel.

* * *

When the shoji closed behind her upon the midnight hour, she had to focus on every breath. She had to watch each step she took for fear of losing her balance.

Even when they had settled across from one another, the table between them, she struggled to maintain her façade.

She chose her words carefully. "It is very quiet tonight."

His grey eyes, serene, at utter peace in her presence, gazed into his teacup, "Yes. Much of the staff has gone to attend the festivities throughout the Rukon and Seiretei." His eyebrow twitched slightly as he teased, "But is it not always quiet? Do you find that the nights here are unruly?" He glanced up to catch her eye but found she was staring at her untouched teacup on the table. Concern made an appearance on his face for a fraction of a moment.

"No." She replied quietly.

He dropped his gaze again, feeling a kind of tension creep into his limbs as he realized she had been distant this whole time. Silence echoed.

"Did you enjoy yourself this evening?" He asked. He could not be sure what had surfaced to cause her to become so introverted, but he would not allow silence to steal in and threaten what they had built.

"Yes." Was her simple reply, her dark eyes still avoiding his, boring into the cypress.

Byakuya frowned fully this time, setting his cup back on the table with a kind of impatience that was unlike him. A thought brought a flash of lightning to his eyes as he eyed her suddenly.

He tried to keep his voice level, but the strain to keep his temper in check crept in, "Was there a disturbance in the Districts tonight? Were you… _**approached**_… by one of _**those**_ men?"

She shook her head, "No… There was no trouble tonight… There seems to be more of a shinigami presence in the districts, especially Inuzuri, of late…" Her voice did not hint at the idea that this might have much to do with his influence.

He coughed lightly into his hand and looked away. After a time he slowly turned back, the smallest fleck of disquiet twinkling at the corners of his eyes. Without words he asked. _Then what has you so far away… from…_

She met his gaze for the first time that night/morning and as always (and infuriatingly so) he could not define their darkness. "There was no trouble at the festival," She repeated again for his sake. Her eyes wandered away, across the floor before she looked up and settled her eyes on him. "I saw your lieutenant in the crowd today."

He blinked. Of all the things he had expected to hear pass her lips- which in all honesty he had not really speculated about much other than her running across some danger again- this was not what he had guessed at. But then he grew very cold as he recalled his conversation with his second not too terribly long ago. He stiffened. Had Renji let his big mouth get away from him?

But she continued, allaying his anxiety, only to create more, "He was in the First today…heading toward Inuzuri, I suspect. Midori says he grew up there."

"Have you taken an interest in my lieutenant, Xochitl?" He asked lightly. But there was an inward growl- and eyes that had been resting in the dark recesses for a time came alive again. _Not for anyone else._ Came the hiss. Byakuya's eyes narrowed for a moment, his hand forming a fist. The beast stilled once more, slitted eyes wary.

She allowed herself a small smile at this and replied, "He _**is**_ very interesting to watch… All of that bright hair… But I think the orange-haired boy is equally interesting."

Byakuya made a sound, looking away. The corner of his mouth twitched wryly. _Of course that boy is running amok in the Rukon at this time of year. And with Renji no less…_ She blinked, watching him.

"That child is a nuisance." He scoffed. Again she could only blink, completely thrown off guard by the first hint of- dare she think it- _**childishness**_ she'd ever seen in him.

She would have smiled again, if not for the thought that struck her. _Of course he would not favor him… That boy is taking something precious from him._

Xochitl looked down into her lap at her carefully folded hands, "I see… They were not alone… They were accompanied by a… young woman… a noblewoman."

The room seemed to grow very large and then shrink as Byakuya gritted his teeth, staring past her at nothing.

She could only hold her breath for so long. She breathed in and spoke again, "She seemed very dear to both of them… I can see why… Such energy…"

Again only silence answered her musings. Her fingernails dug into the back of her hand, doubt surfacing. Why was she pursuing this?

But he spoke finally, and there was no anger, no familiarity, there was nothing in his tone to suggest that she had pried too deeply. "My younger sister, Rukia… She does indeed have a singular lust for life."

The courtesan nodded in agreement, but she grew very still again. Her mouth was dry and she licked her lips. She wasn't sure when she had begun to feel as though she needed every curiosity in this afterlife satisfied… But perhaps it was not curiosity about life that had led her here- but curiosity about _**him**_. Another breath and she ventured, "You are not related by blood."

His other hand curled into a fist, "No. We are not."

Slowly she nodded once more, her eyes cast to the floor as she delved into territory she was not sure she wanted to explore or that he wanted her to discover.

"She is very beautiful… as her sister must have been." Her words were soft, barely more than a whisper, but they echoed in his mind as though she had shouted them.

The room was gone as he closed his eyes, only memories threading through his mind with a sharp needle.

"_Byakuya-sama." _

_Dull eyes, their light dimming even as she gazed at him. He clutched her hand, hoping it would weight her to their world._

_It was painful. Both the words he spoke of the past and the wound weeping blood. But when he apologized and she took his hand, he felt the pain melt away._

"_Nii-sama."_

Near mirror images, that had once held onto his hand because he had been their savior. But _**she**_ had slipped away. And the other was fading fast- reaching for another's hand in place of his own.

Xochitl watched him, her chest tight with unexpressed emotion as she watched his eyes flicker from one memory to another, from one painful thought to the next.

"Yes. They much resemble one another… But where Rukia has always been lively- a force to be reckoned with- _**Hisana**_- was frail and… delicate." Byakuya opened his eyes, allowing the ghost and the resentment to fall away.

He looked into Xochitl's eyes then, but was surprised to see no questions in their depths. There seemed to be a burning need in her only moments ago and now there was no curiosity, no determination prodding him for answers. In fact there was only resignation, and contentment. Her heart was open to anything that might pour from his lips. But she was making no demands.

And for that, he revealed to her his past.

Lesson 12: Because You Have the Key, Doesn't Mean You Should Open the Door

* * *

AN: OMG did anyone else have a little crying fit when they revealed that B. is still kicking?! Wow-Kubo pulled one over on me! Jerk. But man… I'm so relieved! Though I'll admit I did kinda wanna see how Ichigo would try to console Rukia…

Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this overly angsty chapter! Much love!


	15. Lesson Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: So again, I must admit that this fic has taken on a life of its own. I was originally winding down- and I'm still rather focused on bringing it all to a point, but with recent reviews- I can't exactly bring about the end without feeling like a bit of jerk. So a lil more conflict coming your way.

I greatly appreciate all of the follows, favs, and reviews. It means a lot.

Leyshla Gisel: Always happy when I see a review from you! You have my unending gratitude.

TLCatlady: Honestly I had not originally planned on having B. reveal his past love life to Xo, but I figured it would help bring about the much needed push our girl needed to come to a revelation. Thanks for sticking w/ me!

Tuliharja: I really appreciate you taking the time to review this fic as a whole! I was really pleased to read your review and I always appreciate honesty. Again this was all wrapping up- until I saw your review and had to step back and think… So I am going to try my best to create a bit more drama/conflict (it is a lot of fun to create tension between characters) and really just see where it all goes. Thank you so much for the interest and kind comments. I'll do my best!

* * *

Fulfillment

Lesson 13:

Some Doors Once Opened…

* * *

Fresh morning air filtered in through the open shoji for a moment, before the portal closed softly- and with finality- behind her. He remained, an empty shell still seated at the table, though the tea pot had long since been drained of its comforting warmth. That too brief inhale of the breeze had brought momentary life, but now in the quiet, in the solitude, he was nothing again.

He had not spoken in so much detail, he had not needed to; it seemed she had fitted the pieces together for herself. As for the emotions attached to the few memories he had shared, he had managed to keep them from his voice as he spoke. Not that it had mattered; he suspected she saw past the façade. More and more of late it seemed her soul-snatching gaze fathomed more than he wished her to.

But there were other times when they were so far away from each other- worlds away- and he knew this better than she did. He acknowledged it wholly where at times she seemed too naïve to grasp it.

And now that abyss stretched. Miles and miles of dead, black space were laid out before him, _**between**_ them. He had given too much, spoken to many words; his need had pushed him beyond the perimeters that he had set.

Raw anger poured through and his fists clenched in his lap.

How dare she push him so far? How dare she etch out a place for herself within the walls of the impenetrable (yet flawed) fortress he had spent years, decades creating?

So few people were worthy of even a glimpse of that inner stronghold, that bastion against all the cruelty of an afterlife in which the same tragedies of mortality pursued.

But what was gone was gone. He had come to terms with that. Yet she had stirred emotions he had forgotten- denied most ardently. It was unfair, after all this time…

Byakuya took a breath. The discordant emotions settled back into silence, locked away.

All, but one.

* * *

Xochitl wasn't sure how long she lingered on the other side of the shoji, but she was sure he did not take any note of her.

She had crossed a line. It had been her line to cross. She had stared at it-poised to jump over it and into the unknowable, but she had hesitated. And he had pushed her over.

It was not in her nature to be jealous of a memory he held dear. She did not begrudge him his love of a woman who had held his heart with obvious tenderness.

No. It was not the thought of him entangled in his past love that made her heart wrench so fiercely.

It was simply the knowledge of her own feelings that she thought she had so carefully suppressed. She was unsure whether she could move from her place, her back against the thin screen that separated them.

Her emotions were rampant.

Xochitl knew without any one telling her that some thoughts, some feelings belonged in a locked box. It was an unspoken (yet sometimes brutally stated) code amongst courtesans.

But like the story of Pandora- Xochitl's emotions had been unleashed- sudden chaos threatening to undo her.

Xochitl was losing her heart to a titan- to an untouchable piece of art.

Falling...

Her sensei.

Her lover.

Her god.

Unwilling and unknowing friend…

Terror and ache struggled within her as these words created one unending train of thought that spiraled into shades of muddled grey.

She could suddenly taste both blood… and tears on her lips.

She fled.

* * *

Ikarosu looked up; she had passed by him like a glimmer of light, but he had seen the tears catching the last of the moon's glow. He frowned, stepping away from the wall to go after her, but he hesitated.

Did she finally know? Did she suddenly realize? The danger had been creeping on her for days now. Honestly the knowledge that could scratch fresh wounds and cause upheaval had been on her heels since her first encounter. Had it finally caught up to her?

And had he rejected her then?

She had always been too kind.

Confusion followed abruptly by anger skimmed across the boy's face.

How could someone with everything be so utterly blind and then callous?

That man had to have known what affect he'd have on her after all this time!

Ikarosu, hot-blooded and bold, turned on his heel. Flooded by the heat of indignation, he would have stormed the garden had he not felt her hand on his arm.

When he looked down at her, he was surprised to find her eyes dry. Perhaps she had really grown stronger in these recent weeks.

"Come," She said aloud. Despite the strength, the resignation in her eyes, her hands were still fluttering with the last of her fear and sorrow; signing would have been tremulous.

"I am done here." She said. And even without the sound of her voice, he knew her words wavered, even with the resolve shining in her eyes.

He bit his lip hard as he stared at her, tried to see beyond the brave mask that slowly smiled at him in reassurance.

A minute must have passed before he admitted defeat. But though he could not see through the wall she had built, he thought he felt her heart beating a sad rhythm. Offering comfort had never been a strong point for him, so when he reached out and grabbed her hand, he surprised not only her, but himself.

She looked up at him.

He stared over her head.

She smiled her thanks even as he set a brisk pace for the barracks.

Xochitl didn't look back.

* * *

Lilith didn't look the least bit startled when the girl asked her to be reassigned.

The mistress smiled tightly and gave her an approving nod. For a moment she thought of all the easy coin she was giving up and sighed. But it was a momentary bit of selfishness.

She was not so cold as she pretended.

But neither was she kind. The thought of the nobleman's likely negative reaction to the letter it was her duty to send him informing him of the termination of service made her lips twitch.

She dismissed the girl, assuring her she would take care of everything.

She watched the dark eyes dull a moment and saw with pride that the girl regained her composure just as quickly, burying her emotions.

As the door closed, Lilith's lips curled.

* * *

Byakuya did not recognize the messenger that came. He was older than Ikarosu, and though he had the same careful manners- etiquette that seemed almost noble- Byakuya did not like him. The man wore glasses and a plain kimono; by appearance he matched the Kuchiki lord in age. He was respectful and silent as he bowed and presented Lilith's letter. But he had blue eyes, behind the wire frames and they had the similar vicious quality that the mistress of the courtesan's den harbored.

When he looked up from the letter for an instance he could've sworn he had seen a smug expression harden the other man's unassuming face.

The scroll squeezed tightly in his fist at his side, the paper shredding slowly from the pressure of his reiatsu, Byakuya said, "Bring her here."

* * *

Lesson 13: Some Doors Once Opened…

* * *

AN: The next chapter I'd like to introduce another canon character (mostly to appease you Tuliharja- smile!). But I'd like some suggestions. I need someone to help Byakuya see reason as well as create some doubt- I had my own idea- but since you've all been so good to me-I'll let you decide.

Who will (likely unwittingly) help B. pursue what he wants and why that particular character?

Thanks!


	16. Lesson Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: So this is a total deviation, but as I was issued a challenge to some extent- I can't simply let things come to the bittersweet end I had envisioned so quickly. So hopefully I won't alienate anyone but as present and previous reviews pointed out conflict between the two main characters considering their stations in life is only fitting. So here it is- the start of the plot to end all plots- at least in this humble fiction.

Don't hate me for inserting a new OC as the antagonist…

Leyshla Gisel: Sorry dear! Definitely didn't mean to cause confusion! As noted I'm gonna be throwing a wrench into my own plans and into our characters' lives! Again- hope I don't lose you! I've appreciated your support!

Tlcatlady: Thanks very much for weighing in! You threw in someone I didn't even think of at first- but you made your case- so thank you- I shall be taking your advice- probably next chapter!

Tuliharja: Thank you again for reviewing – glad some of my babble made sense! And so pleased that you enjoy Lilith- she's one character that kinda writes herself- ya know? Hope I can count on you to weigh in throughout!

* * *

Fulfillment:

Lesson 14:

The Cycle of Loss and Gain

* * *

The same pale blue eyes watched him, but something had changed. The graceful ease with which she moved, the floating elegance that came natural to her (simply amplified by years of practicing in her profession)- that was much the same. Arrogance she had earned lifted her chin and set a careful smile on her features-that too was familiar.

But now she had the upper hand. And she knew it.

Yet he did not. Or still chose not to acknowledge it.

"You have broken our agreement." The young lord said calmly, his eyes on the silver tipped grass. His sword was at his side.

She sat straight on the stone bench this time. She took to it like a queen on a throne as she watched him with amusement. Her lips twitched, threatening to break apart into a malicious grin, but like royalty she tempered the whim. Stiffly she replied, "Oh? Remind me. I do conduct quite an amount of different business on a daily basis. What agreement are you referring to?"

"I thought in our last meeting I made it apparent I will not suffer to be toyed with." He did not lift his gaze. His voice did not change and he was carefully controlling his reiatsu.

But she was not fooled.

"And I thought I made it apparent that there is a price for my compliance… But in any case it does not matter now. What you offer is no longer sufficient and thus our agreement- contract if you will is now void."

"Sufficient?" He bristled, his eyes flashing to her for a brief instance in which he betrayed his mounting agitation, before looking away again, "You are saying the payment I have supplied has been a pittance up until this point?"

She chuckled warmly behind her hand before speaking, "Oh no no… You mistake me. The payment has been… _**glorious**_! More generous than any I have received in all my years as Mistress… No." Her face grew hard. "I am saying that your attentions are no longer _**appreciated**_ by my employee."

These words demanded his gaze. He was so thrown by the utterance of such completely unfathomable words he could not help but stare at the woman in clear shock and bewilderment.

Lilith's smile bloomed beautifully across her face. She beamed, showing even white teeth, "Now you understand?"

Byakuya said nothing and his face settled into a mask that suggested skepticism at her words.

Tinkling laughter burst forth from the woman's lips and it was genuine and playful. How someone might delight in such torture…

"It is quite droll, don't you think? A turning of tables… Normally it is a patron who grows bored, waves his hand, and the courtesan is put aside like a toy or a pet…" Her eyes gleamed as she set her sights on him again, "You've been quite the momentary amusement. Xochitl has learned much that will benefit her… All that is left is for you to bow out gracefully with what's left of your noble pride."

Oh she was cruel. One of the cruelest women Byakuya had ever chanced upon. And he stood warring with anger, disbelief, and fear.

Yes fear.

Had he truly lost something of himself within this whole venture? Had he given up a piece of his pride in obtaining what he wanted? In the beginning- he had wanted something to sate the lusts that had surfaced. That was all. There had never been a thought to anything beyond a night of passion with someone that would become faceless- a memory easily buried beneath his strict discipline of mind. Yet, one night had become two and from there- he could not count.

As a clan leader he had always paid close attention to numbers, to dates, to times- but he could not even say how much time had passed since the girl's introduction into his life. He had never meant to consider her as someone who might actually become a part of his existence.

Faced with these ideas the woman before him had put forth now- he simply felt lost. Still in true accordance with his character, defeat was unacceptable.

"What is it you want?" He met her gaze. He was not begging, was not stooping to bow. He was bending only a fraction, he told himself. It was not so un-noble. A lesson he had learned years ago (though he still had trouble grasping it) was to know when to concede if only slightly. Balancing such lessons with his pride was somewhat of an arduous task.

Lilith looked away as though considering for a moment. Tease that she was she couldn't help drawing this all out.

When she looked back up at him, her amusement with the whole situation was reflected in her eyes even as she spoke emotionlessly, "Nothing. You _**are**_ the one that called me here this time. There's no appeasing me however. I've merely deigned to allow you to say your peace."

There was smugness in every word now. Arrogance tinged with anger. She was still holding a grudge against him for their first negotiations in which she had felt herself backed into somewhat of a corner. Truth be told it had only been her own greed and boredom which had forced her to admit defeat- but she was not one to acknowledge those weaknesses.

On her feet now she smoothed out her elaborate robes of pale diaphanous blue. Xochitl had worn something similar once, he recalled. She had said they were inspired by those of ancient Greece. They fell genteelly on this woman's frame where Xochitl had simply looked lost in the fabric, too small to carry it as well. The difference between arrogance, pride, and guile and simplistic values separated the two women.

He could feel frustrated energy swirling in his fists, aching to be released.

Lilith sniffed, "The money you have paid in advance is being returned to you."

The pale haired man who had been mingling with the shadows stepped forward, and he bowed an envelope in his hands.

Byakuya simply stared hard at the pro-offered package.

Lilith sighed as though exhausted by his attitude, "Our business has concluded after all and it is your money. I am not so unfair as to keep it."

The noble did not move.

Almost as an afterthought she mentioned quietly, "She _**is**_ with another client tonight."

An ill feeling swept him, but he merely raised his eyes to the woman before him. It was taking all of his control to keep from drawing his sword and slicing the envelope in two.

She wasn't sure why, but she spoke again- offering him some consolation, "You needn't worry. The man is old. He only wishes her quiet companionship. She will do well in such a role don't you agree?"

He swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat and met her gaze without emotion.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "That is not saying that the next man's intentions will be so pure."

She yanked away what little relief she had offered.

Still he remained unmovable- in appearance at least.

With a bored roll of her eyes, the mistress began to glide away toward the gate, "Please do not let this unfortunate matter discourage you from requesting my services again. There are many other beauties who would be more than pleased to accept you as their temporary master. You have only to call." Her tone was light- airy as though merely commenting on the weather.

Byakuya felt sick to his stomach once more.

The woman's attendant stole his attention once more as he spoke demurely, "I will leave this here for you, my lord." The sound of the envelope touching the stone bench might as well have been the slamming of a door- it rang throughout the garden.

Before the man disappeared out the gate he offered another bow, his eyes hidden behind the silver glare of the moonlight reflecting off his lenses, "It is an honor to have met you." He rose and there was no mistaking the smile on the man's face, "Kuchiki, Byakuya."

Before Byakuya could even fathom the impudence the man was gone.

* * *

Falling into step next to Lilith the man yanked the cord that had held his wavy chin length hair back. A contented sigh passed his lips, "What an interesting man."

"Indeed," Lilith scoffed, "For as stoic as he seems it is very fascinating to keep an eye on... He really is easy to read." She smiled.

His hands clasped behind his back in an easy posture as he strolled at her side he nodded seriously, "Quite. Quite…" He glanced over at her slowly, "As for my request…"

Lilith drew in a deep breath, the smile disappearing as she contemplated. A new game always warranted careful consideration after all. But she had weighed her decision for months now since he had first approached her at the teahouse.

She tried not to recall the subtle threat in the air that went hand in hand with this man's presence.

She drew herself a little straighter, "I will not interfere in your… sport…And grant your accomodations. But it will cost you."

He smiled, "I would not think of _**humbly**_ begging for favors without compensation in mind… Sister."

The shiver that coursed through her did not outwardly show. Nor did the pity she suddenly felt for the girl and admittedly the noble that would be swept up in a scheme that could ruin them both.

* * *

Lesson 14: The Cycle of Loss and Gain

* * *

AN: Next chapter we're going to see more of Byakuya's reaction and how he carries himself as he goes about his days. We'll get to see people he interacts with on a daily basis and see if this time around anyone notes a change. And a couple people are going to appear that might say a few things that shock B. into taking charge which ultimately sets off a chain reaction!

Thanks!


	17. Lesson Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: This chapter would've been out sooner if I hadn't gotten sucked into cutesy music videos… yeah- I said it- AND WHAT?! Can you say "Pon Pon Pon"?

Leyshla Gisel: Thanks for coming back! The plot might unfold a bit slowly, but I hope you'll like what's revealed bit by bit.

: Don't feel too bad for our guy! You know he's a fighter! S/B fun! Thanks for the review!

Tuliharja: I'm always quite excited to see your reviews-thank you! I happen to think women in general have a way of throwing B. for a loop at times- and Lilith is no exception. And w/ family in the mix…

XDARKERXDESIREX: Soooo happy to have you on board! Thanks for reviewing!

Abby-Flourite: You know it is always a pleasure to have you weigh in! You're awesome- thank you!

Tlcatlady: Thanks again for your help! You've managed to open up a whole new plot point for me w/ your suggestion of using Yoruichi (cool cats must stick together, yeah?). Again, much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter- I dedicate it to you!

So this chapter is long as well as admittedly a bit on the Ichiruki side (I imagine if you've read this far you have no full objections to that- crossing my fingers at least). We also take a brief look at none-other-than Yoruichi!

* * *

Fulfillment

Lesson 15:

With Grace One Must Move On

* * *

A Poem by Ono no Komachi, No. 658 in the Kokin Wakashu:

_Though I go to you_  
_ceaselessly along dream paths,_  
_the sum of those trysts_  
_is less than a single glimpse_  
_granted in the waking world_.

"Ah, a poem of love today, eh?" The man said as he leaned over her shoulder to peer down at the parchment lovingly caressed with clean lines of black ink.

She smiled in reply and waited for him to sit down once more across the table from her.

The man settled across from her with a weary sigh and reached for his cup of tea. Before he took a sip he sat breathing in the steam, delighting in the scent, and simply enjoying the warmth in his hands. He said, "You do her work credit with your skill my dear." He took another deep breath then took a slow sip. He sighed contentedly as he brought the cup from his lips. His still keen dark eyes looked out at her from beneath salt and pepper eyebrows, "Tell me again where you learned the art."

She heard the sly quality he tried to disguise. But she was prepared with the same answer she always gave, accompanied by the same patient smile, "A friend, Lord Arasu."

"Ah," The old man clicked his tongue as he nodded as though he had simply forgotten. But he had not forgotten. He had inquired about the same thing for the nineteen days in which she had attended him at his manor in the northern district of Seiretei. In all that time he had never pressed her for a more elaborate answer. Nor had he touched her, but to affectionately pat her head or occasionally her hand. He complimented her enthusiastically and used affectionate endearments, all things a father might bestow upon a daughter. She did not so much blush when he spoke as she felt a warmth in her heart.

Still… It was not the same feeling she had as when in _**his**_ presence.

Xochitl looked down at her work and a sharp almost physical pain wormed into her chest.

As the old man watched the young woman's expression fall slightly- as it did from time to time, he sighed.

"I must admit I have a fondness for the poems of Lady Komachi. She certainly knew how to stir heart and soul. Love is a subject I much enjoy reading about when it comes in the form of poetry." He said giving her a smile that was still wide and full, untouched by age.

The young woman's smile bloomed softly as though the momentary expression of regret had never touched her features. "I much enjoy her work."

"Yes… Her art is a thing for lovers," His eyes twinkled mischievously, "Tell me, my dear, do you not have a young man to share it with?"

She could not meet his gaze, her smile faltered slightly, but she managed to hold it. She gazed out the open shoji into the yard lit by the iron lanterns that dangled from iron crooks that lined the garden path.

"It is not deemed appropriate for a woman such as I to be frivolous, Lord Arasu. You should know that." She admonished gently, allowing the beauty of the garden to penetrate her senses and thus make her smile genuine. It was not a true answer and he knew it as well as she did.

The old man chuckled as he brought his cup to his lips again. Before he drank he said, "What I know is that beauty such as yours is wasted on an old goat such as me, I'm afraid. Though I might think myself worthy enough to indulge in a song or two." He took a sip to hide his wily grin.

She looked back at him and there was laughter in her voice as she replied, "Your flattery is always undeserved. If you should like me to sing, all you have to do is ask."

The man laughed as he held his cup in one hand, gesturing broadly with the other, "Then by all means, my song bird, sing!"

She laughed too, her loneliness and sense of loss forgotten if only for the time.

* * *

She had to admit, she loved Seiretei during the lazy days of summer. For someone as well travelled as she it seemed almost strange that she would find herself slightly homesick. Home she had found was any place you made it, that was the code she lived by. But still, there was a tug in her heart on occasion to wander back to the place her life had really begun. Not the Shihoin Manse. No, no, not that stuffy place she had escaped every chance she got as a child. There were so many places with much fonder memories. The halls of the Onmitsukido particularly beckoned to her whenever she found herself dimension hopping.

She liked to check in on Soi Fon, watch as her pupil trained her subordinates, and stifled her laughter when the young woman berated her oaf of a lieutenant. It didn't help that she liked to play tricks on the clueless man. Being the Goddess of Flash meant that she could pop in and out of places with ease and be considered no more than a playful breeze; it was nothing to hide the big man's zanpaktou or steal his sandals only to hang them in a tree. He was incredibly superstitious which made it all the more fun.

However, Seiretei as a whole was her playground on these infrequent visits, and there were places she could not help but haunt.

Landing atop the wall without a sound was child's play, but staying completely under a trained shinigami's radar was in some respects tricky. To go unnoticed by an observant lieutenant such as Rukia Kuchiki was no small feat. As it was, it was helpful that the girl was already seemingly distracted.

Her footsteps were slightly agitated as she wandered the path of one of the many obsessively neat gardens of the Kuchiki Compound.

Golden eyes watched as the young woman paced, a frown growing deeper by the moment on her face.

A young lieutenant fretting over life's daily occurrences was not so unusual when one was second in command over a squad of shinigami. Yoruichi rolled her eyes and would have abandoned her hiding spot among the foliage that hung over the wall, but she picked up on a familiar reiatsu approaching.

She grinned. She wasn't one to spy on intimate moments between people, but she _**had**_ promised Kisuke some gossip. With a purr rumbling slightly in her chest she waited silently, watching as Ichigo approached.

"Rukia," Ichigo sounded slightly irritated himself, "I checked the whole place. He's not here. I don't know what you're so paranoid about." He muttered this last part.

Yoruichi could just see the scowl on the young woman's face, "Nii-sama does not particularly like you idling here-,"

"Huh? The last few times I've been here he hasn't even shown his face!" Ichigo's eyebrows dove inward indignantly.

The girl growled, then took a breath to gather herself, "He's simply ignored the fact that you're here, Ichigo. That doesn't mean he approves."

The boy snorted and shrugged carelessly, "Then why invite me if it'll upset him?" _Not that I care._ Yoruichi didn't need to read minds to guess at the afterthought the boy internalized. Her grin widened.

Ichigo Kurosaki was the perfect anathema for Byakuya Kuchiki. The boy was much too nonchalant about public opinion; reputation be damned.

"Because," The young woman hissed through her teeth, "I needed to talk to you…" She eased slightly, her shoulders slumping as she sighed, "It's the best place to talk without anyone overhearing."

Yoruichi had to suppress a guffaw.

Ichigo scratched his head awkwardly, "Still worried about him, huh? Rukia… I honestly don't see a difference."

She shot him a look and he simply spread his hands in a helpless gesture. With another world-weary sigh Rukia started down the path again and the tall boy graciously matched her pace.

"It's little things… And yet… It's like nothing has happened, but still… Like the other day- I could've sworn he almost put honey in his tea! Nii-sama would _**never**_ dilute tea! Not even with a drop of sake! And then- two days ago he asked the gardener to uproot all the tuberoses on the eastern side of the estate and plant them on the western side-,"

"Isn't that just him being picky?" Ichigo interrupted, rolling his eyes, "Aren't all nobles eccentric like that or whatever? _**Especially**_ Byakuya."

If Rukia had not been truly disturbed by the events she had spoken of she might have cracked him one, but as it was she was rubbing her arm with the opposite hand and staring at the path beneath them.

When he realized she had paused behind him, Ichigo stopped as well.

The girl felt his warm hand stilling her own on her arm and looked up at him, an almost pleading expression in her eyes.

"Rukia," He said gently, "Don't you think maybe you're just feeling… a little guilty? You ugh…" He gave a krewked smile, his eyes darting away, "Have been spending a lot of time in Karakura lately."

She pulled away from his hand abruptly and the smile disappeared from his face as he followed her movements with his now worried gaze.

"It has nothing to do with that!" She insisted turning her back to him and walking a few paces away. She folded her arms over her chest defensively as she tried to stifle the added guilt of lying. Of course she couldn't help but feel remorseful that she was not at hand for her brother. Not that he had ever truly indicated he had need of her at all hours of the day, but she was not so naïve as to believe he was not more content when she was home. Rukia sighed. Perhaps she _**was**_ factoring-in her own guilt and seeing things that were not necessarily there. Still…

"It's just a feeling," She mumbled, barely noticing the shinigami-daiko's approach.

Now standing in front of her, Ichigo brushed a hand through the hair at her temple, allowing his fingers to tangle in the strands as he closed them into a fist. He didn't quite pull, but she lifted her face to meet his gaze.

"I'm not the one you should be talking to about this." He said quietly as he looked down at her with that expressive burnt-sienna gaze.

She still blushed slightly when he was so close she could hear his steady heartbeat and when he stared at her like there was nothing left in his world but her. But suddenly her eyes widened in realization. "You're right," She murmured and he smiled, "Renji knows Nii-sama better!"

He blinked and before he could protest she was across the garden.

"Oi!" He called, but she simply waved. He growled to himself, muttering a few choice curses under his breath. He sighed and then frowned as he heard the stir of leaves on what was a breezeless day. His gaze immediately sought the large willow next to the wall, but the shadow was already flying across the Seiretei toward the Squad Six Barracks.

* * *

Perspiration trickled down his brow and each hard ridge of muscle was kissed with the dew of his exertion, his uniform stripped to the waist. He was distractingly beautiful- glistening as he was, but the scene was still odd. Byakuya Kuchiki did not sweat.

His breathing was not quite steady as he took another stance in front of his invisible opponent. Each set of movements executed had been a little bit sharper, a little bit more intense than usual. The added effort he had put into this training session was obvious, but his focus was not so askew as to have missed her arrival.

His eyes narrowed and he lowered his sword. A curse lay curled on his tongue, but did not escape his lips as his back grew rigid. He took a breath and instantly eased his slightly labored breathing.

Yoruichi drew her knees toward her chest and got her feet beneath her to stand.

How many times had she surreptitiously observed him? From child to man she had watched him grow and change. There were none like him in his generation, few like him to begin with. He had been more than promising; it was simply known that he would be an archetype for all those after him. Despite his hot-temper as a boy he had still made training look effortless. The more power he gained the easier it had been for him to use minimal reiatsu to defeat any challengers. At this stage, after becoming quite like a force of nature after all of these years it was astounding to see him break a sweat.

But this woman would not miss an opportunity to needle him; the door was wide open.

"My, my, Byakuya-bo. Has the stress of noble life finally gotten to you?" She smiled slyly, a hand to her jutting hip.

He scoffed, not bothering to turn to her, "I do not find nobility to be a burden. _**Unlike**_ _**some**_, I am grateful for my lineage and honored to carry out my duties." He knew ignoring her would do little good, especially as he had just slowly wound down from the emotions that had pushed him to such strenuous training. Anger, uncertainty, and discontentment still prickled at the back of his neck.

She chuckled shaking her head, "I suppose the appeal is simply lost on me, ne?" Still, that unshakable smirk graced her features; she was not troubled by this statement in the least. Her smile spread as she clicked her tongue, placing a finger to her chin, "Then there must be some other reason for such rigorous training… Ah. Perhaps you intend to challenge a certain shinigami-daiko again?"

Byakuya took a breath and closed his eyes. She did not miss how his grip tightened around his sword. But his voice was steady, "A captain must have an excuse for keeping his body and skills sharp?"

Those cat-gold eyes narrowed in misgiving, "You are not just a captain… You are Kuchiki Byakuya…" She tilted her head to the side slightly, "And the Byakuya-bo I know can flick a fly away without breaking his stride in shunpo."

He sheathed his sword without a sound and began to stride toward the bench a few steps away, "You imply that you know me so very well."

She floated down to the ground, the grass barely stirring. Her eyes settled on his back as he reached for a towel. She folded her arms below her chest, "I've been watching you for a long time."

He did not reply. The sheen on his skin was gone and he was carefully arranging the folds of his uniform top. He would have left her behind to her own musings had he not been certain she might follow him into the bathhouse. If he gave her a few more moments certainly she would come to her objective.

She did not disappoint. "You place entirely too much weight on the opinions of those dried-up old elders of yours!" Yoruichi said, leveling a no-nonsense gaze at his back, "Even after having been put in your place on Sokyoku Hill and coming to an understanding of what your wife wanted from you after her death, you seem to forget yourself!"

His jaw clenched; the muscles that had been easing suddenly knotted and straining once more. With narrowed eyes he slowly turned to her, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. An observer might hold their breath, awaiting the man to draw. One might think to themselves: 'Such gall for that woman to speak of a past she cannot possibly understand'.

But if there was anyone that could truly speak of the dearly departed with clear knowledge it was this woman. It was she that had not-so-gently guided Byakuya to leave behind his doubts and reach across every barrier for what he truly wanted. And it was also she that had formed an easy friendship with his wife when the young bride had been shunned by the elders and the other noble clans after the marriage.

If not for the overly blunt and often indecent woman standing before him, he may never have known those too few years of happiness.

No. He could not admonish her for speaking of the past, when it never would have been if not for her words to him: _"Nobility? Will you not still be noble if you listen to your heart? Do you really think love is so blinding that you will forget your sense of justice or duty? Do you… really think- the woman you love would ask you to forego those high morals you have held so dear? You misjudge her then. If you truly want that woman then you must have more faith in her than that… Let her stand at your side Byakuya, and you'll find she will only strengthen you… After all… Every strong man needs an even stronger woman to have his back."_

That cocky smile flashed into his mind's eye as each remembered word stirred him as it had once upon a time and decades ago.

Yoruichi's eyes dazzled with knowledge as she watched unguarded emotion sweep across his features for a brief moment.

She smiled and let her arms drop to her sides with a satisfied sigh. Abruptly she turned on her heel, her hair swinging behind her, "I suppose a lecture is not in order this time around, eh? You know as well as I that those kids deserve their happiness." Byakuya's brows twitched as he was recalled from his memories. He looked up at her as he realized her words had been prompted by a circumstance that he had entirely forgotten in his own preoccupation.

She was a flash of light; she landed on the slanted roof tiles of the courtyard wall. With a glance over her shoulder she smirked, "Ja ne, Byakuya-bo. Don't make me have to come back and tell you what's what again." She was gone in the space of a breath.

How strange that without even a full understanding of what had brought him out to work-off his frustrations, she had managed to bring him to a resolution. Yet it was not the first time she had made some sense to him and it had only taken her presence and a small reminder of their shared past.

An odd thought occurred to him in the quiet left upon her departure. _I never did express my gratitude to that woman for her faith in us… _

He smirked as he eased his hand from the hilt of his zanpaktou. _Only time will tell whether I will be grateful for her words this time around…The path before me is treacherous._

* * *

Lesson 15: With Grace One Must Move On

* * *

AN: I'm debating on whether to elaborate a bit in other chapters on the friendship between Hisana and Yoruichi- and her role in pushing B. to defy the elders. Not sure I want this whole thing to turn into an epic- haha. But just so you know this is likely not the last we'll see of our friendly neighborhood were-cat!

A BIG THANKS to Tlcatlady once more!

Next Chapter: Byakuya demands an explanation and Xochitl is forced to make another choice. By the end you'll begin to understand the game afoot.

Thanks very much for reading!


	18. Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Tuliharja: I'm disappointed that you're disappointed! Haha- In response though, I don't necessarily think anyone (Yoruichi included) would be able to make the leap to B. having a new woman in his life unless they came across the scene that Renji did. It would be much more common knowledge about Ichigo and Rukia then having anyone assume that B. has actually let down his guard. Anyhow- that's why I went the way I did w/ Yoruichi- simply assuming the most obvious revelation was what had B. working up a sweat. I can tell you that another canon character I adore w/ firsthand knowledge of some of our players is going to come along and help put some pieces together. Still I'll totally admit that was not one of my best chapters. Still thanks very much for the full review and the constructive criticism! I do hope the rest of the fiction is to your liking!

Leyshla Gisel: I'm not being very nice to Byakuya in this- am I? Is a little torture okay? Will it make you smile a bit- the way it does me? Thanks 4 commenting! Your continuing support is truly awesome!

Abby-Flourite: You know me- I'm a tease! But next chapter reveals a thicker part of the scheme. As always though I'm totally feeding off your excitement- so thank you!

Fulfillment

16:

A Noble's Lesson

* * *

Renji watched with clear apprehension as his captain left the office that afternoon. He was suddenly full of regrets. He had lied to his best friend, spied for his captain, and was now simply waiting for the fall-out.

He didn't know what had happened. But about three weeks ago, his captain had become very predictable once again. Byakuya Kuchiki was always like clockwork. There was very little that might disrupt his self-imposed schedule. At least that was how it had been _**before**_ he had become aware of Rukia and Ichigo's relationship. That's when the changes began and Renji had to be constantly on his toes, watching closely for the most subtle difference in his captain's step. It seemed like a bit of chaos had overtaken the man- not so much that the whole universe (which did tend to revolve around said man) was out of tilt- but still there were forces altering the Sixth Division captain.

Then he figured it out… albeit a bit late. But once he had, he had been at peace when he realized that his friend might finally lay the dead to rest and carve out a bit of happiness. He thought as long as the proud noble could look past the taboo so could he. Why worry, if his captain did not? The other man was more than capable of handling his own.

When that small, but noticeable (to Renji at least) element faded from the energy surrounding his captain, Renji was again left on edge, racking his brain for some clue to what might've happened.

Yet here he was, at a loss as to explain how he had gotten himself involved in what was fast becoming a kind of covert operation. Two days prior he had relayed the information his captain has asked him to gather.

Now Byakuya Kuchiki was heading toward the Rukongai.

Renji wasn't so worried that his captain would get caught, but was instead anxious about the outcome of the visit.

Something had gone wrong… And now after seeing that hard glint in his captain's eyes it seemed the other man was looking for a fight.

A fight in which the lieutenant could not intervene.

Renji put his head in his hands, his elbows propped up on his desk. When Rukia had asked him if he had noticed anything odd about her brother's behavior he had lied. He had a sickening feeling however that soon enough the lid would be blown off and he would be placed in an even more precarious position- trying to keep himself and his captain from the edge.

"Shit." He muttered.

* * *

Just as his lieutenant had said, there was a space of time in the afternoon in which the Rukongai fell motionless. The streets became deserted, only the faint hot breath of summer stirring the dirt of the byways between the rundown homes and shops.

This was when, daily, Xochitl would open the window of her shared room and climb out onto the balcony. Carefully she would climb over the wooden rail, turn and crouch down so that she could grab hold of the slats and inch herself closer to the ground. She would land in a crouch once more and remain still to listen.

Like the rest of the Rukongai this was the afternoon siesta for the house. Despite the fact that most of the women kept a nocturnal sort of schedule there was always a point in the afternoon when the whole house fell almost silent. A strange lethargy seemed to fall over the courtesans. It was the perfect time to slip out unnoticed. Most napped and the ones that did not were too fond of Xochitl to ruin her small sense of freedom.

Smiling to herself, Xochitl hurried toward the teashop where she knew Midori would have a cup waiting for her.

But as she crossed the bridge over the river her feet slowed and her smile fell away. She felt something. The breath she took could not dispel the unease in her heart. She tried to tell herself that her fears (hopes) were playing tricks. She could not possibly be sensing… Her steps became extremely cautious.

There was no one… Yet her eyes deceived her.

Her feet left the ground for a moment and when she looked around she was between the tavern and the weaver's. And he stood in front of her- waiting for her to acknowledge him.

He had caught her unawares, and she was not certain she could hide the fluttery feelings that his presence caused.

But she had to.

"Xochitl." Just her name on his lips could threaten everything she had resolved not to remember.

It took a moment before she could speak.

"I must go. My lady will deduct from me if I am late… Time is money, she says." She said quickly, keeping her eyes on her only route of escape.

"In a courtesan's world I suppose it is." Byakuya responded without sarcasm.

"Then you understand why I must go."

"There is much I do _**not**_ understand of late, Xochitl. I am not done speaking." His tone was only the slightest bit cooler, but she nearly shivered. However, she had prepared for the eventuality that he might seek her out.

Her mistress had warned her that the man would not allow himself to be easily forgotten.

As if Xochitl's own mind, heart- soul could forget…

"Then you will pay me for my time." She lifted her chin slightly, remembering Lilith's instructions.

"If that is what it takes." He did not balk at this.

She tasted blood, but forced herself to think. She had hoped he'd refuse.

With a flash of confidence she glanced up at him, "Actually, I do not believe your money will suffice this time. Please excuse me." She turned- her eyes locking on the open street six of so steps away.

He slammed his palm against the wall- barring her way; she stopped short.

"You keep walking away before I have finished speaking. It is impolite." There was a rumble in his chest, his voice almost like a growl. Yet he managed to sound superior and in control despite it.

For a moment her heart was too loud in her ears to speak and she simply breathed. As it was, she could feel his anger, the reiatsu curling around her- holding her still.

_Speak. Speak you fool! He will let go if you make yourself clear!_

"You are an honorable man so I suppose you will settle your debt with my mistress on your own for this time- so - speak as you will." She stared ahead beyond his arm. There were only the dirty walls of the rundown hovels of Inuzuri to stare at, but it was the only thing that kept her on her feet.

"You will look at me when I speak to you. I am paying for this time after all. It is within my rights to demand at least that." He said, his voice had grown quiet once again.

_Show me your face so that I know you are the same._

"You are right," Slowly she turned only her head to him, but her voice along with her eyes were empty, "Forgive my rudeness."

Agitated as he was, the dead look she fixed him with only angered him further and he found himself roughly grabbing her jaw in his hand. She did not flinch, though her back was literally against the wall. Her eyes were black.

"You will offer me an explanation." He said, his own jaw aching with tension.

"I am not sure what you need explained, my lord." She replied without a pause.

He stared. Since when had she become so adept at fielding loaded questions so easily? She had never been slow witted, but the way she returned, side-stepped his demands was something he expected of someone… like Lilith.

"Xochitl. Do you not know by now that I am not a man who bears repeating himself?" His hand tightened on her jaw. The breath that escaped her was a whisper, but he caught it.

"I would not think you needed an explanation for the rules that govern a courtesan." She said calmly.

She watched as storm clouds gathered in his eyes.

For a moment she closed her eyes as though those insistent looks of his were tiresome. His eyes narrowed further when she met his gaze again without wavering, "Is it not plain that women like myself are like apparitions in our patrons lives? And that as such we do have a _**right**_ to choose whom we will visit… We haven't much power- we still owe allegiance- but only to our mistress. And after a time- in such a house as Lilith's we are allowed a bit of our own will… I have simply chosen."

"To leave my service." He said, his fingers unconsciously digging.

To her credit she did not cry out at the pain, "Yes."

He realized that he was hurting her needlessly, though and eased. Yet, what he really wanted, what that stirring demon was demanding was that he push her hard against the wall and force her to understand the extent of his dissatisfaction with her answer.

Still her stubbornness was simply fueling that part of him that was caged.

_Rip away that plain yukata, force her legs apart, and prop her up against that wall_… Step-by-step instructions came unbidden to his mind. His eyes roved her from head to toe suddenly. Not only was his imagination running wild, but he was looking for any sign that someone else had touched her. His fingers were once more pressing into her flesh.

He had never been less than a gentleman with his late wife. But all that gentled him was gone in this girl's presence. He was not sure whether to be appalled by this knowledge or excited.

It seemed strange, but he instinctively knew that she was still solely marked by him. Despite the time that had passed- despite whose company she may have kept- he was the only man that had tasted her. Just that realization made him aware of the heat that burned hotter than the summer's touch in his chest.

His other hand was now wrapped in her yukata and he was slowly pushing apart one side to reveal more of her collarbone. He licked his lips. He was so… _**hungry**_. It had been so long since he had filled his nose with the scent of her, his face was dipping toward her neck with little to no realization of his actions.

He was a man mesmerized.

Her nails not only brought him back to reality but caught him unaware. Blood was pooling to the surface to be caught beneath her nails, her hand trembling with both anger and effort as it squeezed his arm.

He drew back and stared into the face of a stranger. But even as he released her slowly, her hand stayed clamped around his forearm.

Her eyes danced with wrath. This emotion was not the same as he had glimpsed before. This anger was pure- untainted by sadness or hurt- yet there were tears in her eyes.

"You think so low of me that you would force yourself on me in the street? You called me a whore once… Is that really all you can see?" She spoke between her teeth, and she breathed as though each breath had become a struggle to draw.

His eyes widened further as he realized how their position might be perceived… How _**she**_ perceived his thoughtless advance.

The dingy alley walls seemed to close in, the smell of heat and dirt blanketing the perfume that had been teasing his senses, overpowering his restraint.

He looked down at his arm again to see that her fingernails were being stained red, when before they had been unadorned- no enticing paint gleaming.

Abruptly she released him- rather pushing his arm at him with disgust. The dark eyes were damning, shaming him as she yanked at the fold of her yukata that had slipped down her shoulder.

She gave him one last scathing glare, the unshed tears still hot and glossy in her eyes, before she turned away.

When she reached the mouth of the alley he called to her, "Xochitl." His voice was hard, demanding as though his heart was not hammering in erratic confusion and remorse. But even now- knowing that he had been foolish- knowing that he had indeed treated her unfairly- the apology sat like a stone in his stomach.

After all- had it not been her own desire to simply walk away- slam the door and let the curtain fall veiling everything that was and might have been?

The words her mistress had so calmly spoken to him could not have been true. Perhaps she had decided on her own to go-but it could not be because of a whim- or _**boredom**_.

He wouldn't believe that she had been acting this whole time. She was not some clever, silver-tongued fox out to conquer and tame only to leave desolation behind. That was not the type of woman she was…

So why?

The question burned in him.

_**Why?**_

Stray locks had fallen from the clasp at the back of her head and they whipped against her cheek and neck when she turned to him, "Go back to Seiretei, my lord. Go back to your estate, to your servants that willingly bow to your arrogance… I am nothing- invisible. I cannot follow orders as I am simply _**air**_… I'm something to be forgotten."

"That is not what I want." He replied instantly, holding her angry gaze.

She had been steady- the words she had uttered said without a hint of uncertainty. But her composure broke and her voice rose- not quite a shout- but the force was like a gale, "You cannot have what you want when you want it! Your money and pride can only gain so much! It is not enough for me… It is not enough for something true… That is the lesson I leave _**you**_ with." He could only stare. Watch her chest rise and fall her bitter tears clouding her eyes as her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides.

She turned. Her strength was failing. She could not continue to meet his eyes without revealing how hard it was to resist him.

* * *

Byakuya was not sure how long he stood frozen before the world came back to him and he recalled that he was standing alone in an alley in the worst district of the Rukongai. He stared down at his arm smeared with blood. Who knew such a small hand could do such damage?

It stung.

* * *

Her body ached; she wanted to run- not calmly walk away with her head high- but bolt. She was torn- two sides warring against one another yet she kept striding. She had to put distance between them. The buildings blurred- she didn't care where her feet took her as long as it was away.

When she felt hands on her arms stopping her, holding her still- she gasped both terrified and anxious that grey eyes would await her gaze.

"Lord Kita." Her voice was plaintive in her ears, both disappointed and surprised.

The man smiled at her for a moment, his blue eyes so clear and kind, undemanding. But his smile faltered- concern drawing his pale brows over his eyes, "Xochitl, dear, what is it?"

A shudder racked her body as she recalled the stunned look on her lord- her _**former**_ lord's face. Her body sagged slightly, but the man had a steadying grip on her arms.

"Xochitl," He smiled gently at her, the worry still shimmering in his eyes, "You seem lost. What are you doing so far from the house?"

She blinked and looked around her, realizing she had crossed into another district entirely. Taking a breath she tried to stand taller, "I-I was- out- I was going to have tea- but…" Her voice faded. Now that her anger had burned away and left only ache behind.

She dropped her eyes to the ground as her tears splattered in the dust. "I can't- do this." She whispered, her mind in the same place she had left her heart.

The pale-haired man released her arms only to place warm, un-calloused hands on the sides of her face to raise her head. "I was just coming to pay my sister a visit… I had hoped to speak to you as well, but not like this… Now that I see you I can't help but think my offer- Ah, but how selfish of me! You are upset. And I can only think of myself!" His smile was sympathetic and reassuring.

It took her a moment, staring into those comforting blue eyes to realize what he was saying, but then her eyes lit up and she took a sharp breath inward, "No- no lord. You are not selfish! I- I-," She swallowed hard, but her eyes shone with both desperation and hope. Remembering herself she bowed, "I would be honored to serve you, Lord Kita!" This was her best chance for escape.

His hands fell to his sides as he watched her humble herself. A smile twisted his lips, kindness gone for a tenth of a second. The instant trust he had seen glowing in her eyes was as delectable as it was laughable. Perhaps his sister had been right… When the game was too easy it might become tedious much too fast. Still, he smiled, it was only the beginning.

"I am so pleased to hear you say that, Xochitl," He said warmly, ducking down to see her face. The smile he graced her with made her flush slightly and she clasped her hands as she rose, her arms at her sides, and her eyes on the ground.

Her mind had been made-up in an instant- she had jumped at the opportunity she had nearly overlooked. But now a whisper of doubt crept up on her.

He could read her like a book.

"Come," He said cheerfully, "We will go speak to my sister together."

She looked up at him again and there was no denying his friendly gaze. Xochitl smiled slowly, grasping at the warmth she felt so that she could ignore her troubled heart.

* * *

16: A Noble's Lesson

* * *

AN: Oh the drama! Poor B.- he's gonna get yanked around a bit… Emo rollercoater…

I'm pouring it on. My plot outline I believe is complete- so there's no turning back!

I appreciate everyone who's hanging in there w/ me! Thank you for your support!


	19. Seventeen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Tlcatlady: You are most welcome! You're support has meant a lot! Hint Hint: Our newest player actually has it in not only for B. but soul reapers in general you'll discover!

DayDreamer1606: Happy to see you again! Thanks for your compliments! These two are just destined to have it rough- none of it is quite conventional after all.

Leyshla Gisel: Haha- B. does deserve it- and it's so easy! Or maybe I'm just cruel… Love your enthusiasm!

Tuliharja: Again, much love for the feedback! I can't help but love the relationship between B. and Renji- it really is on the cute side. Kinda and at the same time there's that hint of rivalry- well it's more one sided than anything I think. As for lessons both B. and Xo are in for it! Xo's need to run gets exploited and B. finds he's more impulsive than he thinks… Depending on how chapters play out I suspect my other canon character (hint: HE might actually understand the life of a courtesan in some respects- at least I think it almost seems that the series hints at it in one scene) will show not next but the following chapter!

Abby-Flourite: Love how adamant you are about the pairing! It makes me happy! Hell every time you review it makes me happy! Thanks!

* * *

Fulfillment

17: The Universe is Fickle

* * *

The near-autumn breeze smelled of promise, of the last hint of warmth from the summer and the brisk new season taking hold. Lost in a sea of white, billowing sheets Xochitl closed her eyes, content. The sunshine pouring down was a caress, only warm enough to cause the lightest flush to her cheeks. Still it had been hard work to spread all the bedding across the lines and a tendril of sweat slipped down her neck to disappear beneath her yukata. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, a smile on her lips.

She found that she did not mind exerting herself in such a way; this lifestyle suited her. Sweeping and then scrubbing the floors, doing load after load of laundry, and even helping the cook in the sticky hot kitchen did not bother her in the slightest. She didn't have time to think here, in this new life. There was so much to be done in a noble household, that there was simply no chance to wallow in self-pity or wonder about the life she'd given up. It was nice… that peace of mind (intentional ignorance). Besides that, her master was kind.

The young lord of the Kita Clan was rarely without a smile. He praised her work about the manor and often invited her to tea (which she refused as she knew her place). And despite the somewhat special attention he paid to her at times, none of the staff treated her unkindly if they had noticed. The other servants were much too happy to brood over the newest among them. Noboru Kita was more than fair; he was generous, warm, and easy to please as lords went. His staff both adored and respected him; who would not feel the same toward a man who had never uttered an unkind word to those lower than him?

The other maids had welcomed her warmly, no hint of jealousy even as Xochitl stepped into a position vacated by a previous young woman who had gone on to marry. She had proven herself worthy soon enough, and any doubts- if there had been any- were dispelled about her ability to carry out the duties of the previous head of female staff.

Normally in a manor such as this, the woman who directed the servants in their daily duties would be the mistress of the house, the lord's wife. But as the young lord had no wife it was efficient enough to have a woman to oversee the ladies on staff. There was of course a steward that Xochitl reported to, but as far as the women of the house were concerned she was the most elevated among them. Despite that, she did not scoff at the menial labor, and worked hard alongside the others, and they were pleased to look to her for leadership. It was a harmonious sort of household.

It was nearing the end of September, it had been nearly two months since she had begun her position, yet Xochitl felt completely at ease in her duties.

"Xo-chan!" A sweet voice called her back from her reflection on the whirlwind of months past.

Xochitl turned and smiled at the girl who waved from the porch across the lawn, "Xo-chan! Lord Kita is calling for you! He has important guests coming- he wishes you to greet them and serve tea."

She swept a wayward curl behind her ear, momentarily uncertain. Guests were nothing unusual. As the lord had just recently stepped into his role as clan leader after his father's passing, he was still solidifying his hold over the lower lords and vassals. She had served tea more than once, but she had left formal greetings to her lord or another maid. Aware that this was a requirement of her job, Xochitl straightened, pushing aside that flutter of timidity.

* * *

The other women dressed her at their lord's instruction and that tickle of fear returned as they helped her into a pale lavender kimono with a white obi bearing the symbol of the Kita house hidden in the swirling patterns of peonies. Her co-workers fluttered around her, gossiping and giggling, but she only caught snatches of their conversation.

In some respects this process reminded her of the nights she would be dressed by the other courtesans as her mistress looked on with a discerning eye. Suspicion started to waver in and out of her thoughts. Was there something she had missed when the young lord was describing the position within his household for which he had her in mind?

She had no time to reanalyze his words to her from over two months before. It was much too late to regret what fate she might have rushed into as she found herself almost mechanically gliding down the roka on the edge of the central house toward the main entrance and beyond to the courtyard.

The greetings made had been natural enough; she had not stuttered over the words or spoken out of turn. It was not so strange that her few months as a courtesan had prepared her in a way for this sort of employment. Etiquette was the true structure of society- someone had told her once. A courtesan was nothing without the social graces taught to her at the start of her education in that secretive class of women.

She smiled gently as she served tea and listened to the easy banter between lords and lesser nobles that sat in the meeting room. Often she would catch her lord's eye as she moved about the gentlemen and he would smile fondly and give her an approving nod. The atmosphere was casual and light-hearted; she poured either sake or tea for the visiting lords who seemed to know each other well and were comfortable in one another's presence. Though knowing she was only a servant they did not treat her unkindly. Still while most barely acknowledged her presence (which was only appropriate given her station), others smiled and engaged her, flirting openly. She returned their questions and teasing politely and was surprised by how easily the responses came to her tongue.

No, this was not so different than entertaining as a courtesan.

But soon something changed in the air as a new presence was felt and there was murmuring from beyond the fusuma at the edge of the room, figures outlined against the paper screens. Xochitl did not allow herself to be distracted, though she felt the mood become tense.

"Lord Ito?" She smiled as she offered the once more full teacup in her hand back to the man at her side. But he was looking past her toward the open doorway his eyes wide.

Suddenly every man gathered was either on his feet bowing at the waist or bent over, their palms pressed to the floor in full obeisance. Xochitl blinked in bewilderment.

"Lord Kuchiki, it is an honor! You are most welcome of course! Please come in!" She heard her Lord greet in a bright tone rising to his feet after sitting up from his own prostrate position.

Xochitl couldn't keep her curiosity at bay, her eyes lifting to the doorway only to meet granite eyes that sent her spiraling into memory.

Oh how his nimble fingers had found rhythm in the patterns he traced on her skin. Such artful hands; he knew just how to manipulate her- coax her right to the edge. In the end he always gave her what she wanted though- always pulled her into oblivion with his hands, his mouth, his…

She had to stifle the wavering breath she took inward, realizing in that small moment in which their eyes met, she had lost herself. But while she had continued to stare, he had already looked away to the host. And though Byakuya was equally dazed to see her as well as to realize that he found the Kita lord familiar, he masked the shock flawlessly.

Lord Kita continued to smile, despite seeing that hint of recognition light the other man's eyes, "I was beginning to think my invitations went astray somewhere! Hard to find good messengers these days..."

"Not at all. I simply came to pay my respects and offer my congratulations on your ascension to Head of your clan." Byakuya intoned with heavy lidded eyes, watching the man carefully.

"Ahh, my humble thanks. Please, you must join us. It is so rare that lords such as myself are graced with your presence. Please, accept my hospitality, Lord Kuchiki." The smiling man made a welcoming gesture, inviting the slightly taller man in.

Byakuya had meant his words. He was obligated to make some gesture of recognition whenever a clan might fall under new leadership- or if there were another momentous occasion such as a birth or death. But to come in person was almost unheard of- it was more likely of him to send a formal letter and make an apology for not being able to celebrate or commiserate in-person.

But for the past two months, the Kuchiki Lord was restless- in need of distraction. There was no reason (that he would cop to); but being out of the mansion seemed his prerogative.

Still, he had not meant to stay. But the shock gave way to anxiety and all too soon, suspicion. What was she doing here? And with the man that had acted as Lilith's messenger and later been at her side when she refused his demands… Believing it might be a coincidence was all too naïve.

And while he had let her go- allowed himself to believe that the _**moment**_ in time he had spent with her had not touched him- unanswered questions surfaced now. Over two months had passed, but time was so fleeting for a shinigami. It might have been yesterday that he had forced her against that wall in Inuzuri.

"_You cannot always have what you want when you want it!" _Her words rushed back at him.

He allowed himself to be ushered in by the smiling man, ignoring the curious and awed gazes of the minor lords as he took a seat at the head of the assembly (a spot normally reserved for the host).

"Xochitl," Noboru Kita called to the young woman, blue eyes gleaming behind the glare of his glasses, "A cup of tea for Lord Kuchiki."

As she slowly raised her head, the man's revealed name was tickling her tongue, anxious to pass her lips in a reverent whisper. _Lord Kuchiki._

She dared not look at the man at her master's left, so she kept her eyes intent upon Lord Kita as she gave a nod.

Though she felt the turmoil of her emotions rolling in her belly she rose with utter poise from where she had been kneeling between two lords whose names she could not remember suddenly. With small practiced steps she approached him, but he kept his gaze from her figure, intent on the nothingness in his mind.

Xochitl moved mechanically. From bowing to the man she was to serve to sitting seiza between the two men she was precise and careful in her movements. But even as she prepared the tea with steady hands, the room fell away. Despite how focused she seemed her mind was aware of only this man they called _Lord Kuchiki_.

She sat so close she could reach out and touch him. So close that her heart was the only sound in her ears and the scent of him, sandalwood, ginger, and sakura seemed to fill the rest of her senses.

But worst of all, being so near to him she could feel his heat, and in that heat she felt two things: agitation and numbness. Both emotions so clear to her, so penetrating she knew she was reason for each.

The world had revolved without him for the last few months. And now it seemed he was the center of her universe once more.

* * *

AN: IDK about this one- I had started it after my last chapter dropped and intended for it to be longer- but in working out the kinks decided to cut it somewhat short… Not so satisfying for some reason… Hmmm…

Next Chapter:

After little prodding the odd circumstances of Xochitl's presence in the other lord's manor are revealed to Byakuya. But suspicion will allow him little rest- and neither will the demon that still whispers to him in the dark recesses of his mind.


	20. Eighteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: I figured it was about time for an update.

Abby-Flourite: Yes- the demon is lovely isn't he? He lets Byakuya be a little naughty. Though this chapter he only makes an appearance at the end. But next chapter… Thanks for the review my dear!

Tlcatlady: You're exactly right. I have this scheme in mind and I've been dragging it out a bit. Hopefully I'll get a bit of a quicker rhythm going. Thanks for always checking in!

Tuliharja: Thanks for the detailed review of last chapter! I'm always humbled by your words. B. and Xo are kind of pitiful as their both struggling against almost the same feelings. But because they are both just being stubborn- putting up unnecessary walls to either protect themselves or to cater to conventions- there is really no room for pity for either. One of them will break before the other… Most grateful for the reviews again!

Leyshla Gisel: "Oh goodie" has to be one of the best phrases ever to see in a review! Makes me laugh! Thanks for coming back to support this fiction!

I kinda like the beginning of this chapter because it gives the impression that Byakuya has a possessive side.

* * *

Fulfillment

18: My Servant

* * *

She was a dancer, everyone's eyes lingered for a moment as she glided between them, raised her hand in offering, moved the porcelain pieces of the tea set with airy grace. When she spoke in a soft voice each ear listened, straining to hear each sweet flowing note of words like a song. Even the most arrogant and cold among them paused to admire her gracious smile.

He took notice of it all. The buzz of voices and laughter around him- was just that- a hum of background noise that barely penetrated his thoughts.

He watched as the slow smile that took him weeks to glimpse, bloomed gently on her face as the lords complimented her generously and teased in warm tones. Her lips moved in reply and every man wondered at their lovely flush and were tempted by their plump softness.

His tea was cooling in his hands; he only pretended to sip from the opaque porcelain.

A lock fell from her carefully arranged hair, brushed the fawn skin of her cheek; the room sighed.

His fingers ached; the porcelain shuddered in his grasp. Quickly he set his cup down. No one noticed the abrupt movement, but her. She looked up.

Whatever she saw in his gaze made her own eyes widen and her lips part in a silent gasp.

She was unable to forestall the heat that flooded her face and settled in her cheeks. She looked down. The man next to her spoke and she instantly offered him a smile that no one could see through- no one but him.

He realized he had been glaring- a kind of quiet fury had leaked into his stare and threatened her easy composure.

_She should not be here!_ The thought was so thoroughly agitating that he knew his lingering presence was foolish. If anyone should catch his expression during these moments of abrupt frustration that rose and fell each time she moved- each time one of the gathered looked her way…

"Xochitl!" Her name being called nearly made him flinch.

Lord Kita waved at her, "Lord Ito would like some more sake. I believe we've exhausted our present stores. Kindly fetch some more to appease him!"

When she looked up at her master her gaze was steady- it did not stray from his face. She gave a smile and a nod and rose to her feet.

"Let that lazy drunkard fetch it himself! Why force out the only bit of fresh air?" Lord Sande pouted in a voice laced with drink.

"_Fools always call out their own ilk." _A quote Ginrei Kuchiki had uttered once upon a time floated into Byakuya's thoughts. He picked up his cup to hide his contemptuous smirk.

The shoji slid closed behind the serving girl. He wasn't sure the emotion that rushed him was relief. It was quite possibly further ire. He knew his eyes dimmed- cloudy grey skies now visible even as he kept his gaze on his cup.

"I assure you, Xochitl is the most loyal of servants, she will return to serve you a fresh cup, Lord Sande." Noboru soothed with a placating smile.

The man's eyes narrowed.

Lord Sande was a broad shouldered man whose features were all sharp angles and slow-forming wrinkles- a soul who looked to be in his late thirties (of course age was the biggest of deceptions among the dead).

"Where is it you found such a pretty girl willing to attend a new lord such as yourself- a boy with no reputation?" He asked slowly, a slight accusation in his tone. He swilled the last of the sake in his cup without spilling a drop as he eyed the younger man.

Byakuya was not the only one who raised his head at this. Lord Arasu also seemed to suddenly listen quite attentively, shifting slightly on his cushion.

Noboru Kita spread his hands and chuckled, graciously ignoring the jibe. "I was quite lucky, my friend… She is actually a very distant cousin of the Shihoin family. A lesser noble branch to be sure, but blood nonetheless. Her family is sadly no more. As I was a good friend of her father's I offered her a place here. But the poor thing is so very shy. She thinks herself too low to be treated as anything but a servant. I cannot deny her- she's so sweet natured- a life of service suits in some ways. And she seems happy to be of use."

_There is no branch of the Shihoin family that I do not know about. _Byakuya was astounded. Why would this man lie for her? Was he truly trying to protect her- shelter her from her past? Or was it simply to protect himself- his own reputation might be soiled if anyone were to guess at her true origins… He could not think this man so innocent.

"Ah, I see… Then there is a prospect of marriage offers, yes?"

Grey eyes flicked to the man who had spoken. He was the Lord of the Ito clan and had a son he was looking to marry off so that he might pass on his title.

Byakuya had to fight the temptation to roll his eyes. The young lordling of the Ito Clan was painfully shy and was rumored to be enamored with his house's captain of the guard.

Again the laughter was quick to bubble from Noboru's mouth, "Ah ha ha, no Lord Ito…. I'm afraid not! After all she is by far the best of my staff and I quite enjoy her presence. I've no intention of letting her go so easily."

For a moment Byakuya could have sworn the man slid a glance his way and all he could feel was the icy breath of suspicion trailing his spine. Even if this man didn't wish for any to know of Xochitl's past, why embellish it so much- why paint her as one of, albeit weak, noble blood?

"Lord Kuchiki, more tea?" Lord Kita smiled over at him unassumingly.

Byakuya schooled his expression in an instant realizing his eyes had narrowed as he stared at the man.

"Thank you, but I decline, I must be going." He said.

It did no good to speculate- he had chosen to leave it all alone some time ago. He would not involve himself in her life. He should be satisfied knowing that she had made her choice of her own free will. It was no use guessing at the true nature of the relationship between the child and the lord who had warmly welcomed him.

But as cold as he was, as strictly business minded as he tried to be- there was a lingering stab of bitterness. A feeling he did not altogether like and chose not to acknowledge at the moment.

He stood and the men about him immediately fell forward, mindful of the hierarchy in their society.

"I must admit that I am sad to see you go, Lord Kuchiki, though grateful for your presence at all of course." Lord Kita said after a deep bow, "But if you cannot stay- if these gentlemen will excuse me, allow me to accompany you to the gate. We can take our time through the gardens if you'd like. I've just planted an avenue of Sakura!"

In all honesty, Byakuya was hoping a brisk walk to the gate might rid him of all his musings- thoughts he did not want to entertain. But at this invitation to speak with the man one on one- he faltered. After a moment he gave one nod in acquiescence.

* * *

Beneath the Sakuras, Byakuya found himself glancing carefully at the new clan lord next to him. Pale blonde hair that he held back from his face with a small ponytail at the small of his neck, blue eyes behind wire-framed glasses, and a slightly tanned complexion-he was a man that did not fear the touch of the sun. A triangle of hair decorated his chin below his lower lip. All in all he had a very genial face- one that might be considered handsome by some.

"Such a lovely time of year- this season of change…" The man spoke wistfully at his side.

Byakuya said nothing. Noboru glanced at him, his eyebrows drawn inward in slight anxiety. A few more silent moments passed.

After a breath, the man broached slowly, "Forgive me if I am too blunt, Lord Kuchiki, but I know you must have taken note of my servant, Xochitl...You must allow me to explain how she came to be here… I fear you might have the wrong impression."

Stiffness took hold of Byakuya's entire body. What was the most dignified response in an instance like this? Feign ignorance? Offer an honest reply to this observation? How did a man uphold his pride in the face of another man who knew _**far**_ too much?

They had paused on the path and the Kita lord was watching him with an expression of concern. When the silence had lengthened for some time allowing only the whisper of the wind through the turning leaves, Noboru Kita spread his hands, "I only assumed you must be curious as to my arrangement with the young Xochitl."

"Not at all, Lord Kita," Byakuya lied smoothly though his jaw ached, "Your servant does not concern me."

"I see… Well please allow me to offer an explanation regardless, for my own peace of mind. It does not sit well with me for you to have an unfavorable opinion of me." Noboru made an airy gesture again.

After a moment, the Kuchiki Lord gave a single nod.

"Mistress Lilith is actually an old friend of mine. We go years back. We actually attended the academy together." The easy smile returned to his companion's face.

Byakuya couldn't help but shoot the man a disbelieving glance.

But the other lord simply chuckled, "Yes. I realize how incongruent that picture is. I am actually the youngest of my late father's sons. Therefore early on my destiny was not to become the Lord of the Kita clan. So I, like any young man with a head full of freedom, thought to try my hand at an equally noble existence- that of a soul reaper. But as you may have ascertained- I am simply not cut from the same cloth as a man like you- a noble who is also a warrior. It is not in my nature I suppose- to _**fight**_."

"As for Lilith- she was a promising young cadet from the start. I never saw such determination… However, soon after joining, a training accident at the academy left her slightly disfigured and unable to meet the physical requirements… Some rumors have it that she left on account of a man- but that is nonsense." He waved his hand as though shooing the nonsensical thought away.

He sighed wistfully, "She went on to found her establishment. And I went on to travel extensively- before finally returning home after my brothers perished in that _**terrible**_ fire… I was honor bound to take up the reins after my father's passing then, you see."

"And your reason for acting as messenger?" This time Byakuya did not disguise the suspicion in his narrow-eyed gaze as he faced the man.

The man looked reluctant to answer for a moment, but finally replied slowly, "Ah yes- forgive me. As I said, Lilith and I are old friends- we talk often. She was flustered and let slip the dilemma that had fallen into her lap between one of her ladies and a nobleman. She was loathe to refuse a noble, you see- when an agreement had already come to pass."

Byakuya nearly snorted at this. That was a lie. Whether to shield the man's so-called friend from slander about her true character or pure ignorance, he could not say.

The Kita Lord continued, "I thought I might be of use- ease the situation somehow. When I realized it was you- I should have backed out- but curiosity got the better of me. You are almost a legend in the noble circles-so few of us lesser nobles have even glimpsed you… I do apologize. I did not mean to pry into your affairs… But honestly, my lord, what shame is there in wanting a companion with whom to share tea?"

It was hard not to look rattled by this man's audacity. It was hard to pretend he did not want to grab this man by the throat and squeeze until he heard every minute of Xochitl's time in that household accounted for.

After silence had stolen in for a time Noboru continued, "As for Xochitl- I first saw her at the teahouse. Upon first sight, I knew she was unlike the others in Lilith's employ. I watched as she served tea with a grace that cannot be taught- a natural air of elegance and I _**knew**_ she would be an enviable addition to any household. I immediately approached Lilith about meeting with her to discuss a position in my house as my head maid had recently resigned."

Byakuya could not help but feel a sliver of shame weave its way into his consciousness. This man had seen Xochitl and known she was not meant for the life of courtesan- while as he-he had seen her as one thing and one thing only upon their first meeting.

But was it really altruism that had led Xochitl here- this man's caring nature? Or was there something lurking beneath all these seemingly good intentions?

There was no more point in mincing words. Byakuya was at this juncture trying to simply put all the pieces together and decide whether the man in front of him was a threat.

Like the steel of his blade his eyes became sharp as he gauged the other lord, "I do not think you so naïve, Lord Kita, that you do not understand the role the women of Lilith's house are meant to fulfill."

But despite how frosty Byakuya's tone, the other man did not quail. In fact to his bewilderment, the younger man dropped his gaze a moment with an obvious blush.

"Ah, Lord Kuchiki. I am not ignorant of this…However- I find that Xochitl much reminds me of the younger sister I once had…And well…ugh… Forgive me. I mean no offense, my lord, but… Well, it is well-known that you are a widower. It is also, my apologies again, popular belief that you were very much in love with your late wife and that you have remained faithful these many years passed. A man such as you- would only seek out Lilith's sort of services to partake in the quiet company of a woman who might share your love of tradition…" He looked up and met Byakuya's eyes and the other man was astonished by the look of admiration reflected in the blue hues.

This man believed that Byakuya had only wanted a companion with which to have tea, perhaps discuss poetry, or enjoy the arts of Shodo or Ikebana. Could he really accept that this man was not judging him- not seeing him as flawed and human and subject to temptation?

He felt almost dizzied by the realization that he was each and every one of those things. Flawed. Human. Subject to temptation.

For some reason, Noboru Kita seemed to hold him in a high regard… But after all was he not Byakuya Kuchiki?

Yet instead of this causing hesitation or further shame- all Byakuya could feel was indignation- injustice. How dare this man presume… And to mention Hisana…!

"Lord Kuchiki, please," The younger man suddenly implored, "As I've said- I have not meant to offend you in any way… And if I have… I cannot begin to express my remorse! Again- if I had known-,"

"Enough." Byakuya's voice cut through Noboru's sudden babble. His eyes had lost their challenging glow and he stared over the man's head with an expression of disinterest. "There is nothing further to discuss. And no need for apologies. I will take my leave."

Noboru Kita blinked in surprise behind the gleam of his glasses, but he quickly fell forward in a deep bow.

"I am most grateful and humbled, Lord Kuchiki." He spoke reverently in a quiet voice, his eyes to the ground.

Gliding away, Byakuya said nothing more. He could only hope that the man was sincere in all that he had said and that he had not left an enemy at his back.

* * *

The Kuchiki Lord went home only to pace his study. Over and over he analyzed each word spoken, each breath taken, each movement of the eyes…

The house vibrated with his agitated reiatsu. His steward felt it, but when the maids cast worried glances amongst themselves he shook his head at them. Only moments later the master of the house checked his spiritual pressure and the manse became still, steady, peaceful as ever it had been.

The old man let a frown crease his ancient brow for a moment. His master was the greatest of men, of nobles or shinigami- control was the core of his personal dogma. Regardless of how quiet the estate now was, there was no denying that the master was not of equally calm mind. But there was nothing to be done. He was simply grateful the young mistress was not in residence to be shaken by such knowledge. Having two shinigami nobles present in the house unnerved by some unfathomable occurrence might tear it to shreds. He sighed.

His eyes closed Byakuya had reined in his reckless energy. But still… still… that old friend- that dark companion of irrational thought- ignorant of boundaries was awaiting his word. Creeping at the edge of shadows- waiting to be unleashed was the part of him that needed to know the truth. Truth so that he didn't tear apart every memory he had of her- so that his thoughts of her did not grow twisted by suspicion.

He opened his eyes to look out into the courtyard outside his study. A bird trilled in the plum tree to the left of the ornamental post carved of petrified cypress.

He listened and thought:

_I believe there was once a gilded cage in these rooms…_

* * *

AN: There wasn't really any resolution in this chapter either. This chapter was more a chance to see everything through Byakuya's eyes and get a sense of the emotions that surface in spite of himself. Were also offered an image of Noboru and left wondering how much of his words are truth and how much is fiction.

Next Chapter: Impulse reigns.

Thanks!


	21. Nineteen

AN: Well after this chapter- which I had to throw in because it's been troubling me for months- the more elaborate plot will be revealed. Sorry about the pace- it's just how it's flowing for me.

Tuliharja: I totally feel you on being careful not to overdo things. I debated on the last chapter debated on this one- but it actually lays some ground work for the bigger plot- so in a chapter or so the reason behind Noboru making the effort to explain himself might make more sense. I really do appreciate you cautioning me though. Your constructive criticism does me good- so thank you!

Leyshla Gisel: Glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter even more! Thank you.

Tlcatlady: Noboru is certainly someone to keep an eye on. His motives are both personal and business driven- as previously (quite a few chapters ago even before his intro) hinted at. Thanks for your continued support!

Oh, and we're back to the warnings for SC.

* * *

Fulfillment

Fateful and The Faithful

* * *

The shoji closed.

She turned and the warmth of the water filtered away. Standing in the mist- in the ghostly steam he appeared like a demon, the breath of hell accompanying him.

It had to be an illusion- a feverish fantasy caused by the heat.

But despite her disbelief she found herself moving forward, the water sloshing around and against her as she walked toward the steps. As she held the phantom's gaze her feet barely felt the solid wood of the stairs. One. Two. Three.

To him, watching as the droplets slid from her honeyed skin as she rose from the water he felt touched by the same air of the surreal- of the unfathomable.

He had come seeking answers. Seeking her. Yet finding her here in the bath he felt disarmed.

He had simply followed the hint of her calm reiatsu. In the evening's shade, the sun just below the edge of the world, the estate seemed lifeless. He had sensed the small, insignificant spiritual pressures of the other staff, gathering to enjoy the evening meal. The master was away; there was no one to serve- to wait upon as the night fell. He was much too quick- too stealthy to be caught by those who could not sense restrained spiritual pressure.

The breeze that stirred outside the doors gave the steward pause- a rush of sudden air. But as he peered out into the growing darkness there was not the slightest movement from the courtyard. He had simply closed the door.

The maid stopped a step from him, naked and seemingly unconscious of the fact, as she stood a fraction away from reaching out and brushing his haori with her wet fingers.

Steam rose from her skin at the touch of the cooler air around the wooden decking of the large onsen. The bath was fully enclosed, but looked much like one of the outdoor hot springs- a large rock sat in the very center and flowed with glistening trails of lazy water pumped from the system set below the acrylic glass floor of the tub.

Bathing here, in her lord's private bath was the one indulgence, Xochitl allowed herself. Naturally to anyone outside the estate this might seem scandalous, but in truth Noboru Kita did not exclude any of his staff from the favor of bathing there. Often, like at the place she had once called home, Xochitl found herself in the company of other women, bathing as a collective.

On this night, after a rather strenuous day, the other maids had sent her on her own. It seemed the Fates were scheming, allowing for this heart-pounding confrontation.

Her breasts rose and fell in an almost shuddering rhythm, her eyes pools of dark sienna that did not waver or allow him a moment's relief from his own thumping heartbeat.

The lanterns at the corners of the room flickered a moment, throwing shadows across the sculpture-like countenance of the man before her. In shadow he truly did look like a statue, hard yet thoughtful, something beautiful, but not human.

"Has he touched you?" He asked steadily. Questions. That's why he had come- to soothe his conscience- to allay all his musings. But that question- while it had circled in his head- keeping him from sleep as it spiraled into the dark parts of him where his demon resided- he had concluded not to ask.

It rang in the air, unable to be snatched back, the demand in his tone clear.

She could only shake her head in denial. Her throat felt raw and strained as though she had been screaming instead of merely standing in silent awe of his presence.

Byakuya raised his hand, his gaze dark and somewhat frightening, grey eyes narrowed and light like unrefined flint.

For a breath's space of time she thought he would strike her, he looked angry and unconvinced of the truth of her silent renunciation.

She was reminded of the last time they had stood face to face, his blood seeping beneath her nails. Resigning herself to any retribution he saw fit she did not move.

But there was only gentleness in his touch, an almost hesitant brush of his fingers on her neck and down slowly, tracing the line between her breasts. Here he stopped, splayed his hand so that his fingertips touched the insides of each breast- until his hand pulsed.

She was fighting it, the sensation, but her eyes were closing as though she had no will to struggle.

Her skin was invitingly warm to his cool touch, glistening as though she'd been standing in the moist night air- painted by dew. The blood-pumping muscle in her chest grew bold and pounded against his palm.

It was real- not an illusion conjured by his imagination- spurred by the needy part of him. It was real. And he was flawed, human, and subject to temptation.

His other hand crept around her waist, drew her naked body toward him until he could feel the water dampen the front of his clothes.

"He has not touched you." He reiterated, watching her face as he flexed his fingers against the sides of her breasts.

Her lashes fluttered, her eyes opening slightly to be able to see his face as his arm tightened around her waist, "No…He has not touched me."

His gaze was on her lips and she suddenly became very aware of his, slowly closing in. His hair fell forward slightly shadowing the sides of his face as his head dipped low towards hers.

Her voice was all breath, "I am not…a…" Pressed against him she felt the flowing energy- his reiatsu feathering along her bare skin. That steady hum, that vibration of power was much like the warmth of the water and the tickle of the steam, but somehow it was **more**. The heat between her legs had nothing to do with the hot springs. Her womanhood quivered, pulsing in reaction to his pressure, slick with her own moisture.

His lips were now a fingers width away from hers, she forced herself to say the words, let them ghost over his mouth, "Not…a…courtesan anymore."

But her words were swallowed; he took them with mouth and tongue. He felt no resistance- her hands fisting in his pristine haori. Wet little fingers bunched the fabric, tugging him closer, lower to her smaller form.

Excited by her clear ardor, his hand surrounded one flushed mound, gripping rather hard to the softness that was instantly familiar.

He had not heard her moan in sometime and the sound startled him, but in a split second was making his blood rush faster, straight to the part of him that wanted her most.

But that thought wasn't fair. He felt that depth of comfort in his chest, recognizing that it was the feeling her closeness inspired. Their shared time had meant _**something**_ to him.

And in that brief, yet long, yet miniscule time of three months without her it had been unexplained- that effect she had on him.

Now that something- that something…

She bit his lower lip.

The sting brought him back- back harder and stronger and more willing to forget where he was and what immoral thing he was about to do.

_It is not the time for thoughts._ His demon purred, threading his greedy tendrils into his master's mind.

He kissed with desperation, with ferocity that made her legs tremble, her back and neck arching as he leaned down further to press against her.

When Xochitl became aware of her surroundings again- when she forced herself to think past the simple and yet profound pleasure of his teasing mouth she found herself lying back on the floor.

She opened her eyes to watch as he carefully disrobed, folded his garments, and set them aside. At least in this he seemed practical. In this act he seemed the controlled man she had been introduced to almost half a year ago at the midnight hour.

Her hands curled into fists at her sides, her teeth seeking the familiarity of her lip. She had left one life only to escape this man and all the conflicting wants he had induced in her. Due to her reluctance to acknowledge her newfound desires she was a courtesan turned maid. Yet here she was anticipating his strength burning through her and the feeling of his lips and teeth latching to her skin…

Had nothing really changed, then? Was she still just a whore in his eyes?

He loomed over her and her stomach clenched, doubt stabbing as much as desire rising. She felt his weight, the rippling muscles against her lower abdomen, felt his hips settle between her legs as though they belonged there. Her own hips rolled up a bit, an involuntary response to the thickness she felt against her thigh.

His eyes held hers and with abrupt anger she realized she didn't care that this was wrong. She should care- but she didn't. She inwardly berated herself for her weakness while ultimately submitting to it.

For now, until he grew bored with her- tired of whatever game he was playing at- she would allow herself to be like any other foolish woman who had ever fallen for a man out-of-their reach. She would let him take whatever he wanted.

It was kismet that had drawn them here. To deny that at this point was simply foolish.

Her hands slid up his torso, from his flawless abs upwards until they reached his smooth, firm chest and remained. He was a miracle of flesh and bone.

One hand he held at her side, against her ribs, the other made little skittering movements up and down her inner thighs. When he pressed his thumb to the spot that had grown more sensitive with each swirl of his fingers, she let her eyes close again. His thumb moved up and down and he felt her skin draw tight against her ribs as she whined arching once more.

He drew up slightly, sliding his fingers on either side of her center, his thumb still working industriously to hear her beg. He leaned down, licked his lips in a very hungry gesture that he could only equate to the creature now more than present behind his eyes.

He coated her nipples with saliva, the tip of his tongue feather-light on her peaks. The sensation of her nails both tickled and sent spasms of pleasurable pain into his belly as they tried to find purchase in his pecs.

He opened his mouth wide around her breast and sank his teeth in, determined to make her feel the same amount of potent longing.

As predicted her reaction was a shrill gasp that became a moan, her spine bowing her wet feet sliding on the floor in rapturous delight. He understood her cravings by now, was aware that she wasn't so fragile. Being a little rough with her only spurred her on.

Sure enough her arms wound around his neck and she opened her eyes so that he could see the hazy look of want shimmering from between enchanting lashes.

His strokes grew faster, more insistent in pushing her to the edge.

Another breathy moan rushed out past her lips and she murmured, "Kuchiki-sama."

He stilled. The flow of his blood and the pound of his heart was a roar in his ears. Never before had she uttered his name. Always "my lord." But never anything to indicate she knew who he was.

Xochitl looked up at him now and he could see the concern in her eyes. She was worried that she had offended him. He had specifically asked that his identity be kept from the girl when he had originally made his deal with Lilith.

But she was no longer a child of that house.

His eyes became half-lidded and luminous as he stared down at her. He moved his hand from her side to cup her cheek.

"Speak again." He said. Fast and without warning he slid a finger into the heated depths of her. She cried out. He started a slow rhythm, dragging his finger slowly out and then in, all the time watching her face with an almost dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Xochitl's breath was audible as she tossed her head to the side, her insides pulsing. She hadn't forgotten how good he was at making her mindless, but she still was unprepared for the onslaught of thrilling sensation.

"Say it again, Xochitl." He commanded. He increased his speed and another finger joined the first.

"Kuchiki-sama!" The title flew helplessly from her lips.

"Again." He growled between clenched teeth.

The sound of that rumbled demand- so simple- had her on the verge of release. His voice was the most glorious caress to her ears and when he let emotion steal into- when he let _**darkness**_ seep into it- it was like being coated in warm sticky honey.

She gave a shuddering breath, drawing air inward to obey, but he was penetrating her even faster now and deeper and…

She screamed as ripples of velvety energy made her spasm. He was using kido.

It was a good thing he had already placed a barrier of demon magic around the onsen so that their _**conversation **_(his initial intention) might not be heard.

Her body was convulsing and when she managed to open her eyes she looked down at herself and could see the glow of his power in her veins, suddenly shining gold. But a second orgasm swept her up and she was screwing her eyes shut tight to flow with the waves of ecstasy.

* * *

As he slipped into the water with her, she woke and found herself cradled in his arms. He was so tall the water barely coated her bottom half. She had been almost limp against him, the side of her head resting on his chest.

But as she came to, her heart was beating a lively tempo again and she murmured, "Put me down."

He said nothing, but carefully angled her down and into the water. She clutched at him to steady herself, her legs still shivering with the aftershocks of her release.

But she looked up at him with no reluctance to be found. In fact he could see the fire kindling in her eyes.

A small smirk twisted his lips for the barest of moments.

Perhaps there was no demon in his mind. Perhaps it was her. What pushed him to this point was not his own long-suppressed needs, but the hunger she created with those abyss-like eyes.

It was easier to forgive if he was the one being seduced- easier to forgo any self-deprecating emotion if he let her take the blame.

As she took his hand, her eyes holding his in a trance as she led him deeper into the pool, it was easy to believe that she was the one dragging him into this debauchery.

Her little hand snaked up his chest and around his neck. She pulled herself up so that she was flush against his body and eye-level with him. Her other arm came up around his neck as well and they remained staring at each other for time immeasurable.

Byakuya could barely grasp the look in her eyes. It was new and exciting- while at the same time causing unease. But mostly- mostly it was simply warming him, from the inside out.

Suddenly she was holding the sides of his face. His eyes widened. She drew closer so that he could feel her breath.

"I have not betrayed you," She whispered, her lips nearly brushing his as she held him so that he could not look away, "I have been faithful… to _**you**_."

The woman offered him one more sincere, smoldering look before one hand fell below the water. He felt her grip him hard for a moment and then he was nestled inside her and she was clinging tight- moaning into the hollow of his neck.

He stumbled forward- almost agonizing pleasure wrapping around his consciousness.

Her back hit the large rock with force, but she did not seem to register the pain as she wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips against him.

There was no holding back the groan of rapture at the tight, juicy walls gripping him as she moved languidly. He knew the rock, while seemingly smooth due to the constant trickle of water, must still be a somewhat harsh barrier against her back. Even with his arms now around her middle, her ass ground against the boulder as he thrust deeply.

But his own back was being bombarded by her fingernails. And if the sounds she made were any indication she did not care about the bruises forming on her own skin or the scratches present on his.

The sound of the waves of their creation and the pleasant tinkling of the water falling from the stone rising above them could not wholly mask their gasps and moans. The soothing- watery sounds seemed to almost mingle with the melody of their coupling.

Byakuya Kuchiki kissed her as he drove himself upward, the tip of him brushing her womb. She fisted a hand into his luxurious hair, nipping at those lips that made her lose all sense of the world.

Yet Xochitl understood now.

There was no escape- no place she could hide.

Perhaps he would not always come for her- but that did not matter.

Her love was real- the only emotion she could recognize in this afterlife- the only thing defined in her now clear mind.

No. Perhaps he would not always come for her.

But the gods had already had their say. Her heart had spoken.

There was certainly no escape now.

* * *

AN:

Coming Chapters: Byakuya, consciously ignorant to the consequences of carrying on with another noble's servant, continues his liaison with Xochitl. Renji advises caution. And harsh truths are faced by the two women with the same man to lose. The scheme comes to the surface bit by bit, but while only one person will uncover the whole of it- the domino effect comes into play- dragging others down.

Preview:

He slammed his hands down on the desk, making it shudder as his livid eyes sparked like blue flame, "He was supposed to be locked away in his mansion- _**pining**_ for her- not _**fucking**_ her under my nose!"

The woman seated behind the desk remained calm, her hands lying one on top the other on the surface, "Forgive me, my lord. I've misjudged him. I did not foresee that he would pursue her so… avidly."

_What a bold move! To flaunt convention- he's more impulsive than I thought._ A smile threatened her painted lips.

With a flippant wave of his hand he dismissed her apology, turning his back to her. He muttered darkly as he began to pace, "I'll figure a way around it." He narrowed his blue eyes in thought.

She watched him, a pinprick of unease gleaming in her similarly cobalt eyes.

_It's ludicrous…To think that a whore would be the beginning and now possibly the ending of my plans. It's laughable… But I'm a clever individual- I've come this far…Bringing the rest of my design to fruition may prove fun- despite this setback. In fact…_

The pleasant, smiling mask fell back into place as the man turned back toward the desk.

Unbridled apprehension prickled along the woman's spine.

"Would you care to make a little wager? I bet you… I can kill _**three**_ birds with one stone."


	22. Twenty

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Well, been some time. Thanks very much to all who've been keeping up w/ me in one way or another. Much love for that.

Leyshla Gisel: Always one to make me laugh! Yes- B. is stepping up- being bold and straight ballsy! Thanks again for always coming by and amusing me!

TLcatlady: While B. should really quit beating around the bush- I promise he's nearly there! But then… even if he is- well- he's already been told he can't always get what he wants… Thanks very much for your support w/ this story!

Xoitchixbyalova: I am beyond thrilled by your encouragement for the pairing! And I can't thank you enough for sending other viewers my way- much appreciated. There's gonna be a lot happening in the next few chapters- some more friction as well as a lil fluff between Bya and Xo. And well- ultimately cliffy conflict! Anyhow- I hope you enjoy it all! Thanks again!

Tuliharja: You know I find that occasionally B. is a pain in my ass to write because we all know how hard it is to get through to him. His sense of right and wrong, his pride, and even his heartbreaking past have made him into such an unmovable man that it's not easy to throw him into situations in which we want him to show emotion. I try to find the right balance for him and struggle at times. So for sure- Xo needed to be the first to come to terms w/ it all. But I promise- B. is not far behind. And I do tend to jump scenes- like ppl to put two and two together- but I apologize for any confusion! Oh- and that canon character shall make his appearance next chapter! Hope you like it! And thank you eternally for your continued support and thoughts!

*Long chapter w/ some reference notes at the end!

* * *

Fulfillment

Divine Clarity

* * *

The dance of the torchlight on the lawns was an entrancing spectacle. It was easy to be caught up in memory and emotion. Since the night was alive with warm breezes and the scent of the withering leaves, it seemed the perfect time for dreaming. But why dream when memory was sweeter? When one could close their eyes and picture nights even more pleasant than the here and now?

Xochitl swept her foot back and forth, letting the blades of grass tickle the bare flesh. Her shawl slipped slightly from her shoulder, but the air was still warm, not yet peppered by the frost of winter only a few weeks away. Sitting outside the open fusuma of her room, she felt so content she didn't notice the skulking creature treading softly in the shadows of her room.

But when the creature tried to slip around the open doorway, Xochitl caught the movement out of the corner of her eye.

She gasped, but then put a hand to her mouth, instantly hoping she had not frightened the creature away.

"Wait! It's alright. You startled me… And I don't think I've seen you here before," Xochitl pitched her voice into a coaxing tone, "But you're welcome to stay…"

The black cat had frozen when it had heard the sharp intake of breath and hesitated further when the woman began to speak. The black tail twitched curiously and slowly yellow eyes peered over a furry shoulder at her.

Hand out in offering the young woman smiled, "I've never been superstitious, so I don't mind if you'd like to sit with me."

The cat cocked its head, eyes narrowing slightly, gauging.

"You're rather pretty," The girl said with a musing frown, "You look so well groomed, but I don't recall the lord mentioning a pet."

A slow smile slid onto the cat's face, at the compliment, a purr rumbling in its chest. The cat had had a rather important mission, but after wandering for an hour with no luck, the invitation to relax and enjoy the night was quite fetching.

Padding daintily toward the young woman the cat eyed the girl and decided that she must be a maid. This might prove fruitful as well, as maids did like to talk.

With no further hesitation the cat stepped into the young woman's lap and sat down.

Xochitl blinked, rather surprised that the creature was so forward. But she smiled and gently dug her fingers into the fur around the cat's ear.

Unconsciously the cat nuzzled into her hand with a pleased sound half purr, half meow, eyelids falling heavily over the golden eyes.

"Ahh, you must be someone's pet." Xochitl stated warmly as she continued to massage the sleek fur.

The cat was purring. However, despite the pleasant sensations the girl's hand was creating, the creature was still highly aware of everything, from the sounds of the crickets, to the tinkling of the filtered pond, to the sound of the other maids snoring a few doors away.

Xochitl sighed, "I should really be in bed, but… I suppose I am not used to being asleep at this time of night…" She fell silent, lost in her own thoughts as a blush tinted her cheeks and she found her lip in the grip of her teeth.

After a time she mused, slightly startling the animal, "I understand… He cannot spare every night for me. His duty must come first."

Cocking its head slightly, the cat listened with a wry smile. _Ahh, she has a lover. While that is not the sort of information I was hoping to overhear, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let her confess._ The cat settled more comfortably, sliding forward onto its belly, paws dangling over the woman's knees.

A soft chuckle escaped the woman as she chided, "So you want to hear, do you? Don't mind listening to mindless chatter from a rather unhinged mind?" She laughed again, making sure to keep it quiet and not echo in the courtyard as most of the household was asleep.

"Rin said that once. 'To love is to become completely unhinged'… They all rather scoff at it… But I know I cannot have been the first to be a fool."

That cat's purr grew louder, had it been human it might have chuckled.

The girl's voice somehow grew even softer, her words laced with uncertainty, "I wonder though- if this time is more foolish. There's more to lose. And surely… We must have garnered the gods' attention by now…"

Again the cat couldn't help but feel the brush of interest, wondering about the exact circumstance of this girl's love. But the girl was staring into the distance, watching the glow of the flames from the courtyard's torches create shifting golden light among the shadows.

* * *

_Lantern light did much the same to the darkness beneath the marble columns rising into the deep blue of a midnight sky. It was lucky for them that the moon was bold and silver white, lending them further light as they traversed the ancient ground._

_Kuchiki-sama had only frowned for a moment when she had asked him if they might visit the abandoned temple. After only a pause he had agreed with a nod and stared at her face intently when her lips had formed a full smile in response._

_But when she had first stepped foot on the white stone uncertainty had bloomed in her heart. She could feel it. The gods were still very much present, regardless of the state of disrepair much of the temple had fallen into. For several moments, Xochitl's heart had raced with the thought that the divine might frown upon their presence- might disapprove of their meeting in secret._

_Then she had felt his warmth, his hand at the small of her back, his lips near her ear, "Something frightens you about this place?"_

"_The gods," She had admitted, as she exhaled, "They're still here."_

_The lantern light in his hand flickered and a small smile was illuminated for a moment before he moved past her, "Are you not aware of what I am?" His tone had been haughty, teasing in that way that made her both smile and blush._

"_A death god." She murmured, watching as he stopped, his back to her as he slowly scanned the dark recesses, ever vigilant._

_He gave her a candle, told her that she might explore, but to be careful as some of the stones had shifted and there were cracks in the floors. He had been reluctant to let her tour alone, but the excitement in her face was impossible to ignore. _

_The temple was a home to many. A sanctuary dedicated to many faiths, intermingled rather elegantly in the scrolling murals around the columns and walls. It seemed strange how well the figures and symbols of many tongues were interwoven- hymns and praises carved to the multitude of gods. As for the gods, regardless of what culture they hailed from they too seemed to co-exist harmoniously in the depictions, wandering from the caves of the underworld, to flower strewn meadows, banqueting halls, and stark mountain peaks. The grotesque frolicked with the beautiful, the peace-loving wandered into darkness, the vicious creatures of myth plucked ripe fruit from sun-kissed groves._

_As the light of her candle illuminated these scenes, Xochitl's fingers trailed over the stone reverently._

_At one point she had paused, grew so still she seemed to blend with the stone, not her hair, nor her yukata stirring._

_Byakuya watched her- watched as her hand crept up the wall she stood before, her fingers tracing an etching with single-minded concentration._

_He had given her space, observing from a distance as she explored. He after all had been here before and had no interest in gods or goddesses._

_As observant of tradition as he was, there was little faith in him for anything that he could not see or touch. Certainly there were emotions that could not be so much seen as felt- simply known- but those things were different._

_Soul reapers were called "gods"- incarnations of death- but he knew nothing of the divine. The concept of god rarely reached those who watched generations pass, saw religions spread and bloom only to wither and die or be molded into something new yet ultimately the same._

_This temple was simply a place of stone, abandoned, lifeless, a tribute to an ethic he had long since put aside._

_But when she spoke, her voice soft yet certain in the quiet, there seemed something power-laden about it, "This…this is you."_

_His brows drew inward in a frown but he stepped up behind her, raising the lantern to mingle with her candlelight._

_The paint was fading, but the engraving still deep and detailed, a somewhat crude figure with black limbs in a green headdress, yellow and black paint across his face. Feathered ornaments and grasses detailed the costume, reds, yellows, greens…_

_He could tell it was from a more ancient period of humanity, not so much human-looking as it was a picture of shape and symbol, ornamentation capturing the many aspects of the god._

"_Tezcatlipoca." Xochitl said, her voice a whisper of reverence._

"_A death god?" Byakuya raised a brow at her, the corner of his mouth twitching; she had after all associated this carving with him and he found himself both amused and perhaps slightly offended._

"_No…" Her voice was breathy as though each word might invoke a spirit of a deity waiting in the shadows, "Tezcatlipoca is a god of night and the Lord of the North… Aspects of beauty and war. The god of the smoking mirror." She brushed a fingertip along where the figure's foot should have been- a round mirror in its place._

"_Smoking mirror?" He questioned, his eyes leaving the picture a moment to look down at her, a step away from him. But her eyes were focused on this god in whom she saw him._

"_The obsidian mirror that grew in place of his severed foot gave off smoke and killed his enemies. He was a sorcerer among other things. A tempter as well." A smile began to twitch on her face and he watched her out of the corner of his eye._

_His eyes narrowed._

"_It is said that he once seduced Xochiquetzal, the goddess of flowers and earth." Her skin had a light bronze glow in the light, the flush of her cheeks pronounced._

_Byakuya could not forestall the curl of his lips as he turned to her, reached out, and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear, "I see… And you see me as this god that might charm- tempt another soul?"_

_When she looked up at him he felt as though the flame from the candle licked up his arm and down his body, but it was a gentle feeling not like scorching heat, but silken warmth spreading or a spring breeze touching his skin. _

"_Sometimes he might seem a ruthless god- one meant to urge men to do evil, but really- he is a judge. He weighs souls, rewards the good, punishes the wrong. He tests men to find them worthy. As I said- a god of both war and great beauty."_

_Byakuya stepped closer to her so that there was no space between them. There was a low alter to their left over which the scene they had been speaking of was displayed. He set the lantern down on it and took the candle from her to place beside it._

_Slowly he placed his hands on either side of her face, feeling the warmth of her body pressed against his as he looked down at her._

"_And how was this goddess seduced?" He asked, in that smooth baritone, like the purr of a jaguar._

_Xochitl's smile grew, "I do not think it was so much a seduction of one or the other- but- something- mutual."_

"_Mutual?" He murmured as one hand snaked down her neck, finger tips brushing her collarbone languidly, pushing aside the folds of her yukata a little at a time._

_When his hand disappeared beneath the fabric, to cup her breast she closed her eyes a breath escaping her as she arched into his touch, "Coincidence has no hold. Only what is meant to be."_

"_Ahh," He murmured, his lips very close to the skin of her neck, his dark hair tickling her face as he bent down, "Mutual."_

* * *

Xochitl opened her eyes only to look down into very mischievous looking eyes. She blushed.

This strange cat had seemed more than a little attentive as well as intuitive.

With a quick smile, the maid picked up the cat and set it aside gently, "I've lingered much too long. I'm preparing the morning meal, so a few hours rest would be good."

The cat meowed, tail twitching, that feline smile that spoke volumes still in place as it watched Xochitl rise to her feet.

"You're welcome to stay," The maid moved about inside the room, preparing for bed with swift but silent footsteps. She was doing her best not to re-live all of her last late night encounter with her Northern Lord. She took the clip from her hair and set it on the low dressing table, "I don't mind sharing my-,"

She cut off short as she stared out the open fusuma to find herself alone. She took a couple steps forward meaning to take a quick glance around for her guest, but there was a soft knock at the inner shoji.

"Ms. Xochitl," The steward's heavy voice murmured from the other side of the door, "My master wishes to see you."

She frowned. It was very late.

But she reached for a robe.

* * *

The low light of the room cast shadows across the young lord's face, he looked tired, but he smiled at her nonetheless as she straightened from her bow, sitting seiza on the floor before his desk.

She was slightly anxious about this meeting. He had never summoned her so late. Still he had just returned. The last few weeks business had kept him away from the manse at random hours; some nights he did not return at all (making it quite easy to slip out at late hours as the guards were more lax).

Running a hand back through his pale hair Noboru Kita sighed, "You must be wondering why I have called on you so late, Xochitl."

"You have need of me, my lord." Xochitl offered her hands folded patiently in her lap.

He was leaning back against the edge of his desk, his eyes closed as he rubbed at his forehead in a weary rhythm. Opening his eyes slowly he smiled at her gently, letting his hand drop to his side on the desk where it curled lightly over the edge, "Yes, my dear." He studied her for a moment, his smile falling every-so slowly as he stared at her.

A tug of unease started in her belly and she clasped her hands more tightly as she waited.

The light was behind him, making his outline rather stark against it. She could not quite make out the very narrow-eyed glare he fixed her with as he scrutinized her.

_Has she been out tonight? Or was she yet planning to meet up with that elitist bastard? _ Noboru watched as she dropped her gaze in sudden uncertainty as the quiet stretched. His lips twitched. How disappointed would the child be when she realized her little affair was over?

He set his glasses down suddenly on the desk and stood straight, clasping his hands behind his back with a warm smile that bloomed from nowhere, "I do have need of you, Xochitl. I've a proposition I'd like to make."

Despite herself, despite her usual easy faith in those around her, a bolt of suspicion and dread shot itself straight into the depths of her. She stiffened, but tried to keep her tone steady, "A proposition, my lord? Forgive me, but as you said, it is late… Could it not wait until the morrow?"

"Ah, but it is already past midnight!" He countered cheerily, gesturing outward to where the horizon might have been. He turned his back on her and paced around his desk, his tone becoming chiding as he glanced at her, "Besides, are you not used to late nights? Nights that linger into the dawn?"

Xochitl's breath hissed out of her before she could stop it, her lips parted in surprise. Her heart sank into her stomach where her suspicion and fears were coiling into a heavy stone.

He must know…

"Yes." She finally answered dropping her eyes to her paling hands.

"Ah, as I thought… To entertain a man with so much on his plate, the late hours would be the only plausible times in which to steal some moments… But this… is not a brothel, Xochitl."

Her cheeks were burning now and she squeezed her eyes shut. She had known it had been wrong to carry on with the Kuchiki Lord as though nothing had changed. And in doing so she had put her own lord's house's reputation on the line. Still though she regretted somewhat deceiving her gracious lord, she found her courage to offer him full honesty.

"I- am- I am aware my lord, but I swear- no money has changed hands. I have not-," She looked up at him.

"Ahhh, but it does not matter, does it?" Noboru shook his head with mock pity, "It still is quite scandalous in the eyes of a noble society, my dear…. And after taking you in to escape such a life…" He sighed, leaning down on his hands placed flat on the desk.

Xochitl's remorse was suddenly overwhelming. In truth she had thought very little to how this might damage her new lord's reputation if any of it were to be found out. She felt slightly light-headed and she looked at him with desperation.

"Please my lord, it is not as you might perceive it! But I did not wish to betray your trust- it's-,"

He sighed again, "Unintentional deceit is still deceit my child." His blue eyes danced as he stared down at the rich cypress wood of his desk. _And every good deception deserves another._

Xochitl bit her lip. He was right. Her heart clenched, but she nodded slowly. She had enough pride to know when to take a fall. She looked up, hoping he might meet her gaze, "I am sorry. I've no right to ask for your forgiveness… And I fully understand your position. I will humbly accept your dismissal."

His laughter shocked her and his glacial blue eyes bright with amusement now staring into her own chilled her from head to toe.

"Dismiss you?" He smiled, "Oh no no, my dear! In fact I wish to elevate your position!"

Her heart was suddenly picking up speed against her ribs as her mind was bombarded by all the tell-tale signs of this man's true intentions.

"Elevate my position?" She frowned, the words hissing with indignation as she carefully rose to her feet.

His smile widened and she flinched. How could she have missed such a devious cast to his features? Her fingers dug into her robe, keeping her eyes glued to this snake of a man.

He chuckled moving from around the desk cautiously, as though approaching a wounded animal.

"Indeed," His eyes flashed with warning, "Every noble house needs a mistress. Every noble lord a wife… Every clan an heir." He was now two steps from her but she was frozen.

She was so stiff her body ached. Thoughts, words, and memories flying behind her eyes and her emotions colliding with them all until she began to feel a pounding in her temples.

But if she were careful, she could talk her way out, couldn't she?

She gripped at her reserves of strength and did not look away from Noboru Kita's cold gaze, "A lord does indeed have need of such things as you've mentioned. And I wish you luck in procuring them. As your servant-,"

His hand shot out to grasp her chin, and though his grip was not hard, his eyes gave her no room to tear away. He clicked his tongue at her, "Don't play coy. As gentle as you may be your mind is not so soft." He traced his thumb over her lower lip, enjoying how her dark eyes seemed to grow ever darker until he was staring into pits of fathomless blackness.

His voice was low, confident, as he murmured, "You, Xochitl. You will become the Lady of the Kita clan."

Her hand flew up, knocking his away as she took a step back, fear gone as she wrestled with control. She wasn't sure if she were more angry with herself for her own ignorance or with him for his arrogance. For a moment she recalled a similar situation in which a nobleman had approached her and attempted to make demands.

He had not broken her. And that man would not wish her to back down now.

"Forgive me, Lord Kita, but I cannot. Not only am I not suitable- but I could never be a true _**wife**_ to you." Xochitl said a cold kind of anger in her less than polite tone.

There was silence. The light flickered along the walls as air swept in from the shoji sliding open behind her.

Sharp, needle-like reiatsu pressed into Xochitl's back, abruptly doubling her over as she wrapped arms around her lurching stomach.

The pressure was threatening to drop her to her knees, steal the air from her lungs as a heavy shadow blocked the light from the yard.

Xochitl squeezed her eyes shut, when she managed to open them again and crane her neck upward she was on her knees and the blurry image of Noboru Kita stood over her with a smile.

"No need for the words of defiance, my dear. Hear me, out… I suspect I have until a little before mid-day to change your mind."

* * *

AN/Reference Notes:

Tezcatlipoca is one of the Aztec pantheon often described as being the dark to Quetzalcoatl's light- enemies and at times grudging comrades. I really love the different aspects when it comes to mythological gods and this is one that stands out as he often has conflicting qualities to his character and yet they all seem to balance him out. The little legend I came across about him seducing the goddess Xochiquetzal (goddess of the earth , dance, love, patroness of birth, artisans, and _**prostitutes**_) was icing on the cake for me.

Originally the little scene in the temple was supposed to be all about some smutty fun for our couple, but then I couldn't resist my mythology/history loving nerd rising to the surface!


	23. Twenty One

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN:

Tlcatlady: Thought you might like to see our favorite shape-shifter! Whether she'll be racing to sound the alarm is TBD. Thanks as always for checking in!

Leyshla Gisel: You and I have discussed before about me pre-disposition for making it hard on B. Stay with to see how far he'll go or whether or pillar of strength stud caves under the pressure. Thanks very much for the review my friend!

*The majority of this chapter is another scene between Byakuya and Renji- because as I've stated previously- I love this relationship! And yay- I've finally thrown in another cameo by a canon character that I have much love for!

Also note the first scene of this chapter is flow from the last. But after that it is later into the day. But just to keep everyone from any confusion about the timeline these scenes are meant to have taken place a few weeks after the onsen scene.

Lengthy!

* * *

Fulfillment

Ch. 21:

Cornered/Thoughts Beyond Paper

* * *

"Easy, easy, my friend," Noboru Kita's chuckle sounded far away, "She can hardly consider my request with your strength suffocating her. Please restrain yourself."

Xochitl closed her eyes. It took several moments for the nausea to pass and in that time the voice of Noboru Kita and that of the ominous stranger whose reiatsu had physically weakened her, slowly became less muffled. But even as the sickly feeling clutching in her chest subsided it was only replaced by fear as the words became clearer.

"…Others takin' it so well. Gettin' sick all over the fuckin' place. Can't handle it like I did." The deep bass voice grunted.

Noboru sighed shaking his head remorsefully, "Yes. I suspected not everyone would react to the treatment as well. Not many have the strength of will, I suppose."

The other man rumbled like thunder, a laugh that caused shivers up her spine, "Pitiful excuses for men. But it is the Rukon- you're either food for the flies or battling it out for top dog! My guys ain't doin so bad, though. They'll be trained and ready I 'spect." He sniffed smugly.

The familiarity of the voice was bringing her further out of her haze and drawing forth memories.

* * *

"_Ah- little woman- you must be new to these parts! If you weren't you'd know better than to step-in other's business- 'specially ours! __**Run along**__. Leave the deaf and dumb little shit to his fate."_

"_I may be new, but you know nothing! To call him dumb- you are the one that must be without wits!" She had shot back in instant defense of her friend, even knowing how foolish it was to challenge a man three times her size. 'Witless,' she had thought to herself, ' I suppose that is what I am being as well.'_

"_Listen to the little bitch yap! Must be one of Lilith's girls now I think 'bout it. Must be. Just another whore! Get outta the way!"_

* * *

A strangled gasp escaped Xochitl before she could help herself, her head whipping around to stare over her shoulder. The sound had cut off the conversation abruptly and in the silence she could hear her heart drumming.

He loomed, just as before- a broad shouldered, rock-like man, ugly, and vicious-looking. The last glimpse of him she had had however was of his form crumpled to his knees, forearm gushing red and face gray as he cursed her savior.

But now he seemed bigger- broader even, arms more muscled and stony face chiseled and now permanently flushed. Koji's enforcer, "The Boulder", stared back at her, the whites of his eyes red.

The grin he favored her with after several moments in the silence made her cringe. But even worse-even more terrifying than the fact that the gleam in his eyes was a thirst for retribution, was the fact that where only a stump should have been- there was now a grotesquely veined hand. Even as she stared at the appendage it pulsed with reiatsu that was dark and un-natural.

"Ah… here we are again little whore. Let me help you up." The Boulder offered her the monstrous hand and she watched in horror as a red ball of kido formed in his palm.

* * *

The stack of paperwork looked dangerously close to being considered untidy. Kuchiki Taichou did not appreciate untidy collections of what should have been completed work. He did not tolerate such a collection on his own desk. His squad members were no exception to this prejudice.

Oddly, he had no remonstration for his lieutenant for the unsightly stack, towering on his desk, however.

It was rare for reports to have gathered so quickly, but it would seem the Twelfth was undergoing a re-organization and thus the other squads were picking up a degree of the slack. Naturally as he was aware of his captain's aversion to so much "clutter" on his desk, Renji had volunteered to keep the excess on his own desk.

Now, as he glanced between the clock, his desk and his Taichou, Renji tried his best not to tap his pen in impatient anxiety.

Or at least he thought he had tried.

But his captain's grey eyes darted up, one brow cocked at his lieutenant and Renji stilled, his hand pausing in mid-tap.

After a moment, Byakuya looked back down, that small hint of irritation vanished as he concentrated again.

Silence descended, only the water clock, and the slight hum of a fully functioning squad in the background present.

But only a few more moments of almost-quiet prevailed before Renji found his courage and blurted, "Will you be leaving early again today, Taichou?"

Again, there was a twitch to the man's brow as he paused, "_**Early**_?"

Renji scratched his chin and chuckled, "Dunno if you've realized it, but you've been ducking out a few minutes early, Sir…" He cleared his throat when Byakuya looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

But the hard look he gave him changed suddenly, disbelief becoming curiosity. Byakuya's dark brows drew further inward. Had he really been unaware of his rush to beat the last of the sunlight?

It was an unconscious thing, almost. Almost. He _**had**_ been leaving earlier than normal. Not only that, but he had been going out of his way on his traverse home.

He liked to catch the last of the golden light touching her face and scattering across her dark hair, picking out the rich tones of cherry and chocolate. If only for a moment he enjoyed the play of light on her face. It was not the same as seeing her face in the flicker of candlelight after all.

Passing the gate on the western side of the Kita manse at the same time everyday ensured he was awarded this chance to see her in the favorable light. It was reassuring somehow to know that she now- for the most part- lived a life in the light.

Not so long ago he had commented on the color of her hair due to this change.

* * *

"_Your hair… It seems lighter." He had said as he trailed his hand through her soft tresses, lifting the locks to examine more closely._

_She had smiled, "Yes. I spend more time in the sun now."_

_His lips twitched a moment. He had noticed the darker tint to her skin as well. While she had never been pale, it seemed she had a more healthy color to her skin; it favored her._

_But as swiftly as that thought had pleased him, it was just as swiftly twisted into regret. She belonged in the sunshine. How often had he kept her in the dark, selfishly craving her attention when there was no sunlight to touch her with its rejuvenating elements? Like some sort of creature of night he had kept her hidden due to his own whims._

_Soon enough though, regret, guilt, contrition, were born away as she had turned her head against his stomach, letting her lips brush a ridge of flesh._

_He shifted. The soft lips tickled. And when she started to trace the well-worked flesh a huff of breath- a chuckle breezed past his lips._

_She teased, biting, skittering her now short cut nails across his skin even as she tasted him with lips and tongue._

_Lower, she slinked, all the while her eyes following, glued to his flesh in adoration. Her hands smoothed over him as though caressing over the most precious of artifacts, her eyes glowing, idolizing each inch of him as she drank him in._

_Her bottom lip felt like the brush of silk at the base of him and he shuddered._

_Abruptly he had reached down and touched her face, halting her._

_She met his eyes, and there was a blush in her cheeks, but eagerness in her eyes._

_Such expression in those still waters. Now whenever he looked at her he saw emotion. She allowed him to see it._

_She had never really been a courtesan. At least not a trained one, and yet suddenly she was not so shy as she had been when under Lilith's wing. She wanted to please him- wanted to worship him like the god he seemed to her._

"_Just a taste?" A not so innocent plea passed her lips in a whisper. His eyes widened- it was the most forward as well as arousing thing anyone had ever said to him. And yet her eyes were still so pure even when imploring to be allowed a sensual exploration._

_It would seems there was always new territory to be explored with her._

* * *

Renji cleared his throat, hoping to bring the man back to the present. He had seen that look in the man's eye before- at least in the last few weeks.

When Byakuya (adept as he was at keeping even the most provocative of thoughts from making him blush) spoke, it startled him, "You may go, Renji. I will finish up here."

Unconsciously Renji's brow quirked upward, "You're letting me go with all this cast-off from the Twelfth still sittin' here?"

The skepticism in his lieutenant's tone, irked him slightly, but Byakuya just leveled a dry gaze at him, "I can complete them in half the time you can. And as you've been so quick to point out I have been… slightly remiss in my duties of late-,"

"Captain! I didn't say-," Renji tried to rescind.

Byakuya raised his hand, "Go. I will stay until they are finished so that we might start fresh tomorrow… Besides… You have sloppy penmanship." The nobleman's eyes were drawn back to the work in front of him, ignoring the look of both chagrin and embarrassment that crossed his lieutenant's face.

Finally the redhead shrugged and rose from his desk. He carefully arranged the few supplies on his desk. Normally he would have called a quick good-bye and flashed out, but he was stalling for time today. Wondering how best to approach the worries that had been plaguing him since he became aware of his captain's newest venture, he examined a pot of ink he rarely used.

He cleared his throat, always an indication that he was about to tread into territory in which he should tiptoe, "Captain… I don't mean to pry-,"

"Then don't." Came the short reply.

"Sir…"

"Renji there is no need for you to act as some worried nursemaid. I am capable of composing myself… I do not need a watchdog." His captain said, pen scratching across the paper, deftly.

"Captain… I rather see us as… friends."

"Do you? Because you seem lately to be quite like a mother hen," He smirked, "A large red one."

"I think you're thinking of a rooster…" Renji frowned thoughtfully. When he realized his captain was giving him a wry look he flushed, unconsciously putting his hand to his head.

"Point taken, Captain." Renji chuckled. Jokes were rare with this man and Renji knew when to appreciate his rather dry sense of humor and leave well enough alone.

And then there were the times that he threw caution to the wind and simply spoke his mind.

"It's different now- isn't it?"

Byakuya suppressed a sigh, but queried, "What is that, Lieutenant?"

"Things between you and the girl."

"Renji." Byakuya's tone was a warning. His lieutenant, friend, and occasional mother hen, was dangerously close to making him rise and eject him physically.

Renji put his hands up, "Just- let me say this one more thing, Captain…"

This time, Byakuya did sigh. He placed his pen down as carefully as possible considering his agitation and folded his hands atop his desk, in a patient gesture as he looked up.

With his captain's attention focused on him once more Renji took a deep breath, but they were truly past the point of hedging the issue. In some respects the noble captain had already entrusted him with this sensitive matter. He had his confidence now, in more ways than one.

After considering his words for these past few days, perhaps longer, the lieutenant of the sixth was nearly confident of his prepared speech. Still, he took a moment to gather himself, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

When he looked up, there was no hesitation, "I know you well enough to know when things change for you… Yet- somehow- you're always the same. Your pride never falters-your sense of duty doesn't get thrown simply because you find yourself on strange ground… You don't lose yourself. Don't lose your nobility in nothin'."

He paused, wondering if the compliments had embarrassed the man, but Byakuya's gaze was impenetrable.

Renji smirked at this, "I'm just sayin' Captain, that you don't break the rules for no reason…" His face fell, slightly, the amusement gone to be replaced by a troubled look, "Sir, I get it. I do. But it's _**really**_ different this time isn't it? Considering where you're from and what she…" He swallowed when he noted the slightest shift to his captain's expressionless face.

"I'm the last to judge anyone. You know that. But this time… There's more on the line. Not just- with your," He waved a careless hand as though swatting a fly, "_**Elders**_… But with everyone's opinion… I just can't help but think- you're not gonna be okay with that at some point." He sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck in a tired gesture as though the words spoken had been somewhat exhausting.

There was no need for Renji to elaborate; Byakuya understood his point perfectly.

Would he lose face as a captain for this affair? Would he lose respect as a nobleman, as a leader, as a _**brother**_?

All questions that had already circled and prodded at his own mind.

Byakuya let his eyes fall slowly, "I appreciate your candor, Renji. But as I said- I've no need for a second conscience."

Slowly Renji bobbed his head a few times in understanding, "Ah, Captain… Just thought- maybe- speaking it aloud- you know just laying it out- might somehow help."

"I seem undecided?" The captain did not lift his gaze.

"Yes. You do." Renji replied without wavering.

The corner of Byakuya's mouth tugged as he gave a huff, "Hmph."

The lieutenant said nothing for a time, watching the man before nodding again. After a quick bow, he left his captain to himself.

* * *

Byakuya stood, determined not to be idle. He glanced out the window; the light was slowly draining from the sky. It could not be helped. He still had work to do. There would be other days to take his leisurely walk home near the lesser nobles' estates…

With the stacks of paperwork previously on his lieutenant's desk in front of him, Byakuya set out to at least make it to the evening meal with his sister.

He managed to get rather far into the paperwork, before Renji's words produced thoughts beyond that of the work at hand.

After a while, the rumors had died down surrounding the Kuchiki Lord's marriage to a commoner. Even the Elders had grudgingly admitted that Hisana was a gracious and elegant lady in nearly all respects. Still, she was never wholly accepted. That much Byakuya knew throughout their five years of marriage. But there had been an uneasy peace reached and the other clans had settled into silence on the matter.

This time, though, if he were to… Well things would not be so easy.

He smirked for not the first time.

To the Elders, it might appear as more of a taboo now that she was a maid.

It was not unusual for a noble to indulge- it simply was not spoken of- an occurrence that everyone knew about- but pretended was a secret.

Yes, his trysts with a courtesan might be ignored- swept under the rug by the old men that guided the clan. But for him to see a woman- a courtesan turned maid in fact- without money changing hands- that would most certainly be a scandal-especially if feelings were involved. A nobleman simply did not fall in love with a courtesan.

That sort of weakness was unacceptable.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes wearily.

But the door to his office opened, interrupting these frustrating thoughts. Byakuya looked up to see the Fifth seat of the Eleventh division gliding in with a rolled missive in his hands.

Yumichika Ayasegawa bowed before the captain's desk, all the while smiling pleasantly.

"Forgive this interruption, Kuchiki-Taichou, but I've another squad transfer request. I was happening by the harried lieutenant of the Fifth and thought I might be of help." The man straightened and waved the scroll in his hand like a wand.

"Leave it on the desk." The captain responded, engrossed once more with the paperwork he had been partially neglecting before.

"Of course!" Yumichika replied, completely un-intimidated by the man's brusque manner. He stepped forward and dropped the scroll on the desk without ceremony. He bowed again, but before he turned, Byakuya startled him.

"Ayasegawa… What word is there in the Rukon Districts?"

Unsure why he had posed such a question to this man who he did not regularly- if at all- associate with, Byakuya paused. But quickly he retrained his focus on the paperwork, refusing to let his mask slip fully.

_I do not know why I had not thought of it before… Perhaps there is truth in Noboru Kita's account of Xochitl's past- something I myself overlooked because I never gave a care to search… If I'm not mistaken this man as well as the Third Seat are often in the Districts when not on duty…_

A slim black brow rose on Yumichika's face as he considered the captain. Finally he gave a smooth shrug and spread his hands, "What would you like to know?"

He spoke with an unconcerned tone, "Do you know of a Lord Kita frequenting the districts there?"

The man paused a moment, watching the captain with intelligent lavender eyes.

There was a feeling of waiting in the air. The Fifth Seat had the distinct feeling the noble captain had an agenda that had little to do with business of the Gotei Thirteen. His lips twitched a bit, but he answered slowly, "Lord Kita… no- no lords by that name in the Rukongai, Kuchiki Taichou… Though there was a Liliana Kita at one time… But the Rukongai is a hard place… But as for lords… Is that not more your department Kuchiki Taichou?"

Again, Byakuya was reminded that this particular man though subtle about it, did not show much deference to his superiors.

"You are dismissed, Ayasegawa."

A glimmer of light- of lightning quick instinct- flashed into Yumichika's eyes.

"Thank you, sir." The man gave another graceful bow after a moment. As he rose he flipped his short hair with a delicate hand and smiled, "Please say 'hello' to that lovely sister of yours for me."

He turned to leave, but a few steps away and he slowed. Wrapping one arm around his stomach and resting his opposite elbow on his wrist he put a slim finger to his chin. He did not turn as he spoke, "There is a woman there… as close to nobility as one might get if you do not consider the Shiba's… Has an establishment in Inuzuri of all places… " His tone was musing and Byakuya was hard pressed not to flinch.

"A den of courtesans…" Yumichika's voice softened slightly and he touched the spot where his necklace lay beneath his robes.

"The life of a courtesan is very interesting," He continued. "Very different than any, really. Free and chained all at once. The life of an actress, an entertainer, a hostess, and a seductress all in one…"

Byakuya found it a bit odd that the man had stopped to muse in his office after having been dismissed, yet he couldn't help but be slightly curious about the other's conjecture. He was trying hard not to tense, wondering if the man was alluding to a knowledge of his not so long ago activities in the districts.

It was said that this man, unlike all the other officers in the Eleventh harbored an uncanny knowledge and awareness of everything around him. Vain though he may be, Yumichika Ayasegawa was extremely observant.

"But you know," He tapped a delicate finger against his chin, "Many make it out of that life. Go on to other things. Lead lives that society would deem more honorable. But it's not easy…"

Suddenly the man was looking over his shoulder to the sixth squad captain with a bright smile, "But it's commendable, don't you think? Brave? Despite any persecution they may have to endure- someone who was once a courtesan going on to pursue something other than that hidden and shackled life? But then love of something or _**someone**_ is a very fun pursuit after all, don't you think, Captain?"

Yumichika did not wait for a reply in the silence. He sauntered out as easily he had swanned in.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly. He was never sure what to think of the somewhat feminine fifth seat of the Eleventh. But one thing was for certain: the man certainly knew how to make his words heard.

* * *

AN: I'll totally admit to little action this chapter (did get an interesting reveal though)- but please hold your sharp objects- next chapter is a flurry of possible WTH and drama as we watch Byakuya step up only to be hindered by Noboru's vindictive and elaborate schemes . And someone else is drawn into the fold.

Thank you very much for reading. Hope you join me again and enjoy.

9


	24. Twenty-Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Hello, hello! Thanks all for anyone following, favoriting, or reviewing! I'm rather surprised at the amount of people who've dropped by! Thank you.

Angelforever06: Thanks so much for joining me! Hope you like this chapter!

Abby-Flourite: Yumi fans unite! Thanks for the support, dear!

Leyshla Gisel: I can't thank you enough for always following along! By now I feel like you get the sadist in me – so naturally Xo is in for a bit of hurt!

TLCatlady: Always happy to have you- and really glad that you enjoyed Yumichika's appearance! I don't often see him in too many fanfics. Thanks!

Tuliharja: So sorry to hear you were under the weather! Hope you're feeling better. And naturally I'm very grateful for your review. Yumichika has kinda been in my mind for a while- he's a fun character, but also has nice depth. I find that with most of Kubo's characters- that there's always a great story behind them- and always something to love. It's fun to bring out both sides of the characters- the dark and the light. I have actually never read or seen any of XXXholic, though I've come across it more than once. But now that you've mentioned it- I'll have to check it out. I believe you'll see that towards the end of this chapter Byakuya is moving on faith. And have no fear- there's more angst and maybe a little torture on the way. Because as you pointed out- there is something rather appealing about seeing something lovely suffering a bit. Thanks so much!

Long chapter so settle in kids!

* * *

Fulfillment

Ch. 22:

Soiled Hands

* * *

As the Fifth seat of the Eleventh Division sauntered out, the breeze stole in and fluttered the paperwork on Byakuya's desk. But he did not stir- his mind far away from anything that might need his attention on his desk.

So was that it? Because Noboru Kita's own blood was now a resident of the Rukongai and more importantly the owner of the den of courtesans, he was saving Xochitl from her past?

It made odd sense. That he would sympathize with Xochitl who had been forced to look at the brothel as a way to escape the gang that would have taken her and…

But even so- the man had lied about his association with _**that**_ woman. Perhaps she was not a full- blooded Kita. That seemed likely as a noble would hardly give up their rights to live in the slums to etch out an existence.

He knew then that he had to go. He would confront the Kita Lord. Even as he organized the work in front of him, he knew it was unlike him to not further research before acting. But he could feel the urgency in his bones. When it came to Xochitl, hesitation always seemed an afterthought.

Still, he decided, approaching with caution was his best course.

_I will demand answers of this man. His intentions have always been questionable. Still- he is a lord in his own right- to presume this will be simple is foolish. But it is best to be direct, to ask…_

Then what? He would ask for the man to release her into his custody? For what purpose… To install her in his own house as a maid so that he might have her near any time he should like? To marry her?

No. Neither of those options seemed fair. To have her in the house as a maid would only cause further scandal and run the risk of everything becoming exposed. And to marry her… He was on the edge of admitting to the strength of his regard for her. But, he wasn't sure he was ready to risk tying himself to another so completely… Still- he knew how she felt. She had not been shy in her confession.

"_I don't mind being a maid. I'm free there- the way I wasn't living under the mistress… A liberating emotion such as love- has no place there… I could not offer such sentiments as a courtesan- I was not free to… But now- whatever invisible barriers I thought there- are gone. Now I can offer my love without restraint...I won't run anymore, Kuchiki-sama."_

The warmth in his chest was still there- still strong with every beat of his heart.

Understanding had bloomed in moments as the silence descended after her words. He had not been able to reply. But she had turned away to watch the sunrise, a smile on her face, assurance that she did not need any reply.

The clarity was slightly flustering as it seemed a thing that should have been quite obvious. From the time he had unkindly labeled her and seen the hurt in her eyes to all the times after when she had turned her gaze away from him… Why she had chosen to forego his company was now so apparent.

_To be so confident in her confession. _He thought. _So unselfish…_ He was on his feet. Maybe not for the first time in his life he had no prepared words- no exact plan. But he would go.

He set a brisk, but mindful pace toward the southern estates, striding out the back gates of the division.

* * *

"You- You're sure, Renji?" Rukia still looked slightly shell-shocked, indigo eyes wide and unblinking.

"Ah." He folded his arms over his chest, "Have you known him to act so oddly as he has for the past five months?" He added in a tone bordering on slight irritation.

Rukia opened her mouth, but nothing came out for a moment before she hung her head and replied softly, "No… I just thought- well- with things with Ichigo…"

Renji watched her out of the corner of his eye. Watched her struggle to comprehend the truth she had demanded of him when she caught him just outside the front gates of his division. In face of his honesty, she now looked lost- perhaps regretting the knowledge. He sighed, the tense feeling in his shoulders easing as he let them fall a bit.

"It's not really so surprising is it?" He said, as he lifted a brow. He was being obscure- he knew as well as she did that it was really rather astounding.

The girl's brows furrowed, her fists clenching as her eyes searched the ground as though seeking understanding, "It is! You know it is, Renji. I- didn't expect something- like _**this**_… Nii-sama has always seemed so… content. I just feel- disturbed somehow…"

Renji frowned and quickly defended, "Oi! You wanted to know!"

"I know that!" Her head snapped up, her eyes flashing with familiar frustration, "I'm not blaming you! I simply…" She shook her head, her face falling into uncertainty again. With a sigh she dropped her face into one hand, "I just never expected… Never fathomed him caring for anyone other than Hisana-Nee-san." Her voice had grown quiet again, thoughtful.

A snort escaped the red-head. He couldn't help but be slightly put-off by his friend's attitude. His temper flashed without thought, "Yeah well it's pretty arrogant of you to assume that you're the only one that can find something outside being a shinigami!"

Rukia blinked, surprise clear in her gaze as she looked at him once more, "Renji, I didn't-,"

He waved a hand dismissively, turning his back on her. He realized his defensive words were not simply spoken for the sake of his Captain. He took a breath to steady himself, but the bitterness was still there as he spoke, "Look-it is what it is. You're in the fold now, like you wanted- so don't go and make a mess of things- alright?" _You can't be selfish with a man's emotions after all._

The Thirteenth Division Lieutenant watched as her friend walked away, only managing to make a slight sound of protest before falling into bewildered silence.

Renji's muscles were knotted beneath his skin once more as he stalked away. As he rounded the corner along his division's walls he felt the frustrated energy being sucked out of him, bit by bit. Finally he could only sigh heavily, expelling all his anger. There was really no point in being angry now.

She had made her choice.

Closing his eyes, Renji inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes and gazed into the twilight above. He wondered whether his captain had made his decision. A trail of familiar reiatsu suddenly touched his senses in answer to his musing. A smile slowly twitched onto his face as he stretched his arms behind his head.

* * *

There was no more time to really think. No time to regret his hastiness as the steward announced him.

Noboru Kita's study mirrored his own, a rather large space with bookshelves spanning two walls as well as a honeycomb of compartments for scrolls against another wall. A large desk of solid, fine wood, and a simple chair behind it was set in front of a window. The exception to the similarities was the shelves set across the floor from the desk. Strange odds and ends, relics from his travels were neatly arranged on these.

Byakuya gave these objects a passing glance as he turned to stand before the young lord's desk.

"Ahh- Lord Kuchiki- it is rather a pleasure to see you! This saves me an official invitation I suppose!" Noboru Kita looked up with his usual pleasant expression. There was a small mountain of scrolls, sealed with wax imprinted with the emblem of the Kita Clan on the right side of the desk. There was an elegant pen clasped in the man's left hand, a sheet of parchment in front of him.

Byakuya paused, eyes narrowed slightly. But his determination faltered in the face of courtesy. It was only polite to respond to the man's statement. "Invitation, Lord Kita?"

"Yes! To my wedding!"

The captain could not imagine the look on his own face. The look of understanding and horror mixed with anger.

"Yes- I've asked for my dear Xochitl's hand and she's agreed! Can you imagine such good luck?" Noboru smiled broadly once more before dropping his eyes back to the invitation.

"Your servant- the maid?" Byakuya did not choke on the words, but the strain to his voice was present- even as he looked untouched by this revelation.

The man blinked, "Yes, you remember Xochitl I've no doubt."

A sharp retort leapt to Byakuya's tongue, but the muscles in his forearms clenched as he curled and uncurled his fists, managing to forestall an impulsive response.

He took an inaudible breath, "I am truly surprised, Lord Kita. It seems sudden…" _It isn't sudden at all. This must have been his aim from the start… I was so blind!_

"I rather thought you'd be pleased. At this point she is a dear friend of yours isn't she?" Noboru frowned. He scratched away at the parchment, boldly forgoing formality by ignoring his guest to some degree.

"She is a servant." Byakuya insisted.

A slower smile came to Noboru's features, "Ahh, but Lord Kuchiki- is there any one more suited to become a nobleman's wife- lesser though she may be? A perfect mistress of the house- she already knows how to run it. She's biddable and pleasant and so unerringly _**loyal**_. And I must admit- when I first saw her- her foreignness was so enticing!"

The clashing of emotions within him was deafening, and the muscles of his stomach flinched hard, a pain shooting throughout him as coldness traced his spine. Byakuya could taste blood coating his tongue. Keeping his reiatsu from reaching out and tearing the man in front of him apart was frighteningly difficult.

But he had always been so careful. Always ready to let his mask drop into place with a moment's notice. He could not afford to lose his cool now- there was too much he did not understand just yet. In light of this knowledge he _**had**_ to take a step back. It was better to gather intel- understand the full scheme…

Besides, the one person whose words he needed to hear was not present.

"I congratulate you, Lord Kita. May your marriage be all that you have imagined." It was not what he meant. But it seemed formalities slipped from his tongue so easily- he was so practiced in being noble, true emotion had no place.

"Ah- thank you! It's rather hasty I'll give you- but- you must attend the wedding… Oh- and you will be sure to come visit after- won't you? I think Xochitl would be pleased to welcome an old friend to a house that she is now truly mistress of." Noboru finally looked up, light reflecting against the lenses of his glasses.

The noble could only give a nod in response.

* * *

Byakuya moved numbly, ignoring the last beam of sunlight that was slowly sinking behind the enclosing wall. He left the room and stepped down into the grass of the east lawn. But he caught her fragrance and even before that had sensed her. His feet took him deeper into the garden.

She kneeled in front of a freshly tilled patch of dirt along the wall, her hands deep into the dark soil. Her voice stilled him several steps away. She was singing in an unfamiliar tongue. It did not matter that he did not understand the words however as he listened to the pleasant timbre of her voice.

He remained still, the air and her voice mingling sweetly, wrapping around him with a kind of pure warmth. His eyes closed he imagined that the gardens did not belong to another man- that these were his gardens- that her song was for him and him alone.

The illusion fell away as her voice grew silent. When he opened his eyes he felt the light dimming around him casting heavy shadows as the sun sank further.

"You did not tell me you could sing." He said quietly.

She did not startle at his voice- she knew his presence by now. "You did not ask it of me."

"No… I did not… I suppose you dance as well." His words felt rather thick on his tongue.

"Of course." She replied, her back to him, a root clasped tightly in her hand. She drove it deep into the earth and then covered the bulb with dirt. She hoped her movements did not show her agitation.

Quiet fell between them for a moment.

But when he sighed she stiffened. In a thoughtful voice he said, "At times, I feel as if I do not truly know you, Xochitl."

Her head whipped around, her thick braid crashing against her cheek as she looked at him over her shoulder, "No- you do not." Her tone was not quite an accusation- but her eyes- they were most certainly dark with blame.

He met her gaze steadily- the anger in her tempering him into his natural stoic attitude toward everything around him.

"I've heard of your upcoming nuptials, I offer my congratulations." He said evenly.

Her spine straight she gave a nod, "Thank you."

He also nodded and then abruptly turned away.

She rose to her feet, "I thought perhaps you had come- seeking me." The degree of desperation in her voice rang in his ears. A sound that was harsh because it signaled possible hope. His fists ached, his trimmed nails still managing to slice into his palms.

"What good would it do if I were? Are you not pleased with your new _**arrangement**_?" Contempt had snuck into his voice and he could tell by the wavering of her very small spiritual pressure that it had hit home.

"I will be the wife of a good man. A noble lord. Am I to want for more?" She asked. She was trying hard not to let the truth leak through. She could not allow it to. But the lies were black and bitter in her mouth.

He turned to her, and his eyes flashed once- like grey skies lit by heat lightning. "No. To ask more would be selfish. It's all you've wanted from the start is it not? Despite any words spoken to me…"

Her words whispered in the once sacred space of the crumbling temple came back to her full force- just as they bombarded his own thoughts.

She had the decency to look down, clutching her dirty hands together, her arms at her sides, "I never asked for you to return those sentiments."

He took a threatening step toward her, his words biting in their coldness, hissing between his teeth, "And because I did not you do _**this**_! Am I to understand that you will marry this man to secure a place in a noble house?"

Her face was flushed, but she lifted her head and met his eyes without guilt, "Is that not what a practical person would do? Put aside any emotion to ensure that I am safe- looked after? I don't expect you to sympathize with the mindset of a woman who was once _**paid**_ to provide a man _**pleasure**_- but I do believe you've no right to judge me!"

They were both breathing heavily now- worked into a fury not only by their words to one another, but by their nearness. It was agony to be so close and know that they had already been ripped away from one another by forces not quite unseen- by decisions made.

Byakuya straightened; he had been leaning in towards her to look more directly into her eyes. There was still a decent amount of space between them- if anyone should see them tongues would not wag in consideration of their proximity.

The words thrown back and forth however, if heard, would have blown the Seiretei apart in a storm of rumor.

"Is it really all politics then? Have you no feeling of care for the man?" He asked as steadily as his anger would allow.

Her own look of indignation fell away and for a moment an emotion shown through that he could not decipher. She turned her face away and her voice was soft when she spoke, "I cannot deny that I have become accustomed to life in a house such as this. I do not wish anything to threaten that stability… And Noboru-sama…He's been more than kind. I am very flattered that a man like him would see me as worthy."

Byakuya felt ice flood his veins. _Noboru-sama._ The name and honorific belied the relationship that was now coming to light. Had they always been so intimate? He had not seen her in a few days, but surely a sense of foreboding should have haunted him…

But there had been no sign. He had not been so blinded by the affair that he might have missed a change in her- a signaling of someone coming between them.

"_The life of an actress…"_ Unbidden the words came to mind, though he was in such turmoil he could not remember who had spoken them.

_Is she such a performer? A skilled liar in my face all of this time? _

But he had been close enough to hear her heartbeat on more than one occasion. The rhythm of it, the way it sped up or slowed down as she spoke- there were no lies in that.

He had doubted her before- but she had soothed all of his misgivings with just a look. It could only be just as she'd said. She was setting emotion aside in favor of practicality, stability. How could he, a man that lived by those very words, condemn her?

Yet, he had brushed aside those values in order to continue to see her! Now it would seem that they had learned opposite lessons from one another and would suffer for adopting them. The irony stung.

"So- are you telling me you have had feelings for this man… Or is it simply that you feel indebted to him?" He gave her the full weight of his gaze now and she felt her heart ready to burst through her ribcage.

For a moment she lost control, responding with sincerity, "The proposal came and how could I refuse?"

"And what if _**I**_ were to make such an offer?" He stared into her eyes- hard, unwavering.

But her frantic emotion fell away and she only shook her head at this, stalwart once more, "Could you ask me truly- because it's in your heart? Or simply because another has? You have made it more than apparent that you are not a man who likes to lose… So…"

He hesitated a moment too long.

"Go away, Kuchiki-sama. Please." She turned her back on him, a weariness in her tone that was not easily ignored.

But Byakuya's will was like iron. At the moment, backing down was out of the question. "No, Xochitl. I cannot easily accept words that are so simple from you. Words that have no emotion. You are smart, but you are a creature of whim. Tell me something that is genuine." He demanded.

She barely paused, before she whirled back around to look him in the eyes, "I served him tea and he knew at that moment that he wanted me for more than just his bed! Can you say the same?" A twisted truth if there ever was one. With keen eyes and a manipulative mind, Noboru Kita had known in one glance that he could find a use for her.

His reply was just as quick, "I could not possibly know what kind of person you were upon our first meeting! No one can know the nature of a person so quickly! But you say one thing and then another. Your mind is never still- never settled. How can I trust your words, Xochitl?"

"You cannot. And _**I**_ cannot wait. I will not be the fool in this, Kuchiki-sama… It would all come to nothing in any case… Between lust bought and paid nothing true can grow." She said, remembering someone else's words from long ago.

He couldn't remain. He could not stare at her face and hear her words. If he were not careful he would grab at her. He turned his back on her, his face stone, "The truth is that you could not possibly think in those terms. Perhaps you did once. But not now… now that you are _**free**_."

She knew what he was alluding to. Desperate, she knew she would have to lie again.

But before she could offer protest, he made his own intentions clear, "I will go now. But don't think I have abandoned this. I will not allow you to live your life so half-heartedly. Your reasoning is short-sighted and I cannot accept such a conclusion. But for now… Do not do anything foolish, Xochitl. I'll come again."

She watched wide-eyed as he walked away, her heart both soaring and aching at his steady words.

"That would be foolish of _**you**_, Kuchiki-sama!" She threw the words at his back, knowing she could not let his words be the final ones spoken.

Byakuya paused, but only murmured over his shoulder, "You said once that I cannot always have what I want… However, this time I am aware that what you want and what I want is not so dissimilar."

"That is all presumption!" She insisted, but she was simply grasping at straws. He was moving away from her now, and did not look like a man defeated.

Hope and dread collided painfully in her breast. But Xochitl slid her hand beneath her sleeve to touch the bandage still wrapped around her arm. Resolve lit in her eyes once more.

_There's no swaying me this time. I cannot simply get lost in your gaze… I have a different purpose to fulfill now._

The sun had set in their few moments alone. And in the twilight a hint of the coming season stole in on the breeze, a biting reminder of the cold to come.

It would be a bitter winter.

* * *

AN: Ouuu- relationship drama! Though I suppose the conflict has just begun…

Next Chapter: Xochitl tries to hold her head high and gets a visit from an old friend. And a couple new canon characters appear to make observations.

See ya next time- thanks!

9


	25. Twenty-Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Tuliharja: Happy you're feeling better my friend! So… I definitely don't want to make Rukia into the type of character anyone would hate- I apologize- I'm keeping her ignorant because though I wanted to feature her- I didn't want her to have much effect on B.'s decisions when it came to Xo. In the end hopefully she'll redeem herself! And I have to admit I like characters to be a bit dark or obviously flawed in ways that you have to delve deep to understand. In any case I hope that this fic has a bit of dark and light and in the end satisfies to some extent. Thanks so much for your continued feedback!

Tlcatlady: Hello again! And thanks for another review. I certainly hope this chapter and those following are interesting!

Leyshla Gisel: Thanks for having my back throughout! It's about time we let Byakuya outta his cage a bit.

Abby-Flourite: Your feedback is much appreciated! I hope you enjoy what's in store.

KhAel: Hope this eases the tension! Thanks very much for the compliment! Enjoy!

Much love for all the support in one form or another! Thank you!

* * *

Fulfillment

Chapter 23:

React

* * *

She pinned the last lock back and spent a few moments running her fingers over her hair, hoping it was smooth. She had sent the maids away; their silence was stabbing, painful with accusation, and as her nerves were already strung tight she could not abide it. Instead she had politely insisted that she would see to her own hair and cosmetics.

When she heard the quiet sound of the shoji sliding away, anger rose in her- there was no one on the grounds she wished to see as she prepared for what was essentially a farce- a scheme she had been cornered into. She turned to reward the intruder with a sharp rebuff, irritation surging in her chest, but upon seeing the familiar face every sense of indignation crumbled.

Ikarosu stood with his hand on the sliding screen. He had grown taller and broader, perhaps not so awkward, but still a boy. Had it been so long since she had seen him? Time had blurred; she couldn't even particularly remember their parting. But it did not matter, just seeing his solemn face with that edge of concern tore at her conscience.

Tears, hot and blinding were sliding down her face suddenly and she turned back to the mirror. She buried her face in her hands in shame. It was the first time she had allowed herself the weakness.

Ikarosu watched as her shoulders shook, her back to him, for once grateful for the fact that he could not hear. He paused, glanced from right to left before he stepped into the room and shut the shoji behind him.

_Flashback_

"_So, this is what you want? To scrub a noble's floors instead of being the object of his desires?" Lilith had not looked at her as she spoke- pacing the room slowly. There was no accusation in her voice, only the slightest hint of mockery. But Xochitl bowed her head anyway, her sense of betrayal a lump in her throat._

_When a few moments passed and Xochitl did not reply, Lilith paused in her pacing before the girl. She looked down at her, coldness now apparent in her expression, like shards of ice in her winter blue eyes._

_Xochitl could feel her mistress' anger, born out of intense disappointment, "Forgive me."_

_The mistress turned her head to the side with a snort of disapproval, her jaw clenching. She took a deep breath and replied steadily, "Very well then…" _

_She moved around her desk and sank down into her chair with her unequaled grace. For a moment she stared hard at the document in front of her, disdain leaking through. But she picked up a pen and quickly scrawled her name on the parchment. She swallowed hard for a moment, the words blurring as she allowed herself to acknowledge what she had just done. It took longer than she expected to regain her natural instincts for self-preservation. The coldness that she had donned like a mantle decades ago was essential for her survival- or so she reasoned._

_Briskly she rolled up the paper and stood._

_Before she offered it to Xochitl she held the scroll between her hands, watching the girl carefully, "This is your contract… But you've earned yourself a place here- if you should ever grow bored with such a dull lifestyle or should… You've a right to choose."_

_Xochitl nodded and looked up at her mistress with a smile, "Thank you."_

_Lilith stared into those trusting eyes, eyes that could never so cleverly hide emotion- at least not from her._

_She turned away._

_Xochitl rose to her feet and bowed, the contract in her hands._

_At the door, as seemed their ritual, Lilith offered one more word of warning, "Be careful, Xochitl. I have known Noboru Kita a long time. He can be much like a child. Coveted toys are kept hidden away. He does not share well."_

_Xochitl did not reply. The entryway was empty. Lilith remained, wondering why a sense of guilt rose in the silence ringing harshly in the empty space._

_End Flashback_

With a shuddering breath Xochitl shook her head drawing back from her memories and looking up at the boy seated in front of her.

_She was always trying- to- prepare me- for everything I walked into. How could I not understand then? How- could I ignore what was __**so**__ obvious?_ She licked her lips of the tears, but her eyes shimmered- threatening more.

Ikarosu looked down, his face scrunching slightly; he felt uncomfortable- unsure how to lend his strength.

Xochitl took a breath and unconsciously wiped at her nose with the back of her hand. A handkerchief appeared in front of her face and she couldn't help but smile even as the boy blushed and looked away.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she visibly calmed and wiped at her face with his stolen handkerchief.

When she spoke again, he turned back to her, intent on her as she shook her head, looking forlorn, "We were never so close... But this- is what I've chosen."

_Flashback_

"_Now Xochitl, consider for a moment what is against you. Consider for a moment the position Lord Kuchiki would be in if you continued your foolish affair… Especially if it were to be exposed- what kind of woman you really are."_

"_You said my origins did not matter!"_

"_Oh- to me- they don't. You could be the long lost princess of the lesser of Shihoin houses as I've painted you to be and it would not matter to me! You suit my purposes, Xochitl. It doesn't hurt that you should know how to please a man. But sometimes a man must use a woman for more than pleasure…After my sister let slip the most interesting bit of gossip concerning the Kuchiki lord-I had to see you. I was simply curious, but then you became a great asset."_

"_A pawn… You expect me to be afraid of your title and submit to this?"_

_It was then that the meaty- terrifying hand enclosed her wrist, yanking her back against the rock-like chest._

_She cried out as fire-like reiatsu spread through her arm and another hand encircled her neck._

_Noboru stepped closer, "I expect you to be afraid of __**him**__. I expect you to fear what should happen to not only you, but any you've left behind in the Rukon that you might care for… But what you should really fear- what I know will eat at you the most- well- __**his**__ reputation is on the line, isn't it? And perhaps maybe… his life? What do you think, Taro, are you a match for the captain who severed your arm?"_

"_I am more than a match for that bastard!" The Boulder growled, ugly features scrunching into a frightening rictus. He smiled suddenly though and murmured, "And I like to finish what I start."_

_Xochitl thought she could hear the cracking of her bone above her scream. The man named Taro let go of her throat as her tears helplessly slid down her face, her body shivering in pain._

_As the man released her, letting her drop to the floor Noboru signaled the giant to step back._

_The big man was still buzzing with vicious energy and he gritted his teeth, but obeyed, a triumphant grin flashing._

_Noboru squatted down to lay a sympathetic hand on the woman's bowed head, "There now. You see? This man has more than enough strength to take down even a captain… But don't worry. He also has the ability to undo what he's done."_

_As weak as she was, Xochitl drew her head up to look at the man in front of her. She cradled her broken arm. Her breath shuddered audibly as she inhaled and exhaled, her face streaked with salty trails. She looked Noboru Kita in the eyes and he smiled. "Y-you- would-?" She whispered, her lips trembling._

_His smile widened at the trace of fear in her otherwise defiant voice, "Indeed. He now also has the sort of spiritual pressure to perform even the healing arts- as well as other more- __**unconventional**__ powers."_

_She made a sound as he let his fingers brush her neck where a hand-shaped bruise was already forming._

_He frowned, "I really do not want you to be marred in any way… There's no reason for me to treat you cruelly. And no reason for anyone you hold dear to suffer. It will not be such a burden to be my wife. We will simply be forming a new sort of contract between us."_

_Xochitl squeezed her eyes shut. She was trying to think, but the agony was a pulsing white light in her head. A sob escaped her as she shifted slightly, dizzy._

_Noboru sighed, "I think you over did it, Taro. I imagine her choice is rather obvious at this point, however. Take her back to her room, heal her, and post a guard at her doors."_

_The man snorted, "Not sure I can make her good as new-,"_

"_Then do what you can," The nobleman waved a dismissive hand, "As long as she can perform her expected duties its fine. Besides- having a little reminder of why she needs to behave is rather pertinent."_

_End Flashback_

Xochitl bit hard into her lip. It made her sick to think of anyone being subjected to such cruel manipulation. But even as she thought this her self-pity had fallen away. All she could see were images- faces of those she had to leave behind- including the boy sitting before her.

She would not drag anyone down with her- no one but perhaps the man who would use her. At least that was her fervent and likely over-optimistic hope.

Ikarosu, impulsive as ever slapped his thigh with his hand to gain her full attention. When she stared at his face again she saw the burning determination in his gaze.

He stared hard at her. He curled his three fingers into his palm and held them loosely with his thumb, flicking his wrists forward, his index fingers pointed at her. He followed this by holding his hands, one above the other in a claw shape away from his body and pulling them toward him as he turned them into fists. Finally he finger spelled "him". He did this all in quick succession, but he knew she followed.

A breath escaped the woman who sat in utter shock. He rolled his eyes. He knew it was not the words themselves that had caught her unaware, but the fact that he had actually "spoken" to her. Even on their parting he had never signed to her.

But while a slow, pleased smile began to form, it fell away quickly as the words registered.

Quickly she replied in both languages, "I cannot 'go get him'." She hesitated, looking around as though desperate for the right words. She could feel his insistent gaze. Even without using his words he was asking "why not" with a frustrated expression.

She looked at him, again using both languages at her disposal, "I know it seems- strange to you. Why I would give him up, but…What you think is love one day- is suddenly- not enough." All of a sudden her hands clutched at his.

Though surprised at the warm soft hands in his own, Ikarosu watched her lips now, his heart increasing in rhythm.

"You may not understand- but don't think less of me." Unbridled desperation shown in her eyes. She released one of his hands. Placing her free hand, palm against her upper chest she circled it around as she said, "Please?"

The boy bit his inner lip so hard blood bloomed instantly. He swallowed and the salty taste was cloying. He _**didn't**_ understand, but he nodded.

The pained expression on his face did not go unnoticed and in response Xochitl's heart squeezed, but still she smiled. She felt the tears in her eyes and this time she had to mouth the words- her voice too painful to use. "Thank you." Her hand flat she put her fingers to her chin and brought her hand forward and down slightly.

And even without the sound in his ears, the words echoed in his mind- the sweet voice he imagined laced with lies. Something was wrong.

Though he knew she wanted more from him than to spare her his judgment- he couldn't agree to the silent plea in her eyes.

He didn't believe that she would give up on that _**stupid**_ noble a second time without due provocation.

What was she hiding?

* * *

The light of the afternoon was dimming slowly, stretching into twilight. There was a murmur of voices and laughter behind the wall and Ukitake couldn't help but smile.

"A lovely engagement party. It's been some time since I've attended such festivities…" He sighed with contentment. But his smile fell slowly, "Though, did you not notice anything… _**odd**_ about the affair?"

"You mean other than our virtuous Kuchiki kissing the bride-to-be?" His old friend chuckled with a cheeky smile, strolling leisurely at his side.

Again his easy smile returned, as he brushed his long hair back from his face, "Ah. Well- yes- there was that…"

The few people who had actually witnessed the Sixth Squad Captain's out-of-character moment must have all felt much the same. It had nearly floored the two men that likely knew him best out of the crowd in any case.

Who could have imagined the frosty young noble, known for his cool head and upright sense of duty and justice, would do something to invite speculation? It didn't seem wholly unusual to the other two captains as Byakuya had managed to shock them more than once. He was in a sense unpredictable. Yet, something of this nature called into question his sanity.

All in all, his display had seemed provocative and yet he had executed it without batting an eyelash- every fiber of him still radiating nobility.

His glacial gaze had not even fallen on the host as the young man had prompted him: "Lord Kuchiki- I'm pleased you could attend! Won't you bestow your favor on my fiancé? Grant her a kiss for good fortune?"

The party had been in full swing at that point, a gathering of clans, an event that had not taken place in years. Autumn had chosen to linger and grace the Kita mansion with the last of its vibrant color and mild warmth. The elegant decorations, streamers and lanterns fluttered and swayed in the calm breeze.

Aristocratic men and women of both high born and less notable houses mingled in the finest kimonos in the expanse of garden across the back of the estate. The official greeting and announcements had already been made, an extravagant meal had been set out, and then the guests were left to interact genially as a collective of musicians provided a gentle background ambiance.

With the sake and plum wines having made several rounds it was not unusual many missed the brief spectacle that unfolded. Naturally, they had all taken note when Kuchiki had arrived, however. Such presence!

But after the initial murmurs and gasps of awe and ritual acknowledgement by bowing as he passed, most people went back to their individual conversations.

There were a few though that could not help but give way to utter shock as they bore witness.

Yes, Byakuya's unaffected gaze had skimmed over the groom as he had stopped in front of the couple.

His impassive grey eyes had zeroed in on the bride-to-be and she had stared up at him- seemingly frozen.

Granted, Kuchiki did seem to have an effect on the ladies- voted most eligible bachelor in the SWA's annual pole fifty years running(he had earned himself major points when he had adopted Rukia).

Still, watching as the young lord leaned down toward the young woman, stole the air from more than one witnesses lungs.

Ukitake himself had gone into a slight coughing fit when Byakuya's lips had brushed the corner of the girl's mouth in a gentle kiss (that lingered a bit longer than seemed appropriate).

At his side, Kyoraku had been equally taken aback, but quickly turned his attention to his friend in concern, placing a hand on the man's back.

After Ukitake had assured the other captain that he had only momentarily lacked air, they both had looked up to watch as Byakuya Kuchiki glided away toward the gates, leaving the young woman blushing.

The two men had exchanged a stunned look before Kyoraku broke into a grin and tipped his hat back slightly, commenting, "My, my, these noble shindigs never cease to entertain."

Now walking down the streets away from the Kita's home, Ukitake couldn't help but make observations.

"It was barely noticeable, but did you not see how the young lady would flinch on occasion- whenever her fiancé would reach for her?" He pointed out as they made their way toward the Eighth Division.

"Ah… I did take notice of that. Though, that's not so unusual for a couple brought together by circumstances other than love." Shunsui drawled as he stared up into the blue.

Ukitake considered this with a frown, "You suppose it was an arrangement then? I was quite sure by the initial invitation it was a love match."

Kyoraku's mouth quirked in that krewked smile as he replied, "Ah… The girl was very good at smiling- holding her head up and keeping her composure. But she's no noble… Rumor would have it that she entered the house as a maid."

"Ah. I had heard that too… And also that there is a trace of aristocratic blood despite that." Ukitake nodded.

In response Kyoraku gave a lazy shrug, "Eh- nobles. They really are simply swayed by whim and desire in the end."

A fond smile twitched on Ukitake's face as he watched his friend out of the corner of his eye, well aware that he was including himself in this statement.

After a moment, his brow furrowed and the Thirteenth Division's Captain questioned, "Speaking of that… Do you suppose Kuchiki knew her?"

The other man chuckled, a brow winging upward at his friend, "The young lady did seem a little startled when we were introduced as captains… Besides, can you imagine Byakuya doing something so forward if he did not?"

"True, true," Ukitake smiled widely, and then mused, "Though I suppose he might be simply sowing his wild oats. He was very brash and impulsive as a young man."

Laughing outright, Kyoraku slapped his friend on the back, "That he was! But it seems a bit late in life to be indulging his uninhibited side…But speaking of wild oats- I don't believe I've had my fill of sake! Care to join me for another cup, old friend?"

At this juncture they had stopped mere paces from the Eighth's gates.

But Ukitake chuckled nervously, rubbing at the back of his head, "Ugh- no… I think not. Perhaps you should abstain as well…" He gave a mild wave of his hand, smiling past his companion as he murmured, "Your lieutenant does not look pleased."

Kyoraku blinked and looked over his shoulder only to meet the steely blue glare of Nanao Ise.

He smiled broadly in response, "Ah- my Nanao-Chan!" He turned toward her, his arms open wide expectantly, "Come to welcome me back, my dear?"

Ukitake winced slightly as his comrade dropped face first into the dirt due to Nanao's quick flash-step and an elbow to his back.

Now standing before the other captain the young woman adjusted her glasses and bowed, "Ukitake-Taichou." Kyoraku's muffled groans were ignored.

"Ah, Ise Fukutaichou, good to see you. I imagine Shunsui failed to inform you of our afternoon plans. Sorry about that." Ukitake offered apologetically.

"Indeed." Nanao replied; she allowed a brief smile before she turned, killing intent rolling off her in waves. Kyoraku's ear in her grasp she threw a polite parting over her shoulder, "Please excuse us, Ukitake-Taichou. There's work to be done."

"Of course! Of course!" Ukitake waved easily as he watched his friend dragged away by his demanding fukutaichou.

But the ease in his face soon fell away as he called to the other man, "Shunsui."

Even now, stumbling along, bent at the waist, the man managed to look back with a serious look in his brown eyes, "Ah. We can't do anything without warrant. But under the circumstances it couldn't hurt to keep an ear to the ground."

With a deep breath and a nod Ukitake replied, "Right." For a moment more he watched as Nanao tugged her captain through the gates and listened as Kyoraku tried to placate her with his fluid charm. Ukitake shook his head as he turned and headed back down the path.

Soon, however he sighed finding his train of thought continuing. Coming from a lesser noble house himself, he was aware of how the law was interpreted differently when it came to the clans. In reality, justice was often skirted around for those of noble blood. The clans were self-governed for the most part and it was always rather complicated whenever the Gotei might get involved.

For a moment he debated on making a visit to the Sixth to consult with the division's captain, but he shook his head of this thought. Whatever had gotten into Byakuya Kuchiki- it was unlikely the noble would appreciate attention being brought to it. Besides, he certainly wouldn't want to meddle in any matters of the heart.

_Still at some point I ought to speak with him… If he does not already have his own suspicions he could be walking into a rather dangerous situation… Though I suppose there's a different degree of danger if there is any merit to my own assumptions about his actions… Ah Byakuya, I hope you know what you're doing._

* * *

AN: Hope the introduction of one of my favorite duos was worthwhile! Another canon character will cameo next chapter to help Byakuya. But it's coming down to the wire. Not long until we've reached a conclusion!

Thanks!


End file.
